新しい夜明け: New Dawn
by Watashi wa Ame desu
Summary: The war finally ended on October 10th of the current year and everyone was thinking of celebrating, but then Naruto collapsed and when he woke up, he was in the body of a twelve-year old boy and was apparently sent into another world though his real body was left behind with the people he fought with against their sole enemy. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO
1. Aratana Hajimari

**Note: Hello! I've been reading Naruto fan fictions lately and found out I like time travel sort of stories or the protagonist was sent into a parallel world where the Fourth Hokage is alive. I had read Door Number Two and it's counterpart-like story and I like it, so I thought to make my own version, only Naruto is like playing the role of his avatar version in a parallel world. Updates will be during...well...I don't know. It depends how this first chapter affects people or how many will like this and if I'm up to it. Anyway, just enjoy reading people.**

* * *

**第一章**

**新たな始まり**

* * *

**First Chapter: A New Beginning**

* * *

The Fourth Great Shinobi War, unbeknownst to majority, had started roughly two decades ago in the shadows, and now like an erupting volcano it ensued.

The Five Great Nation fought as one against their sole enemy, Uchiha Madara, who manipulated the hearts of people to fulfil his goal of eternal dream where everyone won't feel hunger, hate, sadness, but happiness; the Tsukuyomi. One might have asked if it was not because of this war; will the Great Five Nations come to an alliance? Possible. But there was this lone man who would and will even if it takes longer than he thought.

The Fourth Great Shinobi War that cost so many lives of both innocent and not had been gone too long and every single soul were growing tired by the time. They wanted to rest already, but they could not and will not. They have to fight until their very last breath in the hopes of saving the world from the dream no one could escape. They have to protect the kings.

It had been so long, but they knew the war was coming to its end.

They knew it in their hearts.

Uchiha Madara fell from above and crashed down the earth, creating a huge crater. Uchiha Sasuke had managed to dispell the Moon's Eye by countering it using both his Sharingan and Rinnegan, however it took a lot of him and now was lying on his back with Haruno Sakura healing him while Hatake Kakashi was beside them, guarding. The Five Kages took the chance to regroup to a safer place and heal the injured ones while Uzumaki Naruto was engaged in a taijutsu fight with Madara.

Madara was weakening after the failure of his project because of Sasuke. He needed to recharge, but was not able to as Naruto appeared out of thin air right before him and just an inch away, which took him in surprise. Using the opening, Naruto plucked out both his eyes without haste and crushed it before going after the third one that was on his forehead.

Everything happened in a fast paced; the fight of Sasuke and Naruto against Madara was one of the greatest, or perhaps the greatest fight of the greatest and will become a legend that will never die.

Standing before the prone figure of Madara were Naruto and Sasuke, looming over him and watching him intently. Sakura and Kakasi approached them and stood at either sides of Sasuke and Naruto. Black Zetsu, who was still stuck in Obito's body, stood from afar, recording everything like he was supposed to.

"He's still alive. Barely." said Sasuke, earning a bewildered look from Kakashi and Sakura.

"W-what do you mean...he's still alive?" asked Sakura.

"He's alive, though only barely." Naruto replied for Sasuke. "He has the Shodai's cells that keep him alive. We can't kill him."

"Why?" asked Kakashi.

"Because..." Naruto scrunched up his face, thinking before resigning. Nudging the Uchiha, he said, "Hey, Sasuke. You explain it."

"You're hopeless." Sasuke sighed.

"Shut up!"

Sakura hid a chuckled behind her hand as she saw them bickering over a small thing just like before. She missed it; the days they had together before as a team.

"Calm down Naruto." Kakashi held his hand, placating. He then turned to Sasuke and motioned for him to explain.

"Hn. It's simple. We don't have enough to keep him dead because there's a possibility of him recovering while killing him by sucking our chakras through a slight physical contact and Black Zetsu may intervene. But there is a way to make sure he won't escape."

"All I have to do is restrain him though there's no need to do it since he's unconscious enough to do the sealing that will drain him his remaining chakra and life force and convert it into mine." finished Naruto.

Sakura was not sure about it, and so she asked the blonde. "Is it safe Naruto? I mean what if it'll turn you into someone like him?"

Naruto smiled widely. "Don't worry Sakura! Just trust me, you know!" exclaimed the blonde, puffing his chest and making the young lady small.

Tsunade, along with the other four Kages, the troops, and the four reanimated previous Hokages, sat on the ground, assisting the injured ones. She was relief as she could no longer sense the foul intensity of the war and was sure her comrades can feel it, too.

"Did they...kill him?" asked someone from the background.

"I don't know, but...it feels lighter." replied the other.

"Yeah! I'm sure they won the battle!" and soon the group cheered that made Tsunade, who was standing in front of them all, smiled though it soon ended as someone, a kunoichi, reprimanded them.

"Cut it off! We aren't sure if they succeed until they get here alive!"

Tsunade nodded.

"She's right." said Minato as he walked and stood by Tsunade's side that then turned around to face the man, the Fourth Hokage. "Though I can feel it, too." he smiled.

The Fourth and Fifth Hokage both stood, watching the horizon and the beautiful dawn. Then, from afar they saw four shadowed figures. Tsunade squinted her eyes and gasped, gaining the attention of everyone. The rookie nine, or what was left, and Sai joined the two Hokages, and they two gasped.

Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura were approaching the troop with huge smiles plastered on their faces.

And the whole Shinobi Alliance cheered at the news upon seeing Uchiha Madara's withering body. Naruto then explained to them the seal known to Uzumaki clan as Sealing Technique; Art of Life Force, thus the result of him having those black intricate designs all over his body with the Uzumaki crest on his chest.

Minato was so proud of his son that he couldn't help but cry in joy. "I'm so proud of you son...Naruto. I'm sure if Kushina is here she would throw you a big hug. And... Naruto..." he paused as he looked at his son's own azure eyes; two pairs of sky blue eyes, which resembled the cloudless summer sky that hid the darkness to bring happiness to individual who looked up at it, locked at each other. "Happy Birthday." said the Fourth Hokage with a proud smile in which his son returned with his own foxy grin and pulled his father in a tight embrace.

Naruto whispered, "Thank you...dad. And, I love you. Both you and mom." before falling on his knees and succumbing into darkness.

Everyone froze after Naruto fell on the ground, unconscious, and the markings on his body were glowing blue. The last he heard were the frantic muffled sounds of the people around him and Naruto.

**+Parallel World+**

In one of the so many private rooms of Konoha's Hospital, lied an unconscious blonde boy around twelve years old on a stark white bed in the same stark white room with the exception of the olive green curtain of the only window in the room that was drawn close. Said boy was apparently hooked up in oxygen tube, IV drip, catheter, and some pads attached onto both his bandaged head and chest.

The IV drip made an inaudible sound as the liquid dripped from the bag down the tube into the teen's right forearm where it was attached. The oxygen tank kept on pumping oxygen into the boy's lungs to support his breathing and the heart monitor made a lulling rhythm in a normal and equal pace.

Those machines and things were the only sound that filled the still and quiet room of the patient. Soon though, footsteps can be heard outside the room as it came closer and louder by time. It stopped moments later and the door opened and in walked was the Fourth Hokage in his jounin uniform topped with his glorified short sleeved white cloak. On the cloak's base was a fire-like design and a kanji that said 'Fourth Hokage' on his back.

The Fourth walked toward the patient and sat on the chair on the left side of the bed. His eyes, soft and sad, landed on the patient's pale and scarred face. He lifted his right hand to brush the patient's golden stray locks away his face and his lips curved a little upside as he took in the sight of the boy.

"Wake up soon, Naruto." Said the Fourth softly. "The doctor said you're okay now, so all we have to do is wait for you to regain your strength and wake up. It's been five years already."

For a moment, the Fourth waited for the patient, Naruto, to wake up. But, when Naruto did not, the Fourth sighed and drew his right hand back to his lap as he leaned back and looked up, staring at the sickly white ceiling of the room he was in. his face then contorted into a frown as he thought back to what he said earlier.

Five years… the Fourth said to himself, frowning. It's been that long, huh. I guess he won't wake up today. Maybe I should come back to check on him later. He concluded.

Right then, he pushed his self off the chair and made his way to the door when he heard the heart monitor went on a haywire. He looked over his shoulder and saw Naruto awoke, panicking and fruitlessly pulling the devices that were attached on him. The Fourth immediately yet calmly rushed him. He pinned Naruto down and grabbed his face to look only at him.

"Naruto, Naruto. Look at me. Hey." Said the Fourth, trying to focus the patient on him.

Naruto diverted his eyes and looked up to the Fourth. Instead calming down, he only panicked more upon seeing the face that was similar to him.

What the-!? What's happening!? Was what Naruto was thinking. He suddenly stopped moving, but his heart was thumping against his chest in a fast rate and his breathing became shallow and ragged as his mind raced back to the very recent memories he had. Fortunately, even though he was disoriented, he remembered the Great Fourth Shinobi War; from his training at the turtle island to when they defeated Madara and before he lost his consciousness.

Minato watched as Naruto stared at him with wide eyes and void of any emotions. He noted the patient's abrupt stop and soon his heart and breathing slowed down until he was calm.

"Naruto?" Minato inquired.

Dad. Naruto wanted to say, but he could not. His struggling before took its toll on his body as he immediately fell limp on the bed and closed his eyes for a second before opening it. He wanted to speak, but found no strength and voice to do so, so he proceeded into touching the tube in his mouth to tell Minato, the Fourth Hokage and his father, to pull it out.

Minato understood and he carefully tugged it off of Naruto's mouth.

"How are you feeling?" asked Minato, sitting back to his chair.

What in the world was happening? Dad doesn't look like the Edo Tensei Orochimaru summoned. What's going on 'ere…? Naruto asked himself as he kept on staring at his father's concerned face, marvelling and admiring it's features that were so alike him.

"He doesn't look like the Edo Tensei summon because he is alive and kicking." The Nine-tailed Demon Fox, Kurama, informed his partner.

In a split of second, Naruto found himself inside his shared subconscious dimension where he and the Tailed Beasts connected with each other. Looking up at the giant fox, he asked, "Alive and kicking? What do you mean, Kurama?"

Kurama rolled his eyes with a sigh. "I mean what I said, idiot. He's alive."

"Eh? That's impossible. Dad's dead, y'know."

"I know."

"Then why-"

"Because this isn't our world, Kit."

"…wha?"

"You heard what I said, so don't make me repeat myself."

"So, what do we do now?"

"I'll stay here, watch, and observe while you interact with people. And Kit, just be yourself." With that said, the great fox took his time to rest and left Naruto to fend off himself as the latter was currently face to face with the Fourth Hokage.

"Naruto…?" inquired Minato, uncertain if his son was feeling well or not and if to call a doctor to come and see his son.

"… dad…" Naruto whispered.

Minato smiled softly. "Yes, yes it's me, Naruto. Are you okay?" he asked while stroking Naruto's hair.

"…'m fine…but, my head…" Naruto trailed off.

"Should I get the doctor for you?"

"No…I just want to rest some more" replied the young blonde, sighing as he closed his eyes before calling his father.

"What is it?"

Naruto looked up and said, "I'm hungry." Earning a light hearted chuckle from the older blonde.

"Of course you're hungry. What am I thinking? You've been in coma for five years." Said Minato more to himself.

At that last sentence, Naruto's eyes widened in utter shock and disbelief. It couldn't be that long, could it? I mean, the war just ended and… he decided that he could not go anywhere if he do not gather information, and so he asked, "Five years…? Why?"

The Fourth stopped chuckling and stared at the boy. "Yes. Five years. Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

Though Minato was getting worried by each passing exchange of questions, he still managed to school his façade into a calm manner. "Naruto…" he said. "Tell me what you remember."

Naruto did not give his answer immediately as he thought whether to tell the truth or lie. If he tell the truth, his father might think he was insane, but that would explain be explained by his head injury and if he lie he knew his father would see through it, and the end result would be not good for sure. He was about to asked his tenant for assistant, but retrained his self because said tenant was resting, so he settled to the former choice.

Drawing in a lungful of air, Naruto said, "We are at war and we won."

"War?" Minato cocked his head a little to his right, confused.

"Yeah."

"… I should've seen this coming." Minato told himself. "Anyway, son. We are not at war since the end of the Third Shinobi War. I think you have jumbled your Shinobi History Studies with your own memories, that's why you thought we are at war."

The boy averted his gaze to the wall across from him and scratched the back of his head. "I guess you're right. Maybe I should go back to sleep and rest, but before we forget…" he paused and looked back at his father. "Dad, I'm hungry."

"Oh. Right, right. Sorry. What do you want?"

"Miso Ramen."

"Okay. Miso Ramen it is." Said the Fourth, standing up. "Take it easy, son. I'll be right back." With a nod of affirmation from Naruto, Minato made his way out of the room whilst thinking of something odd that he found in his son.

Naruto usually ask for Kitsune Udon when he's not feeling well and or most of the time. How strange of him requesting for Miso Ramen; it's his least favourite food though both almost look the same.

Minato strode casually in the village; from the hospital to Ichiraku's Ramen while nodding and smiling at the villagers that were greeting him on his way. It was not long before he reached his destination. He pushed the short curtains, which obscured the customers from the inside, up and walked in with his never faltering smile that seemed to be brighter than the usual.

"Hello, Teuchi." He greeted the man behind the counter who had his back on him, draining the noodles.

Turning around, Teuchi beamed. "Ah! Lord Hokage."

Minato sat on one of the stools, careful not to sit on his most prized cloak. "Teuchi, Minato's fine."

"Right. Minato. What's your order?"

"One Miso Ramen. Take out."

"Coming right up!" with that said, Teuchi resumed his task and after some moments he turned to Minato and gave him his order in a plastic bag. He asked, "Is this for her?"

The Fourth chuckled lightly. "No. It's for my son."

"Your son?" inquired Teuchi.

"Yes. He's finally awake."

Teuchi laughed. "That's good to hear! No wonder you have that brightest smile of yours, Minato. It's been so long since then. Anyway, didn't he like Ramen?"

"Yeah. It's odd; he used to prefer Udon than Ramen before. Maybe it's because of his head injury that causes the little changes in his taste."

"Hm." Teuchi nodded, crossing his arms.

"Thanks Teuchi. I better go back."

"Don't mention it."

Minato stood, gave his payment to Teuchi, the owner of Ichiraku's Ramen, and strode back to the hospital.

Naruto was left staring at the sickly white ceiling, thinking things that concerned him, for how long, he did not know as he lost track of time, but he was aware it had not been an hour or so since he was pulled out of his train of thoughts when the door to his room clicked open and in walked was his father, the Fourth.

Looking at the door's direction, Naruto noted the smile that plastered on Minato's face. Then his gaze dropped to the hand that held a plastic bag.

"I bought you Miso Ramen." Said Minato, drawing near his son. He settled the plastic bag down on the nightstand and pulled out the bowl of Miso Ramen covered in lid. He opened it and gave it to Naruto before opening the drawer and picked out a pair of stainless chopsticks. "Here, have some bite." He said as he gave to Naruto the chopsticks.

"Thanks."

The Fourth sat back on the chair and watched his son savoured his first meal of Miso Ramen in five years. He watched with such fondness and warm smile on. "You know." He said. "I'm wondering about something for quite some time now."

The boy paused, noodles dangling off his mouth as he turned to his father and his eyes squinting like fox. "Hm?" he raised a brow, encouraging his father to go on.

"Well, you see..." Minato trailed off as he hummed to himself, thinking. "How do I put this...?" he asked himself.

With a gulp, Naruto urged him to go on with it.

"Okay." The Fourth sighed. "Didn't you like Kitsune Udon?"

"I do?" asked the now confused blonde boy, earning a nod from the Fourth. "It's not like I hate Udon, but I love Ramen and next in line is red bean soup, and then Udon."

This time, it was the Fourth who raised his brow in confusion. "But, you're allergic in red bean."

"Wha-? Impossible! How so?"

"I dunno. But, you are."

"Hm. That's weird, y'know."

Minato smiled sheepishly. That verbal tic again…

**+Main World+**

Meanwhile, at the world were the Great Fourth Shinobi War just ended, Tsunade and Sakura loomed over Naruto's now tattooed body inside the tent they had set up, checking for the teen's vital signs and some possible irregularities on him.

"How is he?" asked Kakashi, entering the tent with Sasuke in tow.

Tsunade and Sakura pulled their glowing hands simultaneously and looked up at the newcomers.

"He's physically fine." Replied Sakura.

"We couldn't find anything out of ordinary except these black markings on his body that stopped glowing. The chakra he had absorbed is gradually converted into his own. Though there is something more that is off." Informed the Fifth Hokage.

Sasuke took a seat next to Sakura and across from Tsunade and asked, "What is it?"

Tsunade looked straight at Sasuke with a calculating gaze before looking at Kakashi who chose to remain standing. "The Tailed Beasts."

The pink haired teen, feeling the same as Tsunade, supplied the new information upon seeing the looks of Sasuke and Kakashi that told them to stop kicking in the bush. She said, "They're abnormal silent and still."

"It's probably because Naruto is recuperating." Kakashi guessed, but Tsuande told him otherwise.

"The Tailed Beasts are dormant as of now, so as Naruto as he is currently in the process of converting Madara's chakra, but…he seems to be not with us. His sub consciousness, I mean. It appears that Naruto is not with us physically."

There was a paused before Kakahi broke it with his sigh. "Is there an explanation of this?"

"No." said Tsunade. "We have to run more test on him and see what is causing him to be in this state."

Outside the tent Tsunade, Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke were in, were more tents lined up. Everyone was doing their own tasks; healing the injured, set up more tents, cook food, and prepare their things so that they could go back to their villages once everything had settled down.

Apparently, just after Naruto fell into a deep sleep, the ninjas who were once dead were brought back to life even those who were obliterated back at the Headquarters except the Edo Tensei summons; the previous Hokages, as they already departed the world of the living right after. The vast battlefield now grew grass, filling the void and dead looking land and bringing comfort to everyone.

Up on a cliff sat a black haired man; Uchiha Obito. He, too, was brought back to life. He already accepted his fate that he won't live past the war and won't see Nohara Rin in the afterlife, saying it was his punishment. But, now, now that he was given another chance to restart, he vowed to Rin that he will live his life to the fullest and protect his village from anyone who dared to harm it.

Just then, Kakashi appeared behind him and joined him, watching the tents below them.

"Kakashi." Said Obito.

"How are you?" asked Kakashi, not looking at Obito.

The Uchiha sighed. "I don't know. I don't know what to feel, but…I want a new start, Kakashi."

"Hn. I'm sure Naruto will be happy with your decision. And, Sasuke…he won't feel so alone now that he, too, is back." The silver haired man replied.

"Yeah. However, I doubt Tsunade-san will let me step in Konoha again after what I've done. After what I've done to Naruto and his friends."

"She won't welcome you with open arms. Sure, that's true. But, she knew Naruto would like you back to Konoha."

"You're right. But then again, this has nothing to do with Naruto."

"WRONG." Kakashi boomed his voice as he looked at Obito who returned stared back at him with his own pair of black eyes. "Naruto has to do with it; everything. And because it has something to do with him, Lady Tsunade can't say 'no' to Naruto's requests. Hell, she even ordered Naruto not to dwell in war, but Naruto is as stubborn as his mother. And you know what happened. Naruto joined the war in the end. No one can stop him."

Obito was deemed speechless after that. He did not know what to say or how to respond to that. Indeed, Naruto was unique. He and the blonde teen were the same, but at the same time different.

Feeling content, Obito let out a relief breath he did not know he was holding and looked up at the bright blue sky with a smile. He felt his chest relax after hearing what Kakashi told him.

"If what you said about Naruto is true, then I couldn't say 'no' to him if he really wants me back to Konoha."

"Even if it takes him three years or more, he will persevere." Kakashi confirmed as though back at the old days Naruto was chasing Sasuke to bring him back to their village and now he achieved his promise to Sakura before.

"Let's get back, Obito." Kakashi grunted as he stood up, dusting off the dirt on his clothes. "They are waiting for you to lend them your hands in doing the tasks, so don't be late." And with that said, Kakashi vanished.

Obito smiled, reminiscing their old days as genin team. Looking down at the tents, he mumbled, "I already grown out of that habit, Kakashi, but maybe it wouldn't hurt much if the great Uchiha Obito returns, right?" he then laid to his back, his hands folded behind his head, planning to get back to the tent after more or less two hours. "I'll just tell them I fell off the tree and knocked off myself after hitting my head pretty hard on the forest floor." He chuckled.

* * *

**Note: So, how's the start? Please review and let me know... This is my first time writing a Naruto fan fiction. : )**


	2. Naruto no Genten

**Note: I'm pretty excited to update, so here's an early chapter for you guys. Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favs. It's driving me crazy. LOL. Just kidding, it's not driving me crazy, but it makes me happy to know that there are people who liked the first chapter. I'm currently working on the third chapter and is almost done, but I'm not sure when I can finish it and update this. Anyways...enjoy the second chapter.**

* * *

**第二章**

**ナルトの原点**

* * *

**Second Chapter: Naruto's Origin**

* * *

**+Main World+**

In front of the tent where the unconscious blonde teen, Naruto, resided in was Kakashi, standing and holding a bowl of warm water and a clean and dry towel hanging on his left arm; he had this dejected look on whilst his right eye was twitching. "Dare to repeat that, Obito?" asked the silver haired elite in a dejected yet warning tone.

Obito, in his laid back posture, averted his gaze to his left with a sigh that seemed to fuel Kakashi's irritation. He said, "Told you, when I hopped on a tree branch I slipped, fell on the back of my head, and was knocked out for roughly two hours."

"..." Kakashi glared at him. "Do you really think I'll buy that lie?"

"So, you caught me, huh. But, mind you. I really slipped off the tree branch on my here though I wasn't knocked out."

"Whatever. Just get lost already." with that said Kakashi left Obito to collect dried logs in the woods before the sun sets.

Smiling, the Uchiha's black sheep flickered to the woods and started collecting logs that were on the forest floor and chopping some from the living trees itself.

Kakashi on the other hand settled the bowl of warm water beside Naruto's and sat cross-legged. He dipped the towel he had on the water, squeezed it, and wiped Naruto's face clean. He looked at the blonde's face, tracing his facial features that were akin to his teacher, Namikaze Minato, yet it also looked like Uzumaki Kushina's.

Perfect mix. Kakashi smiled at the thought and proceeded on undressing Naruto. He carefully took the battered orange jacket off of his student and his fishnet shirt. Placing it aside, his attention was caught by the Uzumaki Clan crest on his chest and the black intricate around it. And upon further observation, he noticed that the markings appeared to be shifting from time to time. At first he thought it was just optical illusion, but then later on he found out it was not.

It's really moving almost unnoticeably. I need to tell Lady Tsunade if she hadn't noticed this yet.

Kakashi then rushed his task and immediate put Naruto in a new pair of light blue pyjamas before he went off to Tsunade's tent.

The Elite was on his way when Tsunade came out of her tent.

The Fifth Hokage caught Kakashi at the corner of her eyes, and so she turned to face her subordinate. "Kakashi." she said.

Kakashi approached his superior and bowed in greeting. "Lady Tsunade. I have something to inform you."

"What is it?"

"The seal markings on Naruto's are moving."

"Moving?" Tsunade raised an elegant brow.

"Yes, Lady Hokage. Though only barely and almost unnoticeable."

"I see. Thank you. You're dismissed."

"Understood." he bowed and was left by.

Tsunade, her face contorted into a frown, went to check on Naruto and true to Kakashi's words, they were moving. She placed her hand on Naruto's chest and glowed in emerald, checking for irregularities, but found nothing apart from what she already knew.

"What is this?" she asked herself.

"You have nothing to worry about, Tsunade."

Tsunade whipped her head at the origin of the new voice; Orochimaru, one of the legendary sannin.

"Orochimaru..."

The newcomer smirked as he ventured in and stood in front of Naruto's person. "It's natural to see the seal moving. It only shows that it's working properly. If not, then something's wrong." he explained.

"He's not waking up." Tsunade pointed out.

"About that, Princess. I can't explain it to you, but if you like I can conduct some test on him."

"Hell no! I'm not handing him to you. What if you do something...some shit on him!?"

"Whatever you say, Tsunade. But, remember the offer is open, so just come and get me if you need assistance." said Orochimaru and left the tent.

Tsunade thought about the offer. She may be the greatest medical ninja in Konoha, but Orochimaru knew more about human anatomy and psychology than her as he was doing experiments on living humans for years and had farther understanding in that field.

"I need time to think." Tsunade told herself.

It was already dark when Obito came back to the tents with a handful of logs. He noticed the looks of the ninjas from different nations sent to him. Said looks were a mixture of emotions varying from understanding, sympathy to hurtful and loathing.

I guess this is the prize I get after the deeds I've done. I need to work hard to gain their trust.

Ignoring the looks, the black sheep continued on walking, looking for the silver haired elite as he did not know where to drop the logs he had collected when someone punched him on top of his head. As a result, he dropped the logs and some hit his right toe.

"GYAAA!" yelped Obito, clutching his aching toe and hopping on his spot in the hopes of easing the pain whilst turning to see his assailant.

"KAKASHI YOU JERK!" he bellowed.

"Yo!" was Kakashi's reply with a smile.

Obito had forgotten his aching toe upon seeing the person he saught and the culprit who punched him. "Don't 'Yo!' me. What the hell was that for!?"

"You're late." Kakashi pointed out the obvious.

"So? I had a fight that's why."

"With whom?"

"Tiger."

"Tiger? Who's that?"

"If you're thinking 'tiger' is a ninja with that name, then I'm sorry to disappoint you because it's literally a tiger." Obito then turned his back on Kakashi and pointed at the big scratched he received from the tiger.

"I wonder how the tiger appeared in the woods since it hasn't been a day yet when grass and trees started sprouting."

"Don't ask me, Kakashi."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, follow me."

Kakashi helped Obito with his logs and walked off to where Kakashi wanted them to be. Unbeknownst to them, those who had witnessed their short exchange stared at their retreating backs, wondering when the two became friends.

**+Parallel World+**

The twelve years old blonde boy, Naruto, had once again woken up in the very same room as yesterday when he first woke up in the world similar to his and that where he did not belong. Before he went back to sleep last night, he was hoping to get back where he supposed to be. But, no. It did not happen much to his dismay, and to top it off, the first thing he saw upon waking up was the offending white ceiling.

I neither like nor loathe hospitals. In fact, I like the bed; it's more comfortable than the one I have in my apartment. It's just that I'm getting frustrated. I couldn't get anywhere with this.

Naruto frowned, glaring holes at the ceiling as though he was forcing it to let him out.

However, the boy snapped out of his musings when Minato chose the time to enter the room with a tray of breakfast; a glass of fresh milk, a cup of rice, a bowl of chicken broth, and two fresh red apples.

"Good morning." Minato greeted as he settled the tray on Naruto's lap. "How have you been?" asked the man, taking a seat.

"I'm having a field day actually." Naruto deadpanned.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Dad, can I use bathroom?"

Being the hailed genius, Minato caught the hidden message behind it, and so he helped his son, taking off the catheter and helping him up to the bathroom.

The boy said his thanks as he sat back on the bed and ate his breakfast.

"We can go home now after you finish that all." Minato told Naruto as he leaned back and folded his arms behind his head with a smile.

Halting the spoon that held his food, Naruto asked, "Really!?" as he looked at his father with wide and expectant eyes.

"Really." The man nodded. "Now hurry up, boy."

And so, the boy did hurry up. He literally inhaled his breakfast, choking in the process.

"Hey, take it easy young man." Minato berated his son as the latter reached for his milk. "I'm not telling you to take everything in one go."

"Yeah, but I wanna go home, y'know!"

"Yes, yes. But, take it easy, okay?"

Naruto nodded.

It was not long before the blonde boy finished his meal. Minato then took the dishes, placing it on the nightstand, and helped his son in a new set of clothes he brought; black pants with two orange vertical lines on each side, black shirt topped with orange flak jacket that had the Uzumaki crest in blue circle plate at the back, and a pair of navy blue sweat wrist bands.

After getting dress, Naruto sat on his bed; his feet dangling on the side as he waited for his father, who left to get a wheel chair, to come back.

Why can't I move my legs properly? It feels numb and my arms and hands are weak. Naruto thought, frowning at his feet.

"It's because this body you are using was in coma for five years!"

Once again, the boy found himself in his subconscious dimension. He turned around and saw his partner, lying on his stomach and his head resting on his palm. "Kurama." said Naruto. "Did you find anything about our situatuon?"

"Apparently it's 'your situation' only."

"Why?"

"Because I'm still inside your real body." replied the Nine-tailed Fox. His host was about to ask why, but he beat him to that and said, "Before you ask, let me tell you what I found after studying that body you are in. I dug in the boy's memories and found that five years ago he run away and was attacked. The memory was vague as of the moment because of the head injury the boy had received after he was attack. The day your consciousness arrived in this world and in the boy's body was the day the boy died. Your consciousness then was compelled to this world that's why you are here."

"I see. So my counterpart here died and I was suck here to continue his life?"

"Correction; you are compelled."

"Compelled? Why? There's no reason for me to be in here."

"Yes. You don't have a reason, because you have a world where you truly belong. But, your heart's desire for a family to go home to did the trick."

Naruto tilted his head down. It had been so long since he wished for a family to return to and it was long forgotten as he was occupied with the raging battle and the death of his loved ones. However, Kurama reminded him of that made him realized that he still wish for a family.

A family he was denied to have.

"Right, but Kurama I want to return, y'know! I can't be here!"

"I know. Let's call it a day. Minato's coming."

Naruto returned to his senses just in time Minato came in by the door, pushing a wheelchair.

"You ready to go?" asked the Fourth when he reached his son.

"You bet!"

Minato heaved his son off of the bed and put him on the wheelchair. Without a word, he pushed said wheelchair out of the room and into the town. While on their way home, Naruto noticed the smiles the villagers sent toward his father and him. There were occasional waves of 'hello' and 'hi' and greetings of 'good morning'. He noted that the villagers did not hate him or used to hate him as he could feel the respect he received from the villagers. Whether it's because he was the Fourth Hokage's son or whatnot, he did not know.

"Naruto-sama!" one of the villagers yelled upon seeing the blonde boy. Said villager was a man, a merchant to be precise, walked closer to him as Minato stopped to accommodate the man. "It's good to have you back, Naruto-sama! Here, take this." Said the delighted merchant, giving Naruto a box of sweet treats. Soon, the others followed his example and swarmed.

"W-wait! Wait a second!" Naruto shrieked as the villagers fawned over him, wishing his fast recovery and all while Minato took the liberty to get out of the crowd and watched his son being attack by the folks, smiling amusedly.

The Fourth noticed that the crowd was out of control, so he used his Hiraishin, which made the boy disoriented, to get to the house with his son. And the next thing Naruto found was that a small four-year old boy had tackled him from out of thin air, making them fall backward and Naruto hitting his head on the wooden floor of entry way of their average house. Said boy had platinum blonde hair, a pair of huge iced blue eyes that was the shaped of his father's, a pale complexion, and was wearing dark brown shorts and purple shirt with a splatter of black design on the lower left.

"Aniue!" exclaimed the boy.

All Naruto could do was stare at the boy and think of the contrasting colors. He's so bright! It's good to see him wearing dark colors or I'll be blinded by his hair and skin color.

"Aniue! I finally meet my aniue!"

To say that Naruto was astounded by the little boy's reaction would be the understatement of the year as he felt like collapsing right then. "Uhm…who are you?" he asked as Minato helped them up.

"Name's Yuri!" replied the boy, now dubbed as Yuri. "Let's play aniue! Let's play!" he said, jumping up and down while pulling Naruto's right hand.

"Yuri, aniue has a long day and he needs rest. You can play with him when he's all better now." Minato told his youngest.

"But, father…" Yuri whined as he swung his brother's arm in frustration. "Aniue has been sleeping for so long! He even missed everyday's breakfast, lunch, and dinner and snacks!"

"It's because he was not feeling well and his headache made him that."

"But…I wanna play with him…"

"No, Yuri. Aniue needs his rest."

Yuri was about to retort when Naruto beat him and said, "I think it's okay dad. I'll play with him."

"You sure Naruto?"

Naruto smiled widely. "Of course! But, no running since I still can't use my legs properly, y'know. Maybe I can teach him some ninja art hand seals."

"You know ninja art hand seals?" confused, Minato asked.

"Yeah. Why? Do you think I don't?"

"Well, yes."

"And why is that?"

"Because of some inconvenience before, I wasn't able to enrol you at Ninja Academy when you were six. When you were seven did I only had the chance to enrol you and a few weeks after that you were attack." Minato explained only to receive a baffled 'oh' from Naruto.

"I don't know that."

"You're memory may be intact, but it's jumbled up said the doctor, so you might find or have things you don't understand or know. But, it's okay Naruto. The doctor told me that it's normal and that you will have your memory in place by time so don't worry."

"I'm not worried, dad. Maybe you are."

Minato chuckled sheepishly and Yuri, who was pouting at the sideline, chose that moment to butt in and demanded Naruto to play with him.

"Go to the backyard." Said Minato to the two.

Yuri then excitedly pushed the wheelchair Naruto was on to the backdoor and out to the backyard, leaving Minato on his own devices.

In the kitchen was a woman with the same hair color as the boy, Yuri, only hers was longer and tied in a braid. Like Yuri, she had a pale complexion. She was wearing dark blue dress topped with white apron; she was currently pumping the clogged sink.

"Sayo." She heard someone called her and turned around gracefully to see Minato leaning by the door frame with his arms folded against his chest and a bright smile plastered on his tanned face.

"Minato!" Sayo dropped her pump and went to embrace her husband. "Aren't you early today?"

"Well, yes. Naruto was discharged, so I brought him home. He's with Yuri now at the backyard, playing."

Frowning, Sayo pulled away from the hug and looked at her husband disapprovingly. "Will he be alright? Naruto and I didn't have a good start and this is the first time he met Yuri."

Minato tore his wife's hold and sat on the nearby chair followed by his wife who sat opposite of him. "Don't worry." He said. "I think Naruto doesn't remember it yet, and I hope before he will, this opportunity would help him understand our situation and finally accept that I remarried to you."

"I hope you're right. Is there anything else that I should be aware of apart from his sort of memory loss?"

"Yes. Apparently, there are a little change in his personality and his choice of food. You see, he first requested Ramen instead of Udon when he first woke up, thought that there's a war going on, and recently he offered to teach Yuri some ninja art hand seals even though nobody had taught him that yet. But, like the doctor said it's normal. All we have to do is support him until he get his memories right back."

"I see."

**+Main World+**

It had been fairly a week since the end of the war and on that day, the Shinobi Alliance went back home to their respective villages.

And at the same time, Tsunade made up her mind in letting Orochimaru run a test on Naruto with her when they arrived at Konoha.

The villagers and ninja of commoner level below received a message from the Fifth Hokage herself five days prior. They rejoiced upon hearing the good news of the aftermath of the war and now everyone gathered at the main gate with Konohamaru and his team in lead, waiting for the arrival of Konoha ninjas.

They had been waiting for so long already. Some arrived at the gate around six in the morning while others around seven and eight. Now, it was quarter to twelve when Konohamaru saw the silhouettes of Konoha ninja's from. Squinting his eyes and shielding his vision with his right hand from the sun's brightness, he saw Tsunade followed by teams seven, eight, ten, and Gai.

"They're here!" yelled the ecstatic Konohamaru and turned to face his fellow and repeated what he had said. "They are here!"

And yells of joy erupted, but it did not last long when they saw Naruto on Kakashi's back and the two Uchihas behind him.

"Naruto-nii-san!" Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon exclaimed in unison as they rushed to Kakashi.

"What happened to him?" asked Konohamaru to Kakashi.

"He's exhausted, is all."

"What about that black markings on him?"

"It's nothing to worry about. It helps him recover." Kakashi half lied. He did not want them to worry too much.

Then, one of the villagers recognized Sasuke and the newly arrived ninjas were bombarded by the villagers with their questions about how did they defeat the enemy, why Sasuke was back, and who is the new man that looked familiar.

Tsunade sighed tiredly, pinching the bridge of her nose and told them she will answer all questions tomorrow all at once in a commanding tone. She then ordered Kakashi to bring Naruto to the hospital and rest.

The next day, the Fifth Hokage found herself atop the Hokage tower, looking down at the civilians with the ANBU squad, Elite and Commoner ninjas lined up behind her. She began her speech by thanking their gods in helping them won the war and the support they received before filling her people of Konoha in about how the war went on in a short yet detailed story. Once done, she called Uchiha Sasuke fort and reintroduced him to Konoha. She told everyone the truth of Sasuke's betrayal and his resolve of seeking forgiveness, which the villagers gave to him after some thought and explainations from Tsunade herself.

Their Hokage then called Uchiha Obito, earning stunned looks and murmured surprise upon hearing another Uchiha beside from Sasuke. She informed them that Obito was thought dead during the Third Shinobi War and had been missing all these years because of so-called 'amnesia', leaving the fact that he was the 'Tobi' of Akatsuki who worked with Madara.

And last, but not the least, Tsunade called Orochimaru who said he did not need to be forgiven, but asked to be allowed in medical field in Konoha once again.

The villagers disapproved like Orochimaru expected, but he knew Tsunade will allow him. It may take everything in him, but he was willing to do anything to gain the respect and trust he once lost. He did not need to be forgiven; respect and trust was enough for him.

"SILENCE!" Tsunade bellowed, silencing the crowd. "Now, before you leave I have something to inform you all including the Konoha ninjas. This information is a SS-rank secret by the Third Hokage's ordeal after the Nine-tailed Fox attack seventeen years ago. As your Hokage, I deemed it safe to let this information out now that there is no treat against us from other hidden villages, though if there is... I'm completely sure he can protect himself. This information I'm talking about is of the heritage of one Uzumaki Naruto."


	3. Yūkai

**Note: Hi, there! It's good to have you again. Looks like I'm updating fast, isn't it? Well, it's because I already have the idea complete and all I have to do is arrange the sequence of the scenes. I hope this will continue on like this until I completed the story. You know, reviews help authors motivate their spirits, so... review? Hehe. Enjoy the third chapter!**

* * *

**第三章**

**誘拐**

* * *

**Third Chapter: Kidnapping**

* * *

**+Main World+**

"I can hardly believe it." said Sakura to no one in particular as she made her way from the Hokage tower to the hospital together with Kakashi, Sasuke, and Obito.

"Well, I know Naruto is sensei's son, but..." Kakashi trailed off.

"It's a SS-rank secret after all, so get over it." Obito told Kakashi.

Tsunade had told everyone of Naruto's heritage. She first revealed that he was the Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato's son and noticed regret visible on most of the civilians and some ninjas. Those ignorant of the truth about the Jinchuuriki's role had detested and shunned Naruto at his early stage of his childhood and only did they accept him after he saved the village from Pain. And, to find out Naruto was the Fourth's son felt like a slap on their faces as they realized their mistakes. Furthermore, Tsunade told them the relationship between Senju and Uzumaki as distant blood relatives.

The additional information led to Tsunade's granparents; the Shodai Hokage, Senju Hashirama, and his wife Uzumaki Mito who happened to be the grandaunt of Konoha's Red Hot Habanero and Naruto's mother, Uzumaki Kushina, the last princess of Uzushio Village.

Which make her cousin to Senju Tsunade who was the crowned princess of Senju clan.

In short, Uzumaki Naruto was the heir of both Senju and Uzumaki; a royal blood in his own right and the last prince of both mentioned clans.

To say that the people of Konoha were astounded would be the understatement of the year and it felt like someone had just dropped an atomic bomb for those who had shunned the blonde teen.

Apart from that, she also told the ones who did not know that Mito was the first host of the Nine-tailed Fox followed by Kushina and Naruto, who now housed all the Tailed Beasts, after his mother's death.

'Double kill' they say.

Team Gai, Sai, and the rest of rookie nine were standing in front of Naruto's room, loitering, when Kakashi, Obito, Sakura, and Sasuke.

Hinata was the first to notice the newcomers. "Sir Kakashi!" she called, earning Kiba's attention that barked at Obito and Sasuke and pointed accusingly at them.

"What on earth are you doin'ere? I understand Sasuke being here, but you!?" Kiba glared at Obito. "Tobi- I mean Madara! You're not allowed here!"

"Uhm... The name's Obito. Uchiha Obito, mind you." Obito replied monotonously.

"I don't care!"

"Kiba-kun, we're in hospital. Please pipe down." Hinata put a placated hand on Kiba's shoulders.

"I said I don't-" the Inuzuka was cut abruptly as a fist that seemed to appear out of the blue collided with his face, square on his nose, and was sent across to the other end of the hallway, creating a small crater on the wall where he landed.

Lee as usual yelled, "Alright! Sakura-chan's YOUTH is BURNING LIKE THE WILL OF FIRE!" pumping a fist in the air, making Sakura twitched irritably when Gai mirrored Lee's action.

Clutching his bleeding nose, Kiba exclaimed with tears welling in his eyes, "The hell Sakura! That hurts!" in a muffled voice.

Sakura just gave him an annoyed look. "That's for yelling in the hospital." she then turned to everyone and asked why they were loitering.

"The door's lock. We can't come in. " Sai replied.

"I think the Hokage doesn't want anyone disturb Naruto's rest." Sasuke guessed, earning nods from the others.

"Why don't we have a drink and know each other?" suggested Obito, rubbing his palms and turning to Kakashi. "Kakashi's treat of course!"

Meanwhile, at the Hokage's office Orochimaru sat on the couch, drinking black tea, while Tsunade was stomping on the papers that needed her approval.

"Tsunade." Orochimaru spoke as he replaced the tea cup on the saucer that was on the coffee table.

"Not now, Orochimaru. I'm busy." said Tsunade, but the snake sannin paid it no heed as he let her know what was in his mind.

"I think it's not a good idea letting everyone here in the village know Naruto's heritage."

"Get to the point." Tsunade ordered.

"I mean not because the Great Five Nations is allied, there are still some small villages that will catch the news and would possibly take advantage of it. Another thing is the Konoha's people. True, they accepted and respected Naruto after he saved Konoha from Pain and the whole world against Uchiha Madara, but you can't be rest assured of that. We don't know there might be few who hold so much hatred towards Naruto. It's pointless if this one would dare harm the boy after learning his heritage, but let me warn you, Tsunade. I have a bad feeling about this. It's like a storm after the calm, so I suggest you have someone you trust guard Naruto."

Tsunade halted her task; she seemed to be thinking of what Orochimaru had told her.

_He has a point. Better safe than not._ She thought and called Shizune.

"Yes, Master Tsunade!" replied Shizune as she entered the office with another stock of papers, making Tsunade smack her forehead and drag her hand down in disdain.

_I was gone for a few days because of war and _this _is what welcomes me? The bane..._ Tsunade stared at the stock of papers on Shizune's hands hatefully before schooling her facade in a neutral demeanour. She said, "Call Hatake Kakashi. I have a special task for him."

"Understood." said Shizune and dropped the papers on Tsunade's table.

Amused, Orochimaru smirked at Tsunade's predicament. _I don't mind working on papers, but _this _is hell. Glad Sir Sarutobi didn't choose me as his successor._

**+Parallel World+**

It was a fair day in Konoha and Naruto, who was finally out of his wheelchair, lied on his back on the grassy field of hillside with his limbs sprawled, watching the sun set in the horizon.

Warm breeze made its presence to the blonde boy, caressing his skin soothingly and ruffling his blonde locks playfully.

Naruto closed his eyes as he savoured the warm and relaxing feeling. He had been rehabbing his legs to get it to work properly for a week and had been entertaining his handful and troublesome of a brother, Yuri. Apparently, his younger brother was quite a demanding brat.

Now, his father was held in his office and his mother took his brother to the market.

_A lone time at last..._

"Hey, Kurama." Naruto looked up at the bored giant fox. "I can sense five ANBU guarding me ever since I woke up here. I want to train to unlock my chakra reserve again, but I can't without rising suspicion."

Kurama snorted. **"Why don't you go to library and pretend to self study about chakra and all, then you can train?"**

"..." dumbfounded, Naruto deemed himself a blockhead. "Y'know, why didn't I think of that?"

**"Yeah." **Kurama rolled his eyes. **"I should eat you because you're an idiot."**

Naruto held his hands in a placating manner. "Now, now Kurama." he said. "Don't joke to me like that. Oh! Before I forget I have something to tell you."

**"What is it?"**

"I'm having dreams...more like memories, but it's vague and I forget most of it once I woke up, and then I have this unexplainable feeling whenever Sayo-I mean mom talks to me and...Yuri...sometimes he irritates me for no reason." Naruto scrunched up his face as he averted his eyes to the side.

**"Ah. I know that. It's because of that body's memories and emotions. The memories that are locked up after the **_**attack**_** is starting to resurface as the body continue on recovering itself, resulting into you feeling the emotions the body remembers towards other people."**

"Would that be inconvenient?"

**"Yes. I'm not sure how this will affect your life here now. It won't be easy, but try your best to adjust."**

"Thanks, Kurama. See ya later! Mom's coming."

Kurama watched Naruto's retreating back as the latter run off to the oblivion back to reality before the fox lied on his stomach, snorting when Shukaku, the One-Tailed Beast Racoon, appeared beside him, declaring he was the most powerful Tailed Beasts of them all.

Sayo was on her way home together with her son, Yuri, and groceries on her hands when Naruto approached her from her left.

"Hey mom, hey shrimp." he greeted with a smile.

"Don't call me that, aniue! Just you wait. I'll be taller than you!" protested Yuri; his face flushed with fury.

Sayo chuckled. "Hello Naruto."

"What's for dinner?"

"Crabs and..." she paused as she stole a glance on Yuri who was pouting at his brother then back at Naruto. "..._shrimp."_ she appended.

Upon hearing the last word, Yuri snapped his head to his mother. "Mother!" he whined.

"Come now. Help your mother cook supper." Sayo chided and pulled Yuri back home with Naruto in tow.

**+Main World+**

There were two men on the outskirts of Konoha, killing some time. The first man was perched on a branch, wearing a pair of slippers and black pants, beige shirt, and brown bottomless vest and was chewing on a stick of sugar cane. Said man had slightly tanned skin, short dark brown hair fading into light brown, and a pair of sharp cobalt eyes. He was around twenty-five to thirty years old. The other man who had a fair complexion, short unruly black hair, and two caramel eyes was standing by the tree where the first one was perched on under the canopy of leaves. He was wearing ninja sandals, brown cargo pants and white short sleeves shirt with maroon scarf hanging on his neck, and was approximately in his early twenties.

"Who would've thought that kid is the son of our Fourth Hokage let alone a royal blood?" the brunette snickered.

"Well, he does look similar to the Fourth, so it's no surprise. But… you're right. Nobody, I'm sure, ever thought of him being the heir of Senju and…" the raven haired one trailed off and looked up at his companion. "Didn't the Uzushio was destroyed? I thought nobody survived the attack."

"Idiot. Don't you know who Red Hot Habanero is? Or, know the kid's last name? Anyway," he sighed, closing his eyes. "I should've seen this coming. He's an Uzumaki and Uzumaki is related to Senju, but to think that he belongs to the royalty. Man…the kid's got lucky."

"Yeah. Most people, if not all, wish to one wake up one day and become as wealthy as him. He really is a lucky guy." He smiled, not noticing the brunette's jealousy and hatred.

**+Parallel World+**

Sometime later, Yuri helped Naruto prepare the table before sitting on the chair. Just then, Minato walked in and gave his wife, who was holding the pot, a quick peck on her cheek. "I'm home." he said.

"Welcome home!" Sayo, Yuri, and Naruto chorused.

"You're just in time for supper, Minato." said Sayo, placing the pot on the table and sat across from Naruto and Yuri at the right side of the table while Minato sat at the head.

Naruto started digging in when his father began. He ate about four spoonful of food, watching the scene unfolded right before his eyes, before he stopped to admire the whole picture of family with a fond smile.

_If mom is alive...would it be like this? Would I have a sibling like Yuri?_ Naruto wondered. _Wait... I thought my mom was Kushina and not Sayo...maybe dad and mom didn't end up together in this world._

Suddenly, a memory flashed in Naruto's mind; a memory that was not his, which was accompanied by pain.

_"Be a good boy, okay?"_ said the woman with vibrant and beautiful red hair, whose face was obscured by the light from behind, but her smile put the light to shame as it was the only thing Naruto could see clearly.

"Mom..." Naruto, his voice quivered, spoke out loud enough for the rest of the family to hear.

Minato, Sayo, and Yuri stared at Naruto's still form. Their plates were almost empty while Naruto's was barely touched. Concerned, Sayo asked, "What is it, honey?"

The blonde boy did not seem to hear her, so Yuri shook his shoulder. "Aniue, mother's asking you." said the pale boy, which effectively snapped Naruto out of his daze.

Blinking, the blonde boy turned to Yuri. "Oh." was what he could only utter. He then felt a large and calloused hand on his other shoulder. He looked to his left and saw his father's worried face.

"Are you okay?" asked Minato.

"...oh. Uhm...yeah." Naruto chuckled sheepishly. He scratched the back of his head and said, "Just a little winded and my head hurts a bit. May I excuse myself? I'm not feeling well actually."

"Alright. I'll check on you later. Go to your bed and rest." Minato told his son before the latter left the table, leaving Minato and Sayo frowned as they shared a concerned look.

The door to Naruto's room clicked open and the owner came in. He did not mind turning the lights on as he plopped on his soft bed face first. He then rolled to his back and stared at the bluish ceiling.

"Kurama..."

_**"I know, it's difficult."**_

"Yeah. But I don't get it, y'know. It's frustrating." he frowned.

_**"It's because children have strong emotions and resolve. Your version here was only seven when he went into a long coma and even though the body grew, the mind remained like what it was before. It's like a brat is asking you candy and won't stop pestering you until you submit to his demand. And combined with your stubborn attitude, it's hard to control the emotions the body you are in is showing. You may be older and stronger than your version here, but the Naruto here is still you and it's not easy to fight yourself."**_

"What should I do now? I can't let these emotions that are not mine blind me. I almost snap at mom back then, y'know! I can't lose, Kurama. I can't until...until I find my way back.

_**"I understand you, kit. I couldn't lend you a hand to help you put your version's emotions at bay, so you need to concentrate and think more. Meditation will help you clear your mind."**_

"Right. Thanks, Kurama!"

_**"Hn. Rest, kit. We'll talk more tomorrow."**_

"Yeah." Replied the blonde boy as he felt the fox went back to his slumber. He was told to rest, but could not find the decency to close his eyes let alone sleep as his mind wandered off to his friends back _home_ with his eyes still glued on the ceiling and limbs sprawled on the bed. He was getting tired of thinking not to get too close to his so called family because he knew one of these days will come where he has to go back to where he belonged, and speaking of _that_ day, when will it be? Or, how can he go back to his real body? Being in the twelve years old version of yours in an alternate world and use said body like your avatar was something not to be laughed at or enjoyed. He might _enjoy_ the company of family, but still…

_They are not my family. My _family_ are at home… In Konoha… My Konoha…_

There was a creaking noise with each step Minato took in the hallway as he made his way to his son's bedroom. He had been thinking over the past days since Naruto woke up in the hospital. The Naruto he knew was a bundle of little sunshine until he introduced the boy to a woman, Sayo, whom he married to when his son was only seven, and since that day their lives changed drastically. Minato blamed himself for what had happened on the day Naruto was attacked. He knew his son was kind and understanding, so he thought that he would understand that he found another woman that he loved and wanted to marry her. But then, Naruto did not take it like what Minato had expected. His son instead pushed the woman and tried to convince him not to marry again, because if he did…

"_Don't do this to me, dad, or I'll run away!"_

Minato recalled the words Naruto let out while struggling not to cry. He never thought Naruto to be the kind to do things like running away because he did not get what he wanted like some spoiled children.

_But, he did run away and look where it got us now._

Since then, while Naruto was in coma Minato locked himself with the paperwork in his office most of the time to clear off his mind.

"_Dad! You promised! You promised to me! You promised to _her_!"_

There it was again; Naruto's cries.

Minato stopped in front of the door that leads to Naruto's room. He stayed there for awhile, sensing the ANBU team of four outside the house and out of hearing range, guarding. Then, he sighed and pulled out all of his wits to open the door.

Hearing the soft 'click' of the door opening, Naruto glanced to his left and saw his father walked in silently.

"Naruto." Said Minato calmly. "You, okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

The man ventured in and sat on the edge of bed, eyeing his son. "I'm just worried. You spaced out quite long, spoke so suddenly, and…you didn't finish your meal."

"… well… I-I was… y'know, like, sort of a flashback and…my head hurt a little…"

"I see." He stroked Naruto's blonde locks that were so much like his. "How are you feeling now? Think you're up to resume your dinner?"

"Nah, I'll pass. I'm not feeling that hungry, and I'm fine now so no worries."

"Even if you say so, I still can't help, but get worried when it comes to you."

Naruto did not say anything and remained still.

Minato wondered how much Naruto could remember, so he asked. "How much do you remember, Naruto?"

The boy looked up at his father then back to the ceiling. _What should I tell him? _He asked himself. _I absolutely remember everything, but not a single thing about my version here._ Then he decided to say nothing except the red haired woman he saw in the short flashback.

Minato frowned at this though Naruto did not see it as he was busy staring at the ceiling.

_The doctor said his memories are intact and is just jumbled up, so he may mix up his dreams with his real life experiences. And…to think that he forgot about _you_…_ thought Minato.

"Sleep, son." Minato kissed Naruto on his forehead. "If you need anything just tell me, understand?"

"Yes."

"Good night, son."

"'night too, dad." With that said, Minato left his son and went to check on Yuri before going to his shared room with Sayo waiting for him.

_He has change so much. He looks more mature than his age, and the looks of his eyes… he seems to have seen the horrors of war. Wait. He mentioned before that we are at war. Maybe, that memory lapse did that to him?_

**+Main World+**

Kakashi stood outside the Hokage's office with his back on his, looking dumbstruck.

"What's wrong? You look like someone dumb you with a punch." Said Obito as Kakashi looked at him dejectedly.

"Lady Tsunade gave me an earful of sermon and almost beat me to death had Sakura, Shizune, and Orochimaru pinned her on her seat."

"Why?"

Apparently, Shizune had been looking for Kakashi all around the village for hours because Tsunade ordered her so. It was way past five in the afternoon when she found him with his peers and their students in the restaurant, celebrating for whatever reason perhaps for the end of the war and making it back alive. And when she came back with him, Tsunade was fuming and on the verge of throwing the table out of the window.

Tsunade immediately yelled at the top of her lungs upon seeing Kakashi at last and late. Kakashi usually was late and she knew it, but to be late more than three to five hours was something she could not tolerate and it only levelled up her range when someone reported that Naruto was missing. So, she sent Shizune to inform the tracking team, Kurenei's Team, to find Naruto as soon as possible and whoever took him must be captured alive before going for Kakashi's head. Good thing, Sakura, Shizune, and Orochimaru was there to restrained and calm her before she kicked Kakashi out.

"So…that's how it is. Well, don't forget to thank them for restraining the Hokage or else…who knows; maybe you will be in coma?"

Kakashi sighed; his ears still ringing from Tsunade's outburst. "Yeah, remind me to thank them later after we find Naruto."

"Sure."

While Kakashi and Obito flickered away from the tower to gather things they needed, team Kurenei was in the west side of the village in the woods. Hinata was up above, perching on a branch with her byakugan activated to see in the dark and possibly, Naruto's chakra and the culprit's who took him away while Kiba rode on his partner, Akamaru, who was sniffling the ground and air, searching for Naruto's scent and Shino stood in the small clearing, waiting for his bugs to return and inform him of Naruto's whereabouts.

"Seen anything, Hinata?" asked Kiba.

Hinata shook his head. "No. Sorry."

"It's okay. We'll find him pretty soon. I hope." He whispered the last sentence to himself. "Anyway, once we locate him let's beat that guy's ass who kidnapped him!" Kiba fisted and Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Yes. But, let's keep alive. Why? Because we are ordered to and let's don't forget to inform Team Kakashi once we located them." Said Shino in a muffled voice.

When the tracking team found nothing in the area they were currently in, they decided to split up with one of Shino's bug so when one found Naruto the bug will go and inform Shino who will also inform Team Kakashi and Tsunade.

"Let's go." Said Shino, earning an exclamation of 'Yeah!' from Kiba and an enthusiastic bark from Akamaru while Hinata just nodded her head and flickered away.

Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke were jumping from one rooftop to another as they made their way to the west side of the village where the tracking team had last spotted a foreign chakra thought to be the culprit who had Naruto with Obito who decided to help.

"Hey, Sir Kakashi." Called Sakura who was trailing behind the silver haired Elite.

"Hm?"

"Why would anyone kidnap Naruto? I mean, there's no more Akatsuki who hunts Jinchuuriki, right?"

"I, too, wondered why." Said Kakashi. "Even though Akatsuki's no more, please bear in mind that Naruto houses Nine Tailed Beasts. Someone might have caught the word and took an interest in Naruto's abilities as the Jinchuuriki. Remember that though we are peace with the other Nations, there are still missing ninjas who would take Naruto's vulnerability as an opportunity to use him as a weapon."

Sasuke thought about what Kakashi had said before realization struck him and so as Obito who had the same thought as him. He said, "Isn't it strange?"

Sakura turned to her left to look at Sasuke while Kakashi looked over his shoulder and asked, "What is?"

"That it hasn't been twenty four hours since the Fifth announced Naruto's heritage and nobody knows that Naruto was in a coma-like state except the few selected people, or ninjas to be precise. Most of the villagers think he was just resting in the hospital and will wake up any moment."

"Which means…" Obito joined the conversion. "Someone in the village took Naruto. Someone who has the knowledge of his status as Jinchuuriki and him being…unconscious, which no one knows when he will wake up."

"An inside job, then?" Kakashi inquired.

"Possible. But, we shouldn't just focus on this scenario. Who knows; maybe a spy broke in?"

"Obito." Kakashi stared at him dejectedly before he looked back ahead.

"What?"

"We have the Konoha Barrier Team. They will know if someone broke in and will inform the Hokage immediately, but so far Lady Tsuande received nothing. So, it's an inside job then."

"What if they arrived here while we are battling against Madara?"

"…" _He has a point thought._ Kakashi sighed. "Alright, alright. You won."

"See? Told'ya! Anyway…" Obito took his pace up a notch to catch up with Kakashi. He said, or more like ordered the Elite, "Go back, Kakashi. I will lead this team."

"Huh? You? This team? Lead it?"

"Yeah. Hurry up already!"

"Why should I let you? Last time I check you are ranked as Commoner and I'm as Elite. Which means, I'm your superior, so back off Obito."

"What did you say!? You jerk, I'm stronger than you!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Don't mock me!"

Sakura and Sasuke could only stare at the two grown up men, feeling a sweat rolled down their cheeks and feeling nostalgic as they remember the latter and Naruto used to fight like Kakashi and Obito when they were young.

Smiling at the scene before her, Sakura jumped a little faster, hoping to find Naruto soon.


	4. Mijikai kaimamiru

**Note: Hello again! I thank thee for sparing me your time reading my notes before the start of the chapter. : ) thank you people for adding this to your favourite list and alerts. I won't be updating this for awhile because I need to sort the scenes again before posting the next chapter. Hope you enjoy today's chapter and please review!**

* * *

**第四章**

**短い垣間見る**

* * *

**Fourth Chapter: Short Glimpse**

* * *

**+Main World+**

"Hinata!" Sakura called the Hyuuga heiress when she and her team found her.

Looking back, Hinata stopped on a branch. She said, "Sakura-san, Sir Kakashi, Sasuke-kun, and Obito-san."

"What's the status?" asked Kakashi as he too along with his comrades stopped on their tree branch.

Hinata shook her head. "We found nothing. We lost track of his trail when we got here though we're still looking for him, and so we decided to split up in order to cover more areas. We have one of Shino-kun's bugs, so if either one of us found him we can inform everyone else."

"Good. Keep it up, Hinata."

"T-thank you, Sir Kakashi."

"Hn. Now let's go-"

"Wait." Obito cut the Elite off as he spoke in a low urgent voice, halting Kakashi as he looked to their ten o'clock direction with his Sharingan blazing in life.

"What is it?" asked Kakashi in which Hinata took the liberty to answer when she noticed Obito won't as he was too focused in glaring to the direction they all now were looking at.

Hinata said, "It's the culprit! He has Naruto on his back and they're moving fast!"

"How far are they?" asked Kakashi in general.

"Two hundred meters and is going farther twenty five meters per half a minute." Sasuke replied, his Rinnegan and Sharingan both active.

"That fast? Oh well." Kakashi's surprised look morphed into seriousness as he spoke. "Sakura, get ready for possible injuries and check Naruto."

"Understood, Sir Kakashi." Sakura replied with such defiance in her eyes.

"Let's go." Obito commanded, earning a chorus of 'Right!' from everyone and sent off in pursuit while Shino's bug flew out of Hinata's colar and away to where its Master was and report.

**+Parallel World+**

**"Kit! Hey, kit! Wake up!" **Kurama yelled in Naruto's subconscious dimention, but the boy did not budge in his sleep. Soon, Gyuki the Eight-Tailed Octopus-Ox joined him in waking Naruto.

**"He's a heavy sleeper." **Gyuki commented.

**"Hn. I wonder how this brat survived all of his missions without being killed in his sleep."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah. Anyway, let's cut this crap up and wake him up in 3, 2,..."**

**"WAKE UP! NARUTO!" **the two Tailed Beasts screamed in unison and Naruto bolted up.

"What the hell!? Kurama! Gyuki!" Naruto, in his shared dimension, glared at the Tailed Beast.

**"About time you come around, kit." **said Kurama.

Naruto noted the lack of Kurama's sarcasm and insults and so he asked, "Is something wrong?"

**"Yes." **said Gyuki. **"You're in danger. You need to wake up."**

"I'm awake now. No thanks to you two."

**"Idiot." **Kurama growled. **"Your body was stolen. One of us could've taken over your body, but unfortunately it's not possible unless you are in your body and allow us."**

"So, what shall I do? It's not like I know a way to get back to my body, y'know."

**"Try to feel your chakra in your body and make that as an anchor to reach us here and wake up!"**

"Okay. I'll try."

Kurama and Gyuki watched as Naruto sat in a medititive pose and searched for his chakra. At first try he could not feel it until a small flare of chakra reached his senses and he concentrated more onto it.

About more or less ten minutes had passed beads of sweat started forming on Naruto's forehead as he sat still on his bed. Later on, he felt his sweat trickled down from his forehead to his chin before dropping on his lap.

Naruto frowned. It was getting harder and more impossible to feel his chakra again, but it did not deter his desire of the possibility of him coming back to where he was supposed to be.

_It's not that I don't like my family here. It's just I don't belong here. The Naruto of this world is dead and I'm much needed to my world. _He told himself.

Then, like someone was trying to bind him on a chair, another short memory flashback made its way to Naruto.

It was a memory of a boy at the age of five with his mom, Kushina, and dad. They were happily eating together at the Ramen Shop.

_"I love you, Naruto." _The woman smiled down at him.

_"Do you love us, Naruto?" _asked the man, Minato, who was also smiling down at him.

The boy grinned, showing his pearly white teeth. _"I love mom and dad, y'know!"_

The memory after that shifted into a scene where the boy run out of the house with a grin plastered on his face and his parents scrambled out of the door.

_"Naruto!" _the man called out.

_"Don't leave us!"_ his mother cried.

_Mom... Dad..._ Naruto thought as the memory ended. _I don't want to leave you, y'know._

Unknown to Naruto, a tear escaped from his closed right eye and cascaded down, glistening in the moonlight.

The Tailed Beasts could feel Naruto's aching soul, worrying them.

**"He's losing his concentration." **Isobu the Three-Tailed Turtle noticed.

**"We need to snap him out."** said Son Goku the Four-Tailed Ape.

Kurama knew it and did not need to be told of the obvious, so he did the most logical thing je thought.

**"NARUTO!" **he growled. **"SNAP OUT OF IT YOU DAMN BRAT! It's not **_**your**_** past! Remember your friends in **_**Konoha!**_** They are trying to save your sorry ass over here! Now snap out of it 'because they are NOT REAL!"**

"**Uhm… they're real, Kurama, if you haven't forgotten." **Said Chomei the Seven-Tailed Beatle, making Kurama frown at the pointed mishap.

"**I knew. What I mean is **_**they**_** are **_**not **_**his real family." **Kurama retorded

Shukaku snorted. **"Don't make some excuses."**

"**I'm not."**

"**I doubt it."**

"**Shut your trap, small fry."**

"**I'm the Great Racoon Dog and **_**your**_** superior. You should listen to me!"**

"**HAH! You said it yourself. You are the **_**Great Racoon Dog**_**." **Kurama replied with sarcasm.

"**Your point?"**

"**Fox is bigger and stronger than racoon."**

The Tailed Beasts ranging from two to eight tails all but watched Shukaku and Kurama bickered, forgetting their priority to get Naruto's focus out of the memory flashback that was not his, however, it seemed like their bickering reached Naruto's sensitive ears as he opened his eyes in a flash.

Panting and sweating cold, Naruto mentally thanked his tenants for making such noises with a faint smile and resumed his meditation, searching for his own chakra once again.

_There!_ he thought, stopping the beasts from growling at each other and quieted down to let the boy concentrate once more.

**+Main World+**

"Master Tsunade!" Shizune barged in the Hokage's office. "They found him!" she said.

Tsunade, who was facing the window with her right hand on its surface, turned around. She looked at her apprentice, silently ordering her to report the status.

"They found the culprit at the South-West part and outside of the village. He is nearing the boundary and Team Kurenei and Team Kakashi are currently pursuing him with Obito."

"I see." Said Tsunade. "Shizune!"

"Yes! Master Tsunade!"

"Inform the T &amp; I Department to get ready in case we have the culprit captured."

"Understood!" she saluted and rushed off to the T and I Department.

Team Kakashi and Team Kurenei meanwhile were hopping on the tree branches as fast as they could to catch up to the culprit who had taken Naruto. Said culprit was wearing black pants and tank top with ash color hooded cloak and was wearing a head gray mask that covered his head as a whole. He had Naruto slung over his left shoulder.

The masked guy looked over his shoulder. He could not see his pursuers, but he could feel them coming closer. He then looked back ahead and took his pace up a notch, trying to get as far away as he could from the Konoha ninjas and to lose them in the process. Unbeknownst to him, Naruto was waking up.

_Where am I?_ The blonde teen asked when he finally had his eyes fully open though said eyes were looking dull. Apart from it, he could not feel his body, but he could see that someone was carrying him as he saw the forest floor beneath him and the legs of the person that he assumed to be the one who was carrying him moving as he hopped.

"_Kurama… I can't move my body-no, I can't feel my body! What's going on!?"_

"_**Calm down, kit. I don't expect you to be moving as soon as you got here."**_

"_Then tell me why I couldn't feel anything."_

"_**It's not complete. Your transportation here, I mean that's why. If you do this regularly maybe you will be complete. You see, half of yourself is still with your avatar. Furthermore, you still suck with your chakra control."**_

Naruto, though his face void of any emotion, frowned. _"You don't have to remind me of my control, y'know. I'm aware of it. Anyway, what do I do now? Is this the guy who abducted me?"_

"_**Yes. Allow me to take control of your body while you stay still and concentrate more."**_

"_Okay."_

The masked guy stopped on a branch and crouched to take a breath. He looked back and still could not see his pursuers, but he knew they were close; much closer than before and he cursed his luck. He turned his attention to Naruto and stood, adjusting the teen on his shoulder before leaping for another branch when suddenly a hand grabbed his right wrist.

Taken by surprise of Naruto's sudden movement, the masked guy did not have a chance to balance himself as he was already tossed down. He managed to twist in the air though and landed gracefully on his feet before jumping back in a second when a hail of kunais and shurikens was thrown to his way and stuck on the ground while some on the trunks.

Looking at the direction where the weapons came from, he saw the teams after him just landed on the tree branches.

Sakura noticed that the culprit did not have Naruto with him, and so she asked, "Where's Naruto?!" or more like demanded. And, as if on cue, the culprit looked up as a flash of light blue and yellow landed in a crouch just in front of the masked guy, a foot away from each other.

"Naruto-kun!" said Hinata, her byakugan deactivated.

"Hey, Naruto! That guy's a criminal! He took you away!" Kiba yelled followed by Akamaru's bark.

Naruto looked over his left shoulder to see his friends, and that was when the two teams noticed Naruto's face. The blonde teen still had those seal markings on him, but his dull, unfocused, and lifeless eyes caught their attention, making them gasped.

"Naruto…" Kakashi trailed off; his eyes were wide and so as the others and probably Shino, who had his sunglasses on.

Without further ado, Naruto looked back at the masked guy in front of him. He got on all fours and attacked the guy mercilessly like a hungry fox who found its prey after waiting for so long. And, all of the Konoha ninjas could only watched, mesmerized, at Naruto as he beat the crap out of the masked guy in a very fast pace that only Sharingan could only follow. The next thing they found was Naruto lifting the culprit by his neck, choking him in the process.

Team Kakashi and Team Kurenei leaped off the branches and landed next to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered worriedly. She had seen Naruto acted like the beast he was hosting, but never did she nor anyone in her circle of friends had seen him like he was out of his mind.

Naruto in the other hand was whining at Kurama for being so merciless against the enemy.

"_**Concentrate! Idiot!" **_was the only thing Kurama said to him.

Sasuke took a stepped closer to Naruto and put his left hand on Naruto's right shoulder. He said, "That's enough, Naruto."

But, Naruto did not obey and he was mentally screaming at Kurama to let the enemy go and let his friends handle him. Kurama just warned him if he did not concentrate he will lose his body again, and so the blonde teen grudgingly let Kurama handle his body for awhile.

"Let us handle him, Naruto." Said Obito, but Naruto seemed to hear nothing. "Hey! Are you listening?"

"Obito." Kakashi put a hand on Obito's shoulder and the latter looked at him. "I think he's not his self."

Just then, the enemy escaped by transforming his self into some kind of a liquid and melted down, leaving only his clothing that pooled on the ground.

"Ah. Looks like Naruto let the enemy escape." Said the Elite ninja, making his comrades faces faulted at the blunt way of stating the fact.

That was when Naruto collapsed and Sasuke caught him.

"Kiba, get the enemy's belongings." Kakashi ordered and Kiba got off of Akamaru to get what the enemy left behind. The Elite then turned to Sakura. "Check Naruto." He said.

"Yes." Replied the pink haired girl as she went to check on Naruto who was now lying on Sasuke's lap.

**+Parallel World+**

"GWAH!" the blonde boy, Naruto, gasped and panted. His hand on his neck, chasing some air to fill his lungs. "I feel like…I…did not…breathe all…this time…!" he exclaimed in a low tone of voice, so as not to wake anyone in the house.

"_**Well…that was fun."**_ Kurama mused.

Going to his sub consciousness, Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. 'WHAT THE HELL WAS FUN ABOUT THAT!? YOU KEPT THE ENEMY CHOKING AND LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! HE ESCAPED! ESCAPED, Y'KNOW!"

"**I know. No need to sweat it, kit."**

"WHA-?"

"**Listen. He's not the type who will be captured that easily. He's no ordinary guy."**

Naruto calmed down at what Kurama had told him. "What do you mean?"

"**Didn't you feel it?"**

"No."

Kurama sighed.

"I couldn't feel anything because my mind was focusing on keeping my real body, or eyes, open to see what was happening, y'know." He scowled, folding his arms against his chest with a huff.

"**Hm. Point taken. Anyway, like what I've said before, he's no ordinary guy. I can feel it in his chakra. I say…he's no human."**

"What is he then? A beast?"

"**No."**

"Then what?"

"**A monster…?"**

"You aren't sure." Naruto deadpanned.

"**Yes. I'm not. But, let's leave it to that for now. Though, there is something in him that is familiar. I'll let you know once I knew where I felt his chakra signature."**

"Okay. I'm going back to sleep now. Good night."

"**Hn."**

The next day, Naruto found himself in library, Reading scrolls about chakra on how to open it and unleash its power with some exercises that would help a ninja in his career. After reading five scrolls, though he was not reading really as he was on pretending, so the ANBU that were guarding him won't suspect anything, later that day he went back home and in their backyard where he started meditating.

It did not take him long like he first thought when he felt his chakra system and his sensing ability sharpened.

Naruto, who was still his meditation position, grinned at his achievement. He then opened his eyes, stood up, and picked up a kunai he harboured from his father's study room before focusing his chakra on the soles of his feet and dashed to one of the trees. He managed to take ten steps before he was repelled and slashed his kunai on the bark to mark his next goal.

The boy landed gracefully in a crouch and refocused his chakra on his feet a little lesser before dashing once again. This time, he slipped off the trunk after fifteen steps.

_Not bad for a body who hadn't ever had any chakra exercises before._

Naruto kept on and on in his exercise until mid afternoon, leaving him exhausted. He sat on the ground with his hands supporting his weight as he leaned back.

"Man…I'm so tired…" he sighed and plopped down on his back, staring at the cirrus clouds that were forming a circle at the middle of the orange sky.

Then, something clicked on and Naruto went to see Kurama.

"**What is it?"** asked the fox, lifting his head from his paws.

Naruto squinted his eyes at him, saying, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"**Tell you what?"**

"That I can wake up in my real body by doing that what you had me do. I could've tried it on the first day I woke in this world."

"**Oh. That… well…"** Kurama trailed off as he averted his eyes and scratched the back of his head. He said, **"I never thought it will work actually. Matatabi was the one who thought of that idea, but even her did not expect for it to work. It's a trial and error test."**

"Really? Why did you make me believe that it will? What if it didn't work like what you hoped?"

"**Knowing you, you can make the impossible possible."**

"Ooohhh…so much trust to me, huh. Thanks then for trusting me!" he grinned.

"**Hn. Go back, kit. Yuri's coming."**

"Right."

Yuri came jogging up to where his brother was lying. "Aniueee!" he called out, waving at the blonde who sat up upon hearing his footsteps, and stopped next to Naruto.

"What is it, Yuri?"

"Teach me some ninja's stuffs again!" he beamed.

"Sorry. Aniue is too tired to do anything." Naruto smiled apologetically before he frowned at the nagging feeling in his chest though Yuri did not notice it.

"Why?"

"I was training until I got tired. Let me rest a little, okay?"

"… how long will you rest?"

"Maybe… ten minutes? Hm. I guess that's enough time to get my strength back."

"Oh. Okay." Replied the platinum haired boy as he sat next to the blonde one, wrapping his arms around his knees. "What did you do today, aniue?" he asked as he looked up at is brother.

"Climbed tree…without using hands." Naruto smiled down at the boy. He noted that he caught Yuri's interest as the little boy perked up and widened his eyes.

"Really…? You can do that?"

"Yes, but I can't still get to the top."

"Can all ninjas do that?"

"Yup!"

"Teach me that then!"

"No."

"Why?" Yuri furrowed his brows.

"Because you haven't unlocked your chakra reserve yet." He explained.

"Do I have to do that?"

"Yep. Once you do, then you can start practising climbing trees without using your hands."

Yuri looked down. "…It sounds pretty difficult."

"You don't know how…"


	5. Tobi wa kochiradesu

**Note: Hi, there. It's nice to be back. I was supposed to update the other day, but something came up like my brother chasing me with dead lizard on his hand, saying it's my advance birthday gift, that I- since I freaked out- run out of the house, barefoot, and slipped on the mud. After i cleaned up, he chased me again though this time I run upstairs and accidentally hit my hip on the steps hard enough that I was limping. Man... it's really hard to have a prankster of a brother... *sigh* I am just glad that I have two younger siblings that he can target most of the time than me. I already had enough of my childhood with him. Thank you very much. Anyways... I see people love to read this, and I thank you a lot!**

* * *

**第五章**

**トビはこちらです**

* * *

**Fifth Chapter: Tobi is Here**

* * *

The door burst open as Tsunade entered her office with Shizune in tow. She slumped with a tired sigh, on her seat behind the desk that seemed to never clean of papers closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Master Tsunade..." Shizune stood to the Hokage's left, frowning.

"It's useless." Tsunade said. "No matter what measures we do we can't see anything on the culprit's belongings that would help us lead to his identity."

"But, how can it be? It's his apparel. There should be at least finger prints on it unless he was wearing gloves when he dressed up."

"I don't know about that, Shizune. It's strange...there should be at least finger prints. If not his then anyone would do, like, the finger prints of the person who made his clothes and mask or after it was washed."

Shizune did not say anything as she thought back of the events that had happened last night.

The teams Tsunade had dispatched returned with Kakashi carrying Naruto on his back and Kiba with the clothes the enemy wore in his hands. She studied the clothes in the laboratory along with other specialists. She even called Shizune and Sakura for help and went as far as for Orochimaru, but found nothing. And, Kakashi reported that Naruto was conscious during when they caught up with the masked guy. Kakashi told her the brief story of their encounter, and was now in deep thoughts since then.

Straightening up, Tsunade ordered Shizune to summon Orochimaru. She said, "Meet me in lab in fifteen minutes. We're going to run some test on Naruto now." and propped her elbows on the desk, lacing her slim fingers, and leaned forward.

"Yes, Master Tsunade!"

It was a tranquil morning in Konoha. Vendors were calling for customers and were accomodating them, children were running- one was tugging on his father's sleeve, asking something- while there were a group of kids on the roof, playing ninja game. Then, came a middle aged woman out of a window, scolding the children not to play on rooftops.

He might say no words about the tranquillity in the air, but Sasuke would not lie to himself even if with the lingering dangers in the shadows slowly creeping out just like last night.

He missed Konoha.

Sasuke, wearing a new set of clothes; ninja sandals and pants, and turquoise high collared shirt with the Uchiha Clan crest at back, was walking down the alley and out of the street. He halted and looked up the clear blue sky, closing his eyes as the light caressed his face and savouring the warm feeling of it. He breathed in a lungful of air that smelled of freshly cut grass.

He did not know how much he missed the old days when he and his older brother, Itachi, used to practise in their leisure until he came back in his village after more or less four years with a new goal in life.

_I don't care if you'll hate me because of this, Naruto, but..._ He said to himself as he tilted his head down and opened his eyes, showing his onyx and rippled eyes and steeling it as his right eye flickered to mangekyou sharingan for a split of second before going back to its former color. _I'm going to be the Hokage. So, if you want you better wake up and fight me in that title._ He smiled lopsidedly.

He took a step forward, going in a very slow and lazy pace and it increase gradually until he was running. He could feel the breeze going passed him.

It was a new yet familiar feeling.

_What is it? This feeling..._

He run and run, paying no heed at anyone he knew since he was just a kid who sent him a smile and wave as he was nearing to the point where he was sure he can identify the familiar feeling of...

_Nostalgia...? Is this what Naruto felt when he left with Jiraiya for two and a half years?_

He smiled once again as he slowed down and stopped in front of Konoha's General Hospital before scrunching up his face.

_Why am I here? I'm supposed to be going to training grounds...never mind._ He shook his head and trudged toward the entrance of the building when...

"SASUKE-KUUUuuun!~" someone shrieked his name.

He knew that voice.

Stopping on his tracks, Sasuke turned around and saw Karin, who was wearing fuchsia long sleeves that had white vertical lines running from the collar down the shoulders and white pants, approaching him with a wide smile.

"Karin." said the raven haired teen monotonously.

"Where are you going? I wanna go with you!"

"I'm going to see Naruto."

"EH!? Why bother him? He's not waking up, I'm sure. Why don't we eat lunch together?"

"No."

"WHY!?"

"Firstly, he woke up last night and secondly, it's nine in the morning."

"...we-well... W-we can..." the red headed stuttered.

"Karin."

"Y-yes...?"

"You're an Uzumaki, aren't you?"

"Yes. What of it?"

"Then you and Naruto are relatives. You came from the same clan, so it's only reasonable if you visit him at least."

"Well...I-I... It doesn't mean we're re-relatives I would visit him... I don't like him! He's so...so nosy! He's always getting in your way, isn't he? And he's so loud!-"

_Look who's talking_. Sasuke sighed inaudibly as he tuned out the red headed's banter and began to walk away from her to the hospital.

Noticing that the raven haired teen was no longer with her, Karin stopped abruptly and run up to his crush. She cried, "Sasuke-kuuun!~ Wait for me!~"

Sasuke did not mind Karin chasing after him and being so loud as he was used to it. It was just like the old Sakura and Naruto combined together.

Sasuke opened the door to Naruto's room only to find it void of the blonde teen except the nurse fixing the bed sheet. "Nurse." called as he and Karin walked in.

Pausing her task, the nurse turned around with a smile. "Yes? Is there anything that I could be of help?"

"Yes. I want to know where the patient here is."

"Oh. Uzumaki Naruto, right?"

Sasuke nodded stoically.

"Lady Hokage had him transferred to laboratory. Said they will run a test on him."

"They?" he inquired.

"Yes. Lady Hokage and Master Orochimaru."

"Hn. Thank you. Karin, let's go if you want to come." said Sasuke, turning for the door.

"Y-yes!"

Obito was in his apartment next to Kakashi's the Hokage provided him, sprawling on his couch. The Hokage wanted him to be roommates with Kakashi while he was under surveillance 24/7 with Kakashi watching after him, but he refused and begged not to live in the same rooftop with the silver haired Elite. Kakashi did not mind it actually, but Obito, thinking like only couples would do it, did not like the idea. And so, the Hokage had Kakashi's neighbor transfer to the next floor and had Obito occupied the room.

"I thought you were dead...!" Obito drawled.

Across from him was a pale guy who had his back on the Uchiha, wearing Obito's black pants and shirt. He was busy admiring the T.V. He said, "You know Tobi can't let Obito-chan alone, don't you?" asked the new guy, Tobi, as he faced the Uchiha and jumped up, arms in the air, and exclaimed, "And Tobi is loyal to you! I promised to never leave you alone!"

Obito could only smack his face. _This will be a big problem if the Hokage found him._ He thought.

"Hey... Obito-chan-"

"Don't call me that!"

"-do you have pencil and paper?"

Obito twitched an eye, knowing what Tobi will do. "Why? Wanna draw?"

Tobi nodded enthusiastically.

"No." was Obito's firm answer, making Tobi's shoulders dropped.

"Obito-chan..."

"And stop calling me that. I'm not a kid."

"But, for Tobi you will remain as Obito-chan!" he whined.

"But I'm not a child!" yelled the Uchiha, standing up.

The two stared at each other, or in Obito's case he was glaring. Then, Tobi began to tear up, making Obito twitch irritably. And before any of they could speak, there was a knock on the door.

Obito knew who it was and he quickly grabbed Tobi by his arm, rushed to his room, gave him a notebook and pen, and told him not to go out of the room before locking him up. He then run to the door and swung it open, revealing Kakashi in his complete uniform.

"Yo!" the Elite waved, smiling at Obito.

"Kakashi...wha-what is it?" asked the raven haired man whilst panting lightly.

"I heared some noise, and..." Kakashi eyed him. "...Looks like you've been working out."

Obito laughed nervously. "Y-yeah! That's right! I was! So, are we going out today?"

Kakashi sighed. "Please, don't make it sound like we're dating. It's creepy."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go!" Obito then pulled Kakashi with them and went to the training grounds for a spar like he asked Kakashi yesterday when they were drinking.

It was way past one when Tsunade went out of lab with Orochimaru following her close behind and was a little surprised to see Sasuke standing outside and Karin sitting next to him who then stood upon seeing the Hokage and the snake sannin.

"What happened?" asked the stoic raven haired teen.

Tsunade rubbed her temple, sighing. "Nothing much." she said.

Sasuke noticed the Hokage won't be saying anything soon, so he asked once again.

Noticing the raven's defiant eyes, Orochimaru put a hand on Tsunade's shoulders who peered at him, meeting his eyes. And, as though talking through their minds they came to a silent agreement.

The Hokage returned her gaze to Sasuke then to Karin and told them to follow her to her office.

It was a silent walk as the four made their way to the Hokage Tower. Upon entering, they saw Shizune put another stock of papers on the table, which made Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling an oncoming headache.

"Master Tsunade." Shizune greeted as Tsunade made a bee-line to her desk, telling Shizune to call Kakashi, Sakura, and Obito, while the three who were following her sat on the couch.

"Right away, Master Tsunade." replied the Hokage's assistant before disappearing behind the doors.

It wasn't long before Shizune came back with the people Tsunade summoned and began filling them in with Naruto's diagnosis.

"I'm going to start with the seal on Naruto that he used against Madara." said Tsunade seriously, leaning comfortably on his chair. "The seal is acting as a permeable membrane wherein the foreign chakra is being scanned to let only tolerable once in like the natural chakra and the healthy ones that later on converted to match Naruto's pattern for good use while the rejected ones, which are also natural chakra only it was denser and harder to tolerate, are being released and due to some unknown reasons it began reviving the people in the last battle and that will also explain to the sudden growth of grasses and trees on the battle field." she paused, letting the information sink in before continuing, however Sakura interrupted her politely.

Sakura asked, out of curiosity, if where did Naruto learned the seal which brought coonfusion to Tsunade since as far as she knew, nobody had taught Naruto about it, much less train him in sealing techniques.

There was a pregnant silence before Kakashi decided to break it.

The Elite leaned forward on his seat, elbows resting on his knees, and said, "Before meeting my team, the Third Hokage called me and we...kind of broke in your homes..." by this, Kakashi stole a glance at Sakura and Sasuke.

"Oh!" the pink haired kunoichi recalled something. "I remember mom and dad telling you and the Third came to visit after I got home from our first meeting."

"Yeah. That was it." Kakashi nodded. "Well, we first came to Naruto's and..." he trailed off, shrugging the memory when he first saw the mess of a home Naruto had. "Anyway, before we went to Sasuke's apartment, I noticed a couple of scrolls sprawled on the floor in the leaving room I found out it was about ninja training and some of sealing techniques, which once belonged to his mother. It was basics though I wonder if he had more complicated ones."

Tsunade nodded. "It seems he had been studying it in secret. Anyways, let's get back to what we are discussing before. The seal markings on Naruto were moving if you look closely, indicating it was functioning well, and will gradually fade once it was done with its task. It doesn't have any side effects; really, apart from you can't use any amount of your chakra in making techniques because it will disrupt the flow of the seal. So, Naruto's being unconscious is quite questionable."

It was then Orochimaru took the liberty on continuing the explanation. He said, "After examining Uzumaki Naruto, we found out that he isn't in his body consciously that's why no matter what he won't wake up. It was like, someone had forced him out of his body, though leaving it unharmed, and to where his consciousness now is something we could not tell as there are no traces to track wherever he truly was no. In regards to this, Tsunade and I created the Avatar Theory where in a person can leave his body to control another body. The perfect example of this is the Edo Tensei summon; though the summon's body is dead, he can still have another body to make it his own with the only exception of not in control even though they have their own consciousness unless the summoner lets him to."

Obito, who sat next to Kakashi, frowned; his right hand under his chin, frowning as he thought hard. "Hmm...it's a little hard to understand after that long explanation, but I guess I get the hang of it...somehow..."

"Basically, Naruto is in another body and controlling it like his own while his own body here is with us." said Sasuke, earning a squeal from Karin for being smart as he was.

It was later that afternoon when they were dismissed. Sasuke went to train with Karin still tailing him and was soon joined by Suigetsu and XXX. Sakura went to hospital to help. While Kakashi dropped Obito to his apartment.

Standing outside the said apartment, Kakashi eyed the door, thinking something out of the order. The Uchiha's black sheep noticed it when fishing out his key and inserting it in the keyhole.

Looking up, Obito asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Hmm... I thought I heard something when I came here this morning." said Kakashi, not tearing his analytical eyes on the door and making his friend flinched visibly. He then watched as Obito turned the key slowly as though afraid it open it, which he did not fail to notice, and asked, "Do you have a visitor?"

Obito was now sweating cold. "Wha...me? Visitor? Ahaha... Who gave you that idea, Kakashi?." he laughed nervously.

Just then, the door clicked open and...

"OBITO-CHAAAN!" a swish of wind and a black blur tackled the Uchiha on the ground, rendering Kakashi as speechless.

"Obito-chan, Tobi miss you so much!" he said and Kakashi fell into a fighting stance.

Obito struggled to break free, pushing Tobi's head as far away as he can. "What the hell, Tobi!? Get off! Didn't I tell not to leave my room? How did you get out anyway?"

"I picked the lock." was the calm answer.

"What's the meaning of this?" Kakashi demanded, making the two- or rather Obito- froze and looked up at him. "Why is he here? How did you break in the village?" he pulled out a kunai to attack, but Obito shoot up, flailing his arms in front.

"W-w-wait! Kakashi, don't! He's on our side!"

"Our side? How? Madara created him, didn't he? What makes you think he won't attact?"

"Because he's a failure."

Tobi cringed at the last word. "MEANIE! I'm not a failure!"

Looking back, Obito said, "Yes, you are. You look different from _them_ and you mostly disobeyed Madara in favour of me and now that he's gone you only have me to follow that I doubt that seeing as you disobeyed my first order. Tobi is a bad boy."

"Wha... Tobi is bad?" he quivered.

"Uh-huh." replied Obito, nodding his head.

Tobi did not have anything to say to this as he stood still on his spot, thinking that he really did not obey Obito when he told him to stay.

Kakashi on the other hand was wary of the intruder as he thought. He did not believe what Obito had told him of Tobi being loyal to him than Madara, however, he wanted to know something out of Tobi, and so he asked, "How did you get here and what were you doing?"

At the Elite's question, Tobi appeared to brighten up. He said, "I can't leave Obito-chan-"

"TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Obito protested, but Tobi was unfazed and seemed to not hear him as he went on his rambling."

"-alone 'cuz he tends to be naughty at times, so Tobi hid and followed him to make sure he's okay. And, as to what I am doing...well..."

Obito smacked his forehead and sighed in frustration, knowing what Tobi did as he crouched down and picked up the notebook he was given.

Tobi flipped some pages before coming to a stop and showed it to both Obito and Kakashi, earning wide eyed silver haired Elite.

Said Elite turned to Obito who was scowling at the laughing Tobi then looked at Kakashi.

"He's more annoying than harmful." said Obito.

"You had him...draw..." Kakashi trailed off as he stared at his friend quite dejectedly yet there was a hint of disappointment.

"Of course I did not! What do you take me for? I have my pride as a human being, Kakashi!"

Kakashi held up his hands in a placating manner. "Right, right. Calm down, Obito." he told the fuming guy and turned to the giggling Tobi. "Why did you draw that, anyway?"

"Because unlike you, I don't have the ability to do _it_ since I don't need to eat and all. So, I was wondering what it would feel like to experience _it._ I often dream about _it _before even until now though not as often as before. Then, later on it became my dream; however it was impossible for me. So, I resorted into drawing 'poop'". He answered dreamily.

To say that Kakashi was dumbfounded would be the understatement of what he truly felt as he did not know what to say or whether it was wise to leave Tobi like that. Finally, he decidedly to asked Obito who had been with Tobi for a long time.

"Is he always like that?"

Obito rubbed his temples. "Yes. Before; now, a bit less, though I'm beginning to doubt that." and with that last said, he sighed again at Tobi's antics.

"Oh, well, I guess I have to go back to the hospital and guard Naruto. Later!" Kakashi waved a hand at Obito and flickered away.

oOo

"Get up, aniue! Get up!" Yuri jumped up and down, eager to see how Naruto can climb up the tree without using his hands.

Despite the nagging feeling in his chest, Naruto smiled at Yuri and pushed himself off the grass with a huff. "Alright, alright." He said in a placated manner. "Just watch and learn from the next Hokage, y'know!" at his proclamation of being the next Hokage, Yuri's eyes sparkled with delight and high expectations of his brother, dreaming of how would Naruto look like if he had the hat on.

"Really? You're gonna be the next?" asked Yuri, quite excitedly.

"Of course! Now, watch." Naruto then focused his chakra on the soles of his feet, remembering the tip Sakura had given him during their time in the Wave Country for their first C-rank mission that ended up as A-rank. Once satisfied at the feeling, Naruto run all the way up to the tree constantly as though it was almost like his second nature and he smiled, knowing he can achieve his goal in no time.

Yuri jogged closer to the base of the tree and looked up to see his brother running up like he was running on the ground with wide bright iced blue eyes. He mouthed a 'wow', admiring his brother's work before he saw him slipped, slashed his kunai onto where he stopped, and flipped away, landing on the ground in a crouch behind Yuri.

The younger of the two then spun around and exclaimed, "That was amazing! Aniue, you should teach me that!"

Naruto chuckled, scratching the back of his head sheepishly, embarrassed. "I'll teach you after you learned to unlock yours."

"Teach me it, then!"

"Sorry, Yuri, but I need to better myself first."

"What? But, I can't wait, aniue! I want to unlock my reserve, so I can train to climb up the tree like you!"

"Yuri…" said Naruto with an apologetic smile. "Please, understand that I've been sleeping for so long that I am left behind by my peers. I need to catch up with them. If you like, I have some copies of chakra exercises in the scroll in my room under the pillow. You can go get it and read it."

"Will it help me unlock mine?" Yuri asked Naruto; his eyes shining in expectation.

"Of course." Naruto nodded, smiling, and Yuri scrambled back home, excited to learn whatever his brother was doing.

Naruto watched Yuri's retreating back until he could no longer see it and dropped his smile which then turned into a frown. Every day, the nagging in his chest increased, a feeling that he could not understand why and did not want to feel. He knew it was not his, but the Naruto of the world he had been living since he woke up in the hospital. At first he felt nothing until later date he felt something about Yuri that irritated him though it was only a very small portion that he could hardly feel until it grew more and more and now he was having a hard time pushing it at bay.

And, the same goes with his mother, Sayo, who had been so nice and kind to him as far as he could remember.

That was why he could not understand the feeling he had, or rather, the feeling the Naruto of this world had towards Sayo and Yuri.

_Why is it… I feel like I don't like either of them?_ Naruto frowned, and then sighed seconds later. Turning his attention to the tree, Naruto took five steps back before repeating the exercise.

Naruto went back home at passed seven in the evening. He was drenched in sweat and a little exhausted. He went straight to the bathroom to clean up and change his clothes into fresh ones before hurrying to the dining table and sat on his seat next to his father and across from his mother.

"What have you been doing, Naruto?" Minato asked his son, who then looked up at him.

"Training." was his short answer.

"Training?" the man looked incredulously at his son, wondering when he started training by himself. He opened his mouth to ask of what kind of training it was when Yuri interjected with such enthusiasm.

"Aniue was climbing trees!" the bright boy exclaimed, pumping a fist that held a spoon in the air. "Without hands, of course!" he added.

Two shock faces, Minato and Sayo, stared at Naruto, not believing what they were hearing from the youngest.

"You've been doing that the whole time?" asked Minato, a smile slowly creeping into its place.

The blonde boy nodded his head as he put the glass of water down the table. "Yep." He said. "I missed my Academy, so I thought to self study, learn the basics of chakra exercise, and control exercise… I've been reading about ninja art, illusion, and martial arts also."

Sayo smiled. "Really? Well, that's amazing. Do you want to be a ninja?"

"No." Naruto's bland answer confused everyone in the table, or in Yuri's place, shock. And so, the younger of the two stood abruptly and slammed his hands on the table, rattling the dishes on it.

"What!? I thought you want to be a ninja that's why you've been training? I thought you want to be a Hokage like father?"

"That's right."

"Huh?"

"I don't want to be a ninja because a ninja is just so plain and sounds like it lacks conviction and power." Naruto, who had his eyes closed, settled his spoon on the emptied plate and opened his eyes, sharp eyes, directed at Yuri and said, "I want to be a Hokage, y'know?"

There was a brief of silence as Minato could not help, but let out a small smile. "Why do you want to be a Hokage, Naruto?"

Turning his head to see his father, Naruto said, "Because I want to protect my family, the people, the village… I want to endure everything for the sake of my people. If I have to step on smouldering stones to reach the other safe end just to help someone to pass through, then I will. And, I will do it countless of times until nobody's left behind, because that is the job of being at the top."

Minato was pleased, more than pleased as his small smile morphed into a proud smile, as he heard his son said those words. Though, he could not help, but noticed the look in Naruto's eyes. They were not the eyes of someone as young as Naruto instead they were the eyes of someone who had been through war.

_Could it be because of his mixed up memories? I still can't forget when he said we are at war…or, it could be because of what he had been through when he was attack. But… there something else… something that's… could it be because of…_

"Kushina…" Minato, deep in thoughts, whispered audible enough for everyone to hear and all heads turned to him.

"Did you say something, Minato?" asked Sayo, making Minato jerk back to reality.

Chuckling nervously, Minato said, "Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking of a way to escape my paper works should it gone uncontrollable." It seemed to fool everyone save Naruto, who started thinking of his mom, her whereabouts, or if she was still even alive.

_I have to talk about it with _him._"_


	6. Yoi ka warui chōkō

**第六章**

**良いか悪い兆候**

* * *

**Sixth Chapter: Good or Bad Sign**

* * *

Naruto rolled onto his back with his limbs spread out as he stared blankly at the ceiling in his moonlit room. He had been awake for quite some time and could hardly fall back to sleep after he was woken up by his dream, or perhaps it was a memory of the boy, or maybe both. In his dream he found himself, his much younger self, cradling her mother who was smiling at him. He did not if it really happened in real life or just the dream's representation of his mother dying in his arms. Either way, it told him one thing.

His mother was no longer with the living.

He could not help, but frown at that thought. If his mother in the world where was currently in was indeed dead, then what caused her death? Naruto wanted to know desperately and the only thing to obtain the answer was to ask his father directly. But then again, it would raise some doubts of him however, it was said that his head was quite a mess at the time, so maybe he can pull it through.

Thinking back to the past days, Naruto realized something.

_Who's the current jinchuuriki of the kyuubi?_ He asked himself. It was clear to him that the kyuubi was not sealed inside him, so how come he heals as fast as he used to? And if his mother was the last jinchuuriki then…

"Hey, Kurama." Called Naruto as he went to see the fox and other tailed beasts around him.

Kurama, who was lying on his stomach, raised his head from his paws as he opened his eyes and smirked, knowing what Naruto will ask him. **"Hn. You finally realized it."**

"Yeah." Naruto scratched the back of his head in slight embarrassment. Then, he asked, "What happened to your counterpart here, Kurama?"

"**If your mother had my counterpart sealed in her like in our world, then that means my other self died when your mother died, though I can feel him somewhere near here. He was still incomplete though, but he will be in a year more or so."**

"I see… I'm sure dad is well aware of this. What do you think we should do?"

"**You are just a child. You can't do anything about this matter unless you want to attract attention, which I doubt would be good for you."** said Matatabi. **"But, knowing you, I'm sure you can find a way. What are you planning to do with Kurama's counterpart anyway?"**

"I want to talk to him. Befriend him while he's still out here if possible, or seal him in me and befriend him. Either way will do." Naruto paused. "Though on second thought, it's not a good idea to talk to him first while he's still out here. But, no matter what, I want the Kurama of this world to be my friend just like you and free him of his hatred."

Kurama smirked. If the Kurama of the parallel world was like him, then it would take Naruto longer to make the tailed beast be his friend, not tame. But, if he helps his host, then maybe there would be quite a fight between them before they succeed on Naruto's plan of befriending the nine tailed fox.

Isobu shifted and turned to Naruto. **"How do you plan on meeting the kyuubi, Naruto?"**

The blonde boy scrunched up his face in thought briefly before shrugging the question off like it was nothing. "I actually have no idea, but let's just wing it and see what happens."

"**And find yourself in a predicament of some sort?" **Shukaku chuckled mockingly, making Naruto frowned at his direction.

"Yeah, maybe. But, it's better to do something than sit idly and watch from the distance as the kyuubi of this world finally completed its form and ran amok, shooting flames here and there, waving his tails everywhere, crashing the village, and killing people. Yes, I think it's better to find myself in jail or something because of what I did." Naruto shot back at Shukaku, who scoffed. Kurama in the other hand did not hold back his laughter as he finally saw his rival being silenced by a mere human boy.

Shukaku only glared at Kurama before disappearing.

Naruto felt a cold bead of sweat rolled down from his forehead, scratching his head once again. "Think I went overboard?" he asked the remaining tailed beasts.

"**Don't worry about him, Naruto."** Said Son Goku. **"He's just being **_**Shukaku.**_**"**

"I hope so. Anyway, back to our topic. What do you think is the best idea to get to kyuubi before he finally completed his revival stage?"

"**Kit."** Kurama called Naruto's attention, who turned to him. **"It's not easy, you know that already. Why don't we call it a night and think about this matter tomorrow? You need your rest and so do we. No need to hurry the things as it is now. First, you need to gather as much information as you can."**

"Okay. I understand. One more thing though…"

"**What is it?"**

"Why does this body I am using heals as fast as I am even though the kyuubi wasn't sealed in my counterpart?"

"**Simple. You and your counterpart had been exposed to me long before you were a fetus because of your mother being the junchuuriki, which explains your massive chakra reserves. At the age of twelve, you used to have four times amount of chakra than Kakashi and now it only increase at least twice. And it also explains why you have whisker marks on your face. You know the story of Gold and Silver, right?" **Naruto nodded. ** "Well, that's it. Go back, kit. Your father was getting worried."**

Naruto's eyes widened at the last sentence. He was about to ask what Kurama meant when he was forced out of his sub consciousness and found himself sitting cross-legged on his bed with his father's right hand on his shoulder, looking at him worriedly.

"Naruto?" Minato inquired when he noticed Naruto's eyes focused on him.

"Dad…"

"Are you alright?"

"…Yes… I just… I can't sleep and…" Naruto fidgeted. He wanted to asked his father about his mother, but he could not find a better way to ask without the awkwardness he was dreading to experience.

"What is it, son?"

Finally, Naruto settled on one question, though the question that came out was not the one he wanted to ask. "Why are you here?"

Minato smiled as he leaned back and ruffled his son's blonde locks. "Just checking on you. how do you feel?"

"…Fine." Naruto lowered his head.

Minato's smile dropped instantly. He wondered if his son had remembered his mother, his real mother; Kushina. At that thought, Minato frowned. It had been seven years since Kushina died on her last mission because of a petty mishap in her comrade's part, which brought Naruto in great despair and turned the boy from a ball of energy into a mass of gloom. It took Minato a year and a half to fix and bring back his old sunshine at least partially until it shattered after he informed his son of his girlfriend back then. For days, Minato noticed the broken hearted look on his son's face. He tried to explain to Naruto his feelings for Sayo and all and was glad to see understanding in his son's eyes, but still could not understand why Naruto did not like the idea of him getting married even though the boy like the kind woman.

That was until the day after the wedding when Naruto broken out.

"_WHY!? YOU BETRAYED HER!"_ was the harsh words Minato's son accused him and it brought a pang in his chest. At first he did not understand how he betrayed his late wife, Kushina, in any way. Kushina was a strong woman, a kind and very loving one, and some who understood things as they were. Minato knew his wife so well. He knew Kushina won't hate him for being a remarried person, because Kushina wanted him to be happy.

"_Minato…please don't close your heart… find a lady who will love you… and Naruto like her own son. I don't want you to be alone… Minato…"_ he recalled his late wife's words, so he was confused as to why Naruto called him a 'liar' before.

It was later that day, after the wedding when he found the answer.

He had promised to Naruto when the boy was only three years old that he will cherish and love his mother forever and ever and will love no one but his mother.

How can he forget about that pinky promise he made with his son? And, to think that Naruto was only three at the time who hardly remember everything.

It was when he found his son on the outskirts of village, leaning on the bark of the tree and blood pooling around him when his son reminded him of the promise they made a long time ago. To say that he it was a shame was an understatement.

He felt like his whole body was numb the moment he kneeled beside his bloody son, reminded him of the promise, and the fear of losing the only being that connects the link between him and his deceased wife.

"Dad…?"

Minato was pulled out of his thoughts when Naruto called him. Looking at those big blue eyes that resembled his late wife's, he could not help but be sorry for everything. For not keeping his promise. And those very same eyes that once held innocence and full of hope now reflected the pain and the realization that life was not fair made his heart dropped. He may be the Hokage, but the sudden changes in his son's eyes confused him and at the same disturbed him. Before, even after the death of Kushina, there were still innocence and hope in his son's eyes and after the wedding, but now… after waking up in a five-year coma the innocence was gone though the hope was still there, only it was accompanied by pain and despair.

Sighing, Minato pushed his son gently back on bed and tucked him in, his smile slowly formed. He finally decided that he will tell his son of his mother in case he still could not remember anything about it, hoping that Naruto would forgive him for not keeping his promise.

"Sleep, son." He said and kissed Naruto on his forehead.

"Night dad…" Naruto whispered before closing his eyes.

oOo

Sasuke was walking toward the dock one morning when he noticed Sakura sitting on it. She stopped six steps behind the girl and said, "You look bothered."

Sakura splashed the water below her with her right foot and smiled bitterly. "... Who wouldn't be? I don't understand why Master Tsunade let them in despite what they have done."

"I've done something wrong, too. I once betrayed Konoha." Sasuke, who had his hands in his pockets, pointed out as he watched the horizon of trees.

"Yeah, but...it's just... I just don't get it. They killed many lives, Sasuke! Orochimaru experimented-"

"Sakura." Sasuke interrupted. "Madara's world was his younger brother and he was grief stricken when his world was taken away from him. Obito was treated like an outcast of our clan and his loved one died in the hands of his own friend because of some sick plan. Orochimaru was too absorbed of researching for an eternal life because his parents died and had seen Tsunade's world, her younger brother and borfriend, crumbled, resulting in him finding a way to keep people from dying so no one would cry. And...there was me...all this time I hated my brother for killing my family only to learn the truth behind. Then I came to hate the village and everything in it only to see my brother died as a proud Konoha's ninja that led him to such an unpleasant life. Why do you think people like me went astray? It's because of 'hate' Sakura, which is a curse that had been passed down on our generation, and Naruto, who understood fully well, wanted to break that. What do you think the is first step into achieving that? Breaking the curse, I mean."

"..." Sakura lowered her head as he realized where Sasuke was coming from.

"Forgiveness, Sakura, forgiveness. I know it's not that easy as it seems, but people are trying their best to repent and forgive. It'll be a long journey, but one day..." trailed off the raven, letting the word hung and letting Sakura interpret it herself.

Later that day, Obito was sitting alone on a swing with his hands holding the chains that held it at either side of him though there was an ANBU monitoring him in the shadows in place of Kakashi, who had not come and watch him yet from whatever the silver haired Elite was summoned for.

Obito kept his eyes on his lap expressionlessly even though his brain was running miles, thinking what he should do about his problem; Tobi.

He knew Tobi will not do anything to upset anyone in the village to the point Obito would get himself in a pinch, because Tobi did not want to ruin his 'good boy' persona. Not unless he was told so by a certain man, which was Obito.

Sighing to himself, Obito decided to walk back to his apartment, hoping that Tobi did not make a mess of his place by filling the walls with his drawings of varieties of dung.

Just the thought of it reminded him of his recovery days under Madara's wing and shivered.

The walk back to his apartment was awkward. Civilians were smiling at him; which was quite normal for someone who took part in winning the recent battle, but for him it was not. He felt awful for receiving those simple smiles. To him, he did not deserve those as he, too, took part in creating that battle, that war.

_If only they know the truth..._ He thought solemnly. He did not like that kind of feeling; pretending.

Pretending to be on Konoha's side ever since even though he did not intend to. It just got to that point where he had to, and that made him feel like an awful person.

But, he swore that one of these days he will gain enough courage to come clean and take whatever punishment he will receive.

_But, now's not the time thinking of that. I've got Tobi to deal with today._ He scowled, fisting his hands, and leaped up, hopping from roof to roof until he reached his apartment's door.

Obito remained still at the doorstep, feeling the other side of the door, which was eerily quiet. Too quiet for him now that Tobi was out of the hiding and in in his life. He did not hate Tobi, but he also did not like his loudness and annoyingly almost tireless trap. However, the silence just made him recoiled a step and thought of the possible scenarios he would be welcome by once he opened the door.

Obito gulped. It was useless unless he opened the door and see for himself.

Though hesitating, Obito had made up his mind.

He raised his right hand ever so slowly and grabbed the knob, twisting it to open before pulling the door open ever so carefully and warily.

_Nothing out of ordinary._ Obito blinked. He resisted the urge to sigh in relief seeing Tobi was not in sight yet. Under normal circumstances, the creature would be in the living room, doing whatever he was doing noisily, but now was different. So, Obito ventured in farther and was surprised to see Tobi lying silently on the floor behind the couch, obscuring him from Obito's view at first.

"What're you doing?" asked Obito, eyeing the creature that seemed to be staring back at him.

"Nothing. Just thinking." replied Tobi in a strange calm tone.

"Of what?" the Uchiha has his brow raised.

"...You see, I learned that I have a hidden talent."

Obito smirked mockingly as he leaned on the couch, folding his arms. "Oh, really? And, what would it be?"

"Don't know." Tobi shrugged. "It's hidden, so I was thinking how to find it."

Obito's smirk faltered. "Though you found?"

"I didn't. I just learned that I have a hidden talent, not found."

"How'd you know that, then?"

Tobi shrugged again. "Just a hunch. And, hey! I often heard that people have hidden talents, so I thought I have mine, too. And so, I have been thinking of how to find it."

Obito swore he could see that annoying smile on Tobi's empty face and restrained himself for knocking some sense, trying to explain simple things, on Tobi since to Obito it was only a waste of saliva and energy, so he opted leaving the retard.

But, Tobi stopped him by saying, "Got news for you. It's either bad or good, depending on how you look at it." in a serious tone, which was rare of him and made Tobi looked at him dead on his eyes.

"What is it?" demanded Obito in the same tone Tobi had used, who then sat up, crossing his legs and looking up at Obito.

Tobi said, "I heard people talking." he paused. "Then there are ninjas gossiping about Naruto's abduction recently. I got curious so I transformed myself into an average Konoha ninja and asked where Naruto was retrieved. I went there and studied the place. I found traces ordinary sensor type ninjas won't catch."

There was a pregnant silence as Obito absorbed the information he received, but then he stopped abruptly when an un-summoned thought crossed his mind.

Obito was staring at the ceiling, thinking, and then turned to Tobi with a suspicious look on his face.

"What?" inquired Tobi.

"When did you went out and do those things?"

"Well...just now when you left me starving here and you ate your breakfast at the cosy restaurant." Tobi pouted though it was not visible, but Obito felt it.

Annoyed, Obito said, "First of all, you don't need food. And, I didn't eat at some restaurant. I just had ramen. How did you get out of my apartment anyway? I knew I locked it- oh. Never mind that..." he let out a breath when he realized that Tobi can go wherever he wanted. Looking at Tobi once again, he asked, "So, Did you find the culprit's identity?"

"Yeah." answered Tobi, whose voice dropped dangerously that sent warning signs to Obito. "You'll never like what I've learned, Obi-chan."

"..." Obito's left eye twitched. "What did you call me again?" he snarled.

"Obi-chan!" Tobi beamed innocently, before he blacked out.

At the other side of Konoha were Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo. The Hokage assigned them a D-rank mission; babysitting the three years old triplets.

Much to Suigetsu's annoyance.

Karin was playing with the little brown haired boy at the backyard; Jugo was with the other boy, entertaining the kid with squirrels while Suigetsu had a hell time with the hyper one of the triplets.

It all started, apparently, when Suigetsu threw the boy up in the air. He unintentionally threw his little charge a little off to the side, so he followed to catch the boy; however, he slipped on the banana peel his charge had thrown after eating and landed on his back. Then came the boy crashing on him and he turned into water, splashing on the floor.

This new discovery brought his little charge into a new world of water by running on him and sometimes jumping on him.

For the boy, it was an extreme bath in the living room, but for Suigetsu it was hell.

He knew the triplets' parents would get his head for soiling the couch and other appliances, which happened at the end of the day when they were kicked out unpaid.

Karin then beat him though it never hurt him in anyway, much to her frustration.

"Now what are we going to do?! We're broke that's why we accepted the job and now you ruined IT!" yelled Karin right in Suigetsu's ear, making him deaf for a moment.

"But, I tol'ja! It was the twerp's fault!" Suigetsu tried to defend himself.

"He's just a kid, Suigetsu, and you're a man! It isn't that hard of a job babysitting him!"

"Lucky you, you had the calmer ones while I have the tyrant shrimp."

"Oh, so you're making excuses?" she folded her arms.

"Nah, I'm not. I'm just telling you, the brat's a monster."

"Whatever. You're in your own devices from now own."

"What do you mean?"

"Jugo and I still have some money for dinner while you're completely zero balance. Find your own means in getting your food without violating any rules the village has."

Suigetsu was about to cry in disapproval of unfair treatment when a low, almost inaudible, chuckled was heard by him. Suigetsu turned to his back, staring squarely behind the bush and trees. After some time, he saw a shadow flickered away and gasped. He faced his companions with a horrified look.

"Is something the matter?" asked Jugo.

"We're being watch." said Suigetsu, his face was serious.

"I know." Jugo and Karin chorused.

"You knew and you didn't even bother to tell me? Since when?"

"Since we were settled in here. I sensed them." said Karin.

"And the birds informed me." Jugo added his two cents. "I thought you already knew, so I didn't say a word of it. Sorry."

"I don't know how dense you are now, Suigetsu..."

"Shut up, Karin." he scowled. "I was just too focused on our new life here that I failed to notice."

"Whatever you say, Suigetsu." Karin waved a hand as she walked away. "Like I said, you're on your own. C'mon Jugo. Let's find something to eat." she beckoned, and Jugo walked after her, leaving Suigetsu to mop.


	7. Yume

**Note: Hello, I'm back. This is a short chapter, but not too short. Just shorter that the rest chapters. I hope you're fine with that. Anyway, I would like to explain a few things first though I rather not because I think it'll spoil the fun. But you're asking for it, so... here it is.**

**First you might be asking yourselves why I let those criminal like Orochimaru, Obito, etc. in Konoha. If you were updated in Naruto manga, then you'll understand. But, to answer it in general, Naruto swore to find the answer to peace. I learned that peace can not be achieve if one won't let go of the past and start anew. One must learn to forgive if one was asking for it and forget, though not literally forget the things that had happened. I don't know if you remember this...back at team seven's first C-rank mission, after defeating Zabuza and Haku, and saving the village from Gato, Naruto asked something Kakashi if it was alright to feel the way he was feeling; liking your enemy and later on, during the Fourth Shinobi War, Kakashi admitted that he felt the same towards the reincarnated Zauza and Haku. Naruto is not a naive person; he is the kind who sees pass through the wall. He knew if one was lying to him or not like when Sakura told him she did not like Sasuke anymore, but Naruto told her otherwise and through experience, he can change a person's perspective just like what had happened to Nagato and the others. He can turn an enemy into a friend. He can also tell if a person can still be save from drowning in darkness. He's the light, after all.**

**Naruto has the power to change the shinobi world by turning the table upside down.**

**And if you worried of their punishment... well, you don't have to worry anymore. I have it ready and I hope you approve with it.**

**I hope it explains a lot in this story, cause this is what the story is for.**

* * *

**第七章**

**夢**

* * *

**Seventh Chapter: Dream**

* * *

Obito plopped down on the couch with a sigh and rubbed his forehead, feeling an oncoming headache. He then looked over his shoulder and looked at the unconscious Tobi. "I should've waited for him to tell me who the culprit is before knocking the daylights out of this idiot." He grumbled. Just then, he felt someone had silently snuck inside his apartment and when he turned around he saw Kakashi standing before him.

"Yo!" Kakashi, who had his left hand raised and the other was holding an orange pocket book, greeted.

"Where were you?" asked Obito whilst staring curiously at the book Kakashi had.

"Ah, I was ordered by the Hokage to transfer Naruto into a secure place."

"That's it?"

"… What do you mean?"

"I mean you took almost all day. You're supposed to be guarding me."

"Nah…things happened in the office."

"Like…?" Obito prompted.

"Like Master Hokage being drunk and then something about Kotetsu and Izumo's report pissed the Fifth, resulting in her throwing her table out of the window. Then, Kotetsu and Izuno was about to go out and pick the table outside when the Hokage held them back. That was when Master Hokage averted her glare at me and ordered to repair the table or buy new one if it's irreparable."

"So…you repaired the table?"

"No." was Kakashi's dejected answer.

"You bought new one?"

"Nope."

"What is it then?"

With an exasperated sigh, Kakashi said, "The furniture shop was out of stock of the table I was looking for, so I had to go to the woods…though…it was more like a jungle to me. And, I cut a tree down and made the table out of it myself."

"Woah… you know you could always ask Yamato that, right?"

"Ah. Why didn't I think of that?" Kakashi sighed. He was about to sit next to his friend to rest when he noticed something behind the couch.

Obito noted the change in Kakashi's demeanour. The silver haired Elite was looking past Obito and that was when the latter realized that he still had his idiot of a companion behind the couch. He mentally cursed himself for forgetting about Tobi and mentally kicked himself when Kakashi moved forward to take a peak.

Placing his right knee on the couch, Kakashi leaned forward to see what was behind when suddenly, he felt himself being pushed and pinned down the floor with Obito's hands on either of his shoulder. With wide eyes, Kakashi looked at his friend questioningly.

"Uh-uhm…it-it's dirty in there and…and it's too embarrassing to me if you see what's behind."

"Did you kill someone?" asked Kakashi.

Obito stared at the Elite incredulously. "What?"

"I saw a foot, Obito."

"Oh."

While things were going on at Obito's apartment, Tsunade was in her office, glaring at the offending stock of papers regarding the recent war that she had yet to finish. She had een working on it for weeks already since she came back to the village, yet, for some reason she could not get out of it. Without much of a choice, Tsunade began to tackle the papers, but not without a huge sigh escaping her lips.

All the while, Tsunade was seething and glaring at the papers until she was almost done. There was only one piece of paper on her table to stump. She took it and place it before her, and was already raising her hand that held the stump when her assistant and apprentice. Shizune, came in with another pile of papers on her hands.

"Not again…" grumbled Tsunade, hitting her forehead on her desk while Shizune just smiled at her sheepeishly.

"Sorry, Master Tsunade, but there's more." Said Shizune, placing all the papers down on the tale. Then, she took something from under her armpit, which was a brown folder, and placed it in front of her Master. "By the way, you have to read this first."

Raising her head, Tsunade picked the folder up and opened it. Shizune noticed Tsunade's eyebrows were furrowing, so she was wondering what it could be that made the Hokage frowned.

"Master?" inquired Shizune.

"Leave me for awhile, Shizune." Was Tsunade's order.

"Understood." Shizune bowed to the Hokage and left.

The Hokage sighed as she closed the folder and tossed it down before she turned her chair around and face the village through the glass window. Her mind then raced back two days after the war. Back then, Tsunade found Orochimaru standing by the brook. She silently approached him and stood next to him. _"Orochimaru."_ she said without tearing her gaze at the stream of water, which Orochimaru was watching.

_"Tsunade."_ replied the man, acknowledging the new pressence in a friendly manner.

_"You seem to be at peace."_ Tsunade noted.

_"Because I am at peace."_

_"Why? It_ _wasn't long ago when you were terrorizing us."_

_"Isn't that a tad bit of a harsh way to put that?"_ inquired the snake sannin lamely, still watching the flow of water in front of them.

_"Just answer me, Orochimaru."_

Orochimaru hummed with a minute smile and closed his eyes briefly. He said, _"I admit that I felt something crushed me when I wasn't chosen as Hokage, but Minato, and I'm still jealous of him that I wanted to pout in front of Sarutobi-sensei." _there was a brief paused as he recalled something and Tsunade staring at him incredulously, not believing that her former teammate would pout._ "On second thought, I did pout in his presence when I reanimated the previous Hokages during the recent war. But, never did I hold hatred towards the village I grew up. Even though I wanted to, I couldn't bring myself because in the first place I wanted to become the Hokage to protect the village, and not the other way around. Would you believe me if I say I attacked the village before out of my whim?"_ he asked as he turned to face Tsunade, who was still looking at him.

Tsunade did not reply.

Orochimaru snorted lightly as he returned his gaze back to the water. _"No, of course-"_

_"Yes."_ Tsunade cut him off. _"I'd believe you, but I think that wasn't the case back then."_

_"Right. I wasn't much interested in Sharingan, but I was working with Madara secretly at that time. He showed me how he achieved the Rinnegan by combining the Senju and Uchiha cells. That was when I started on experimenting until at the point I had to chase after Sasuke to get his Sharingan since I couldn't do it to Itachi. I was blinded by the anticipation of achieving that legendary eye until recently... When I was in Kabuto, witnessing him imitating my life, I realized something."_

There was silence and Tsunade was itching to get her answer, and so she prompted, _"What did you realize?"_

_"This is a dream that I had forgotten over the years, Tsunade, because a lot of things had happened. I realized that had I taken a different path from this, maybe things would be much better for me today. After that, I vowed to myself that I will follow Sasuke to wherever he went to in life."_

_"What?"_ was Tsunade's another incredulous reply.

_"Ironic, isn't it?"_ Orochimaru chuckled. _"After everything that had happened, I realized that I should've stick with my dream, but I don't how to pursue it, so I forgot. But then again, my dream is in front of me now."_

_"Your dream?"_

_"Yes...and I'm happy of it, though I wish Jiraiya was here to join us. After all, he was the one who really was searching and chasing for it of us three."_

Even though Orochimaru did not directly told Tsunade his dream, the latter just knew what it was, which brought up a smile on her face.

_Things are looking up, Jiraiya. I just hope Naruto will wake up soon._

A knock was heard, bringing Tsunade's mind back to the present. She recomposed herself as she turned around, facing the door, and beckoned for the person outside her office to come inside.

"Lady Hokage." It was Kakashi, addressing his superior that earned a nod of acknowledgement.

"What is it?" inquired Tsaunade, quirking an eyebrow.

Kakashi stepped aside to let the Hokage see Obito, who was fidgeting nervously. "Obito has something to inform you. Right, Obito…?" he drawled as he tilted his head to his friend as though he was mocking the Uchiha. Said Uchiha only scowled at his direction.

"Well…? Get on with it already! I don't have much time to sit idly and wait." Ordered the Hokage.

"Yes…" Obito trailed off, searching for the right words to explain things regarding to Tobi, who was still knocked out. "Well… uhm… you see… the-the other day… when I-I was…uhm….-"

"SPILL IT!" yelled Tsunade, making Kakashi and Obito flinched violently.

It had been so long since Obito felt so scared out of his wits, and the last time was when he offended Naruto's mother, Uzumaki Kushina. And so, not wanting the Hokage to beat the living daylights out of him, Obito said, "I was lounging at my apartment when Tobi appeared out of thin air, but he's harmless since he swear loyalty to me and just now he told me that he knew who attempted to abduct Naruto, but apparently I knocked him out because he-" in one breath and stopped himself abruptly, not wanting to tell them what Tobi called him.

For some reason, Tsunade and Kakashi understood Obito despite being so fast.

"Bring him to me." the Hokage told the Uchiha as the former stared at the latter sternly.

"Yes, Master Hokage." Obito bowed before his superior and walked out of the office followed by Kakashi, leaving Tsunade to engage with the papers before the night ended.

oOo

It was another day in the parallel world, and Naruto found himself sitting at the middle of the clearing. He had already talked with the tailed beasts that pointed out to him that it was useless to do anything about the nine-tailed beast that was out there somewhere nearby since he will have to return in his own world. Furthermore, the Naruto of the parallel world did no longer exist, thus, it was no use sealing the nine-tailed beast in the body of the twelve-year old blonde boy.

"Damn…" Naruto cursed darkly. He knew that fact the tailed beasts pointed out, but still. "It will eat my conscience away if I won't do anything." He sighed.

Naruto threw himself back and lied down on the grass, staring at the clouds passing by. "I wonder if team seven here is already formed. I haven't seen any of them yet… hm. Maybe I should go ask dad."

And so, Naruto flipped up and landed on his feet deftly, and began his trek toward the Hokage tower.

Minato, who was sitting on his seat in his office behind his desk, sat aside the folder he had just finish working on. He then leaned back to relax.

Feeling the familiar chakra signature nearby, the Hokage smiled knowingly as a knock came.

"Come in." he said, and in walked was his son, Naruto.

The boy opened the door tentatively and stopped by the door with his hands still holding the door knob.

"Why don't you come closer, Naruto?" suggested Minato, still smiling softly at his son, who obeyed, while thinking it was a good chance telling Naruto about his mother. "I think this is a good chance to tell you something."

"Eh?" was Naruto's dumfounded reply, albeit a little surprised since he was not expecting it to come.

"You heard me, Naruto." This time, Minato became serious. Gathering all his guts, Minato prepared for the worse as he said, "It's about your real mother."

Naruto, who had a surprise and dumfounded expression, became silent as he tilted his head down obscuring his eyes by the shadow of his crown hair. He and his father could feel the tense in the atmosphere, which came from the latter. Then, Naruto decided to cut the silence. "I know."

"You know? You…remember?" Minato asked expectantly and at the same time, dreading the answer.

The boy looked back at his father and said, "No, dad. I don't though I remember bits only, but I can feel some sort of emotions that told me something doesn't sit right. You know, whenever I am near your wife I felt hatred towards her, yet I like her. And then, there's Yuki. I know I never met him before and I already like the kid, however, I couldn't understand why some part of me wanted to…hate him. I was baffled and confused at first until I had this dream last night. Actually…I often have this dream where there is this red haired woman always smiling at me."

At the mention of the red haired woman, Minato's eyes widened a little without Naruto noticing it since his eyes averted somewhere else.

"I thought it was just a simple dream, but when this woman died in my dream last night… even though I still couldn't remember everything, I know that Sayo isn't really my mother."

"Yes… she isn't." said Minato, looking at his son sadly.

"But, anyway!" exclaimed Naruto, going back to his happy persona whilst scratching the back of his head. "I don't care anymore what happened before, so you don't have to explain, dad." _Because, I am not your real son. And, these emotions are not really mine to begin with._ He added mentally. "I'm here for some reason."

Smiling bitterly and silently thanking his son, Minato asked him what it could be the brought him in his office.

"Well…I'm just wondering if… uh… mmm… I-I want to join the ninja rank, dad."

"I happy to hear this from you, Naruto, but I'm afraid you have to…you know…go back to academy since you haven't graduated yet."

"What!? B-but, dad…" whined Naruto. "If my memory serves me right, today's year batch had already graduated and I'm too old to enrol now!"

"I know. That's why I'm thinking of hiring a personal tutor for you."

"Why don't you just test me? I prepared myself just for this, y'know!"

_I know… you were secretly studying at the library and training when you thought no one was watching you._ Thought Minato. "Hmm…I can do that, but-"

"History? Calculations? Tricks? And whatnots? All done, dad!" Naruto boasted as he tapped his chest with his right fist with a huge grin.

Smirking, the Hokage took what his son had said and promised him to test him in two days. And with that, Naruto left to train some more.

_I hope I end up with sir Kakashi!_ Naruto thought as he skipped through the hallway, not paying heed at other ninjas that were bowing to him and wondering why he was so happy.


	8. Kanban-1

**Note: Hey, it's been a long time, isn't it? Anyways...glad to back again, and I forgot to mention this, but now this is the time to.**

**I would like to thank whoever angel that added this story to a community. Thanks!**

* * *

**第八章**

**看板-1**

* * *

**Eighth Chapter: Sign-1**

* * *

Beneath the Hokage Tower was a huge chamber made of black Opal, the rarest type of Opal, which had the appearance of flickering fire in the dark and five pillars of Jadeite, forming in a circular fashion around a Rock Crystal casket situated at the heart atop the half foot riser.

At twelve o'clock direction was the pillar with the symbol of fire engraved in Amber, followed by another pillar to the right that had the symbol of wind in Sapphire, and then lightning in Lightning Stone that glowed in the dark, followed by earth symbol in Obsidian, and water symbol in Moonstone.

The casket that was at the heart of the hidden chamber had a wild fire-like design around.

"I told you. We should've informed the Hokage about him. Look where it got us now." Kakashi berated lazily.

"Shut up, scarecrow." Grumbled Obito. "You would do the same thing if you were in my shoes." He told his companion who was certain he could hear the pout along those words.

"Yeah, but…" the Elite trailed off and looked at Obito. Pointing to his black eye on his left eye, he said, "I think I don't deserve this, do I?"

The black haired man scoffed. "Hell yeah. You don't deserve that, Kakashi. You deserved more than that." He then turned to Kakashi, showing his disfigured face.

The two, Kakashi and Obito, were standing beside a casket that had the slumbering Naruto in it. After the scolding they had received from the Hokage, Obito had asked Kakashi where they had transfer Naruto. The white haired ninja was thinking if it was alright, so he went back to the tower and asked permission from their Hokage, who granted it, but not without giving Obito a warning should he do anything inappropriate.

Silence hovered between the two as they both looked at the still form of Naruto who had yet awoken.

Few moments passed by, and Obito broke the silence. "I've been thinking." He said so suddenly, making Kakashi jerked his head towards him with a questioning look. Without tearing his gaze off Naruto, Obito continued, "I mean…if I hadn't went along with Madara's plan, Naruto's parents would still be here…Sir Minato would still be alive and sitting on his seat as Konoha's current Hokage, and…there would be no Fourth Shinobi War outbreak. It's because of me. I killed Miss Kushina and Sir Minato, and the villagers. That's why Naruto grew up alone and hated. It's all because of me…" his voice grew silent and mournful.

Kakashi did not say anything as he watched and listened to his friend let out his pent up frustration because of his shortcomings. He then turned his head to stare at Naruto and said, "True. If you hadn't been stupid enough to not look underneath the underneath of Madara's plan, things like you mentioned wouldn't have happen. But, what do we expect from you? You're the idiot of our team, after all."

Saying it so nonchalantly made Obito's head snapped at Kakashi; his face was contorted into a frown. "Why…Kakashi…? I'm being sentimental here, expecting for you to comfort me, and here you are calling me stupid and idiot!"

"Huh?" Kakashi looked at Obito. "Isn't it true?" he asked. Not letting Obito reply, the white haired ninja said, "It's true, but…" he trailed off as he tilted his head up. "If I were a judge of these past events in a neutral side, I'd say…you did not killed Sir Minato and the others, but the Kyuubi. Though, you are as responsible as him since it was you who brought him out of Miss Kushina and used the Sharingan on him. However, you're also a victim. Our last mission as a whole team got out of control. We thought you died. And then, Rin… you were blinded by grief, which turn into hatred that Naruto has been trying to heal all these time. Naruto…he's the only one I know of who can shoulder all the pain and heal it, and take the hatred…the curse of being a ninja, away to achieve the peace that we all are longing for."

Once again, silence engulfed the two of them as they both adsorb what Kakashi said. They watched Naruto sleep deeply, and Obito wondered what was happening to the boy as of the moment. Was he dreaming? The Uchiha was unsure.

"What do you think?" Obito spoke suddenly. "_He's _here, and _he'll_ try again. It's easy this way since Naruto houses all the tailed beasts, so just by getting Naruto _he'll _be able to extract all the tailed beasts in an instant and revive the ten tails if _he _was given enough time. What should we do, Kakashi? _He's_ here, but we don't know where."

Kakashi thought for awhile before answering. "Lady Hokage told me that we have to lure _him_ out to capture_ him._"

"_He's _smart, you know. _He _won't fall that easily."

"Are you implying that we're underestimating _him?_" asked Kakashi, turning to face Obito who gazed at the former with wide eyes.

"…No. I didn't mean that." The Uchiha shook his head slightly.

The white haired man sighed and looked at his blonde student again. "I know. But it's the only way of capturing _him_. It's a gamble."

"How are we going to lure _him _out?" asked Obito even though he had a good idea as to how.

"…Shikamaru said Naruto will be the bait. Once _he_ appears and before he takes Naruto, that's the moment we attack and capture him. It seems a simple plan but… it's either we manage to implement the plan and succeed, or Naruto will be taken away this time and _he _manage to extract all the tailed beasts and revive the Juubi."

"That's pretty risky."

"Yeah."

Meanwhile, Sasuke was brooding.

The teen was summoned by the Hokage and was ordered to patrol around, and in and out of the village together with Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and other sensor type ninjas. Despite him being limited to D-rank ninja arts techniques and activating the third stage of Sharingan as part of his punishment, he was fine with it. Should he try anything he should not, he's chakra pathways will be blocked instantly before he could even form a single seal or release an attack. And, he was fine with it so long as he will be able to serve his village his brother loved so much and protected again to repent.

What made him brood were the other ninjas that were hopping along with him and his academy classmates from afar. He was greatful of Hinata, Kiba, and Shino because they were tolerating his presence, but not the others with them.

"He should be behind the bars, or better yet at the Blood Prison where criminals like him should be and not here." Sasuke heard someone whispered from his left, but chose to ignore it.

"Yeah. But, unfortunately the cells were still under construction and the Blood Prison you were talking of was obliterated during war." The second man said.

"Wasn't it rumoured that it was an Uchiha who summoned the Kyuubi seventeen years ago?" the first one pondered

"Che. I think all of them were like that. No wonder Itachi killed 'em all." Replied the second man

"What if he's an accomplice of that guy who tried to abduct Naruto?" asked the third man in their group who was listening to his comrades.

There were more whispers concerning Sasuke in a negative way, and Team Kurenei noticed that it made Sasuke uncomfortable. They may not like the Uchiha, but they felt for him. These past days, Team Kurenei and the rest of Konoha 11 learned something, if not all, of the truth behind Itachi's previous actions from Shikamaru, who explained to them why Sasuke did all of those things before. They still did not understand how Sasuke truly felt, but somehow they knew that Sasuke was trying to earn the village's trust.

"It's already dark, but we found nothing. Not even a piece of clue." Kiba complained and Akamaru barked his agreement. "This is getting ridiculous!"

"Why it's hard to find the culprit? It's because he's good in hiding, not even the sensor type like us can find him." Shino reasoned out.

"Then, why are we even searching for that guy? And what the hell is Sasuke doin' 'ere!?" Kiba pointed at Sasuke accusingly.

"Kiba, Lady Hokage ordered it." Said Hinata, placating Kiba.

"I know that! But, he's not even a sensor type!" he retorted.

"I may not." Said Sasuke, hopping on a branch and halted his pace. He then looked over his shoulder and said, "But I still can sense like one." And with that, he resumed on hopping with team Kurenei following him.

oOo

Naruto lay on his back whilst panting hard as he stared up at the starry night. He had been conditioning his body after his father told him that he will be test the day after tomorrow. Before going on training though, his younger brother had came to him and asked to be taught on how to unlock his chakra. Naruto would have taught the little one had it not because of his training and the latter being only four years old. It would be dangerous, Naruto thought, so he opted to conning his younger brother into ice cream and candies, knowing that the little boy was planning to never stop asking the blonde until he got what he wanted.

Feeling his body relaxed, Naruto pushed off the grassy ground and got on his feet. He then leaped up a tree ranch and made his way back home to have some dinner with his family.

Naruto was greeted by the sight of his step mother, looking disappointed, upon opening the door. He looked over the woman's shoulder and check the time on the wall clock. _Just five minutes before dinner. I'm not late._ He thought. Looking back at the woman, the blonde boy asked, "Is something the matter?"

Sayo let out an exasperated sigh. "Yuri has a toothache."

Sayo's statement was the only thing Naruto needed to know what was wrong. Smiling foolishly whilst scratching the back of his head, the boy said, "Sorry. I'm not expecting for it."

"I know." Sayo smiled lightly. "Yuri may be a bit too stubborn and childish like his age, but his smart, son." She said. "Your brother relayed to me how he got sweets. He said you gave it to him, so he'll stop bugging you, though he hadn't started yet."

"I'm sorry." This time, Naruto looked down in shame. Just then, a hand reached down his chin and tilted his head upward so he could look at Sayo in the eye.

"It's okay, Naruto. Just don't give him next time. He's teeth and gums are still sensitive."

The blonde boy nodded and said, "So, he knew I'm tricking him?"

"Of course!" Sayo lit up as she pulled Naruto inside. "Come on in. Dinner's ready and Minato's waiting."

Later that night, Naruto went off to bed, saying to retire for the night, but in truth was not. He switched off the lights and sat atop his bed on the middle to meditate. After blocking out all the noise, the blonde boy concentrated on feeling his chakra in his real body. It was pretty difficult at first, but now he was getting used to it as he was doing it for the past nights, though he still could not help but sweat some the further he concentrate. Moments later, he was panting a little and despite of some difficulties, he still found a way to smile as he could now feel his chakra from his real body. It was faint, but it was enough for him to anchor it and pulled himself back to his slumbering body.

oOo

Back in the chamber, Naruto, the teenage one who was lying in a casket, opened his eyes ever so slowly. In his mind, the teen was thankful that it was dark in wherever place he was in. Now that he thought of that, he wondered where he really was.

Setting that thought aside, Naruto tried to concentrate more to move his body, but no matter what he did he won't budged, much less twitched a finger. Last time thought, he managed to move his right index finger a little before he was sucked back to the parallel world.

_There must e something that I'm missing._ Naruto thought as he concentrated more that his body started sweating a little.

The teen could feel his twelve years old body weakening and he knew he had to stop or else the body he was currently using until would collapsed due to lack of air and possibly die, but Naruto did not stop as he felt like he was near in moving a limb in which he really did. Soon after that, he was back to his twelve years old body and collapsed on his back with a grin plastered on his face before falling asleep.

It was not a minute later when a woman in her late twenties, wearing Konoha's soldier's uniform of Commoner or Chuunin rank, with chin length brown hair held up y her forehead protector came in to check on the blonde teen. When she looked down, she did not fail to notice the out of place right hand and the teen's sweaty forehead and pants.

"Lady Hokage must know of this." The woman said with wide eyes before rushing out of the place and into the Hokage's office.


	9. Kanban-2

**Note: Hello. Sorry for the long wait, guys! I have my reasons, but I think there's no need to say it. Thanks for the last reviews! I hope this chapter would make up for the wait. If you find any errors, please excuse it for now and do inform me.**

**Read and review!**

* * *

第九章

看板-2

* * *

Ninth Chapter: Sign-2

* * *

**+Main World+**

Sitting behind the Hokage's desk was Tsunade with her eyebrows furrowed and fingers laced together as she frowned a little toward the woman, a ninja of Konoha, that had came in and had informed her of the sudden changes in Naruto. "Are you certain of this?" she asked.

"Yes, Lady Hokage." replied the woman.

"Kakashi and Obito were there. They could be the ones that had caused Naruto to move a limb."

"It could be, but m'lady...the boy was sweating a lot."

There was a paused before Tsunade stood up, pushing her palms against the edge of her desk, and rounded it. The Hokage walked passed her subordinate, telling her to follow, which the said subordinate did.

The two arrived in the chamber in less than three minutes of walking down a staircase, and Tsunade walked briskly toward the heart of the room where the casket was with the unnamed ninja following suit. Looking in, Tsunade noted the wetness of the blonde teen's forehead inspite of the latter's tranquil face with her unbelieving eyes. And then, the Hokage gingerly caressed the teen's cheek with her right hand, before a smile gradually made itself known without the knowledge of the former. "I think he's trying to wake up." she mumbled to herself though the ninja beside her heard it.

"I bet he's a fighter." the woman commented.

"Yeah." Tsunade pulled her hand away as she straightened up her posture. "He really is a fighter."

The next day came, and unbeknownst to everyone in Konoha, something was happening that nobody had predicted or anticipated.

A small flat pebble was tossed across the river and sunk in the water. Not a second later, another followed before it, too, sunk in, only it was at least a foot ahead from the first. The same thing happened the next until the last one was three feet away from the shore.

It was as though the one who had been throwing pebbles wanted it to reach the other side of the river bank, but failed to do so.

A sigh escaped the lips as the man, who had been sitting on the meadow, laid on his back, cushioning his head with his arms folded beneath it. The man had short dark brown hair, a pair of sharp cobalt eyes, and tanned skin. He wore a pair of slippers, olive green trousers, and fire coloured tee.

Despite the tranquility the wind brought as it blew gently across the clearing, the man on earth had a dark expression.

"I can see storm raging on in your eyes." someone with cool and gentle voice spoke, which made the resting person jumped into a sitting position and looked behind him to see someone he had not seen before.

"Who are you? I've never seen you here before." asked the man suspiciously.

The newly arrived person took few steps forward, before settling beside the other.

"I'm Kurokage."

The brunnette scowled, not pleased with the Kurokage person whom he deemed as weird as the man was covered from head to toe with bandages. Apart from it, he also noted that his new companion in the clearing wore black sunglasses and surgical mask.

"Kurokage? As in BlackShadow?" he mocked as he raised an eyebrow. "And what's with you? You don't have your clothes on. Are you a mummy that came to life and had escaped the tomb?"

"Yeah." Kurokage replied curtly, which made the other man felt fear creaping in. "I don't have your name yet..."

"Nirou."

"Ah. Nice to meet you, Nirou. The name's Kurokage!" Kurokage extended his right hand cheerfully, but the brunnette, Nirou, did not accept it. But rather, he opted to say that Kurokage had mentioned his name earlier. Not minding the rudeness he was shown, Kurokage dropped his hand, and stared at the river as he said, "I'm actually a patient. I escaped my wards."

"The nurses, you mean."

"Yeah. Them."

A compatible silence engulfed the two as they both enjoyed the light atmosphere. However, it soon dissipated and replaced by a looming gray.

"I heard of the Uzumaki brat." said Kurokage in a sudden; his cool voice and soft tone turned cold.

Looking at the mummified patient, Nirou's expression was of incrudility.

"I don't like him, and I know you hate that brat."

"How do you know that?" wary, Nirou asked.

Kurokage turned to face the other man. "...I can see it in your eyes. The Kyuubi killed my whole family and I want revenge, but couldn't do it. But now he's in his weakened state, I can now."

The brunnette seemed to know where the hospital's escapee was coming from, and thus he declined whatever the latter would have offer.

With sigh, Kurokage said, "Fine. Your lost, but bare in mind that it's still open and up. If you ever change your mind, just come here any day at the same time." he then stood up, dusted his person, and saluted. "See you!"

Nirou, still sitting, stared at the spot where Kurokage had been not a minute before, and shook his head with a light humourless chuckle. "I don't even know where he is if I want to have my revenge against Kyuubi. I don't care if I have to kill the host as long as that monster dies with my own hands."

Little did the brunnette know, Kurokage hid behind a tree and heard the words Nirou had spoken. _Well, if I give him the information of Naruto's whereabouts maybe I could use his body. _With that thought in mind, he flickered away of the forest.

Lunch had long since passed and Karin found herself sitting on a bench at a nearby park with packed lunch on her lap. She frowned at it as she failed to get Sasuke join her for lunch.

"What's with that loudmouth anyway!? Why is Sasuke-kun all over him!?" Karin snarled in frustration, and then her stomach growled. Sighing, she told herself might as well eat the lunch she had prepared for two people.

Just then, Suigetsu, who was only passing by, saw the red headed comrade of his, and approached her on a whim.

Karin had sense Suigetsu, yet she paid him no mind until the latter's shadow shielded her from the sun's light and said, "You'll get fat if you eat all that, did you know?"

The young woman looked up with a frown; her mouth filled with food. She chewed on it as fast as she can and swallowed hard, choking in the process.

"Here." Suigetsu held his water jug in front of Karin, who took it and nodded her thanks. The young man watched as the other drank his water supply greedily. "You have to refill that, okay?" he told Karin when he noticed the water jug was half-empty already.

"Fuwah!" Karin let go of the water jug in relief. She then stammered, "I-I know! Geez! And doncha ever call me f-f-fat!"

Suigetsu sighed. "I didn't call you that. I said you will be if you eat that yourself. Why did you make that much anyway?"

"Wh-wh-what is it to-to you!? I-i-it's not tha-that you c-c-c-care how much I-I eat! You-you DIMWIT!" stuttered Karin, blushing heavily whilst looking on the side, and threw the water jug to Suigetsu's face, causing distortion on it as it turned into water and let the thing that was thrown to him passed through.

The water jug landed on soil and spilled its contents on it.

Suigetsu said nothing, and Karin did not dare to utter a word.

There was only silence as Suigetsu turned his back on Karin, and walked away to pick his water jug, before he returned to where he had been. "You know..." he started. "I'm not a gentle person, but I was trying to be nice in my own way. I know you made lunch for you to share with Sasuke, but apparently you were unable to convince him. And, as your comrade -and perhaps your friend if you will- I want to cheer you up 'cuz you seem so sad. But, I guess you won't like me feeling for you, so...yeah. Do eat alot to have enough energy to beat that crap Sasuke." Suigetsu shrugged and turned to walk away, but was suddenly stopped by his growling stomach.

Karin smiled, and then hid a small chuckle behind her hand. "Why don't you join me for my lunch? I can tell you haven't had your meal yet." she offered.

Now, the young man could not deny what was offered as he had been starving, thus he went back and sat beside Karin, who gave him a pair of chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu!" they both chorused. And, before any of them took a bite, Karin apologized for how she had reacted to Suigetsu, who also said his sorry for being apathetic sometimes.

**+Parallel World+**

Naruto was in a small clearing of the forest, a small training ground for youngsters that admired to be one of Konoha's forces that would protect the village. The blonde boy plopped beside a sturdy tree and rested his back on its trunk as he watched his little brother, who was wearing a child's version on Konoha's Military uniform complete with a pouch of throwing knives and stars. The little one had a glare on and his posture was on attack mode, ready to pull out some sharp kunai, which was too cute to say. In a whoosh, Yuri's arm swung forward and threw his kunai to his target; a dummy tied on a stump.

It was as though time seemed to slow down as Yuri watched with so much anticipation that he would hit his target, though Naruto knew better than that.

As was expected from a mere child, the sharp object was thrown inappropriately. The kunai instead pointed toward, its handle was. And, apparently the boy's precision was poor, so the object flew way passed to the dummy's side, hit its handle on a stone, and somehow it bounced back with twice the force and lodged itself between Naruto's legs.

Naruto was sweating bullets. He almost lost his family jewel.

"Oops?" was all Yuri can say.

Since he had woke up in a world he did not belong to and met his supposed brother, Naruto had the feeling of hatred growing in his chest toward Sayo and Yuri, but tried his might to suppress it. But, almost losing his manhood made the hatred rose back, and Naruto bit his lower lip to the point of almost tearing the skin to restrain his self from acting out of emotions that was not his to begin with.

Yuri, misunderstanding Naruto's frown as fear, only laughed whilst pointing a finger on the blonde. "Ahaha! You didn't expect that aniue, did you!? I'm awesome!" he placed both hands on his hips and puffed his chest with pride. "It's bull's eye if you hadn't move!"

Yuri was only a child, not knowing what was right and what was wrong, and Naruto knew that.

The older boy was not a patient person, and the younger of the two was unaware of testing the thin thread of Naruto's remaining patience by laughing at the blonde's predicament.

The laughter was the last straw.

Before any of the two boys knew it, Yuri was already sprawled on the ground, clutching his swelling cheek.

"Don't laugh! It isn't funny! You know I don't want to teach you how to throw kunai because you're still too young and dad and Sayo won't want this! But, you don't understand a 'no' means NO! I only agreed to this just so you stop whining and pestering me like a spoiled brat! Why do I care anyway!? You're not even my brother! You're not! You're not! YOU'RE NOT!" Naruto panted by the end of his outburst. His anger dissipated as he stared at Yuri whose tears were flowing freely down his cheeks, crying without a sound.

Still clutching his bruised cheek, Yuri helped himself up and glared at Naruto. "What's wrong with you!?" he yelled back. "I'm sorry if I laughed at you, okay!? You could've just say so if I hurt you somehow, and not punch me! It hurts so much! I understand you did it because you're mad, but you don't have to yell that I'm not your little brother! I love you, you know? And I'm so happy and excited to finally meet you! But-but...uhh...huu...UWAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ANIUE IS SO MEAN! WAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Naruto can only watch as Yuri turned his back on him and run away. _What have I done?_ He asked his self in remorse. _I screwed up. I-I couldn't keep this body's emotions away... Shit!_

That night, Minato was pacing back and fort worriedly in the living room. Yuri had relayed of what had happened to his cheek when he had returned home to his mother, who then called her husband.

Sayo was a very understanding person, and from what she had gathered from her son, she suspected that even though Naruto could not remember yet the feeling was there; hatred toward her and her son by extension, in which Minato had agreed. They both had tried to explain the situation to Yuri, who had nodded as though he had understand it. Even so, the parents were glad to see their son had a huge heart like his mother.

The woman was saddened at the thought of Naruto, whom she had learned to love, hating her. She wished for a time when the said boy would accept her in his life.

She never lose her hope.

But, if fate would let it, then Sayo would learn that her wish will never happen.

Because Naruto had died the day he woke up.

The Naruto she knew was no longer the happy boy he was, but the teenage blonde boy who had gone through so much hardships in life.

"Minato...why don't we wait until morning? If he doesn't return 'til then, we can have a search party." Sayo suggested. She was sitting on a couch with Yuri sleeping on her lap.

Minato halted his pacing and turned to his wife. "No. What if something happened to him? He couldn't defend his self!"

"I know..." the woman lowered her gaze. "We have searched the places we thought he could be, but we couldn't find him. We can't if he doesn't want to be seen. He's upset. Why don't we give him some time alone to think?" she asked as she looked up.

The Hokage contemplated for a moment, before he gave in and decided to call it a night.

**+Main World+**

Sasuke stood off to the side in the shadows of chamber his teammate had been hiding in along with Iruka and Sakura. After his patrol with team Kurenei, he had received another mission from his Hokage; to guard Naruto.

The ones who were chosen as Naruto's guards were informed of the blonde's development. They were hopeful that their slumbering comrade would wake up soon, but Sasuke thought it was a wistful thinking.

Sakura got tired of standing, so she went to sit on the riser at the heart of chamber. Not long after she had seated, Iruka followed her example,.leaving Sasuke alone in the dark where light could not reach.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura called. "Sit with us and give your legs some rest."

The raven haired teen would have ignored the pink haired one had his feet not demanding him to seat since he had been either standing or running since his last patrol. And so, with a sigh, he walked away from the shadows and into the light where he could have sworn he saw Naruto's eye twitch. Sitting at Sakura's right, Sasuke remained quiet.

Watching his former students, specifically Sasuke, made Iruka happy. He thought he would never see the boy, who used to be a sweet and polite child before the Uvhiha Massacre, but Naruto had brought him back and at the same time had saved him from his own dark oblivion.

"I'm glad that you came back, Sasuke." Iruka voiced out.

"Hm. Me too." Sakura agreed.

There was a pause in Sasuke's part before he spoke. "...I'm sorry."

There could be so many words to say, but sorry was not one Sakura and Iruka were expecting from Sasuke. Though the academy mentor knew well that that was how Sasuke was.

Contrary to what many believed, Sasuke was a thoughtful person. A personality that was burried deep by hate.

Sakura smiled. "We forgive you."

"Thank you...If...If only I know how, I would bring Naruto back. I owe him much." Sasuke replied without looking at the person he was talking to.

In the sideline, Iruka only watched the teens as they talked. He was happy that everything was going fine. All they have to do is wait for Naruto to wake up and catch the culprit behind the attempted abduction.

Little did they know though, the teen in the casket was awake and had heard what was being spoke. He was happy even though it did not show on his face as he was still numb all over.

_"Hey, guys?"_ Naruto called out for the tailed beasts. _"I need to move my body, but I can't. Can one of you do it for me?"_

_**"Sorry. You have to do it yourself."**_ Son Goku replied in behalf of the rest of the tailed beast.

Naruto tried to speak with them, but it seemed he was being ignored. Without much of a choice, he strained to will his body to move. And, after so many failed attempts, he only managed to twitch a finger. He wanted to do more. However, his twelve years old body was at the brink of suffocation, and so he thought it would be less tiring if he tried to speak. And tried he did.

It was not until his third attempt that the blonde teen had managed to work out his vocal chords.

"...hey..." Naruto's voice was hoarse from the lack of use for a prolonged time.

Iruka, Sakura, and Sasuke both were alerted by the voice they had heard and stood up to search its source.

It seemed that Naruto's voice was too hoarse to be recognized, so he tried once again. "It's me...Na...Naru...to..."

Sasuke was the first one to react and went to the casket's side before leaning forward to see Naruto's cornflower blue eyes staring at his onyx ones.

"Naruto..." the raven haired teen whispered, hardly believing what his eyes were seeing.


	10. Akumu ga Kaettekita

**第十章**

**悪夢が帰ってきた**

* * *

**Tenth Chapter: The Nightmare is Back**

* * *

**+Parallel World+**

It was around midnight that Minato had had enough. The lights were already out, and his wife had long since gone into a pit of slumber, yet he could not follow after the said wife. The Hokage had been woiiirrying over his eldest son ever since he had realized the blonde boy would not come back home any sooner. The man had tried to recompose and recollect in order to relax, but as each second ticked by his worry had only grown to the point where he could feel his heart beat more than one hundred and ten times per minute and some would skip one every thirty seconds. He knew it did not bode well as there was a big possibility that a heart with erratic beats could stop beating altogether than a slower pace.

Since he could not last any longer with his back on bed while he was short of breath, Minato slowly sat and stood, mindful not to wake his wife before he use the window and disappeared through it into the night to search for his missing son.

Minato crouched down upon his landing on an inch-tall grass, and straigthened up. His cornflower blue eyes gazed up at the dark fortress of woods; a part of his village that he had yet to check and was not expecting his son to be hiding in after looking around for almost an hour. The panting of his was not of fatigue, but rather of anxiety that seemed to be twice as much as before he arrived at the place he was currently in. Gulping, Minato took a few steps forward, allowing the moon's beam on his person in his light blue pyjamas.

As the Hokage ventured in the woods, dried leaves and small twigs crunched under his feet, yet he seemed to not hear nor mind it. He was more focused on the sensation that he could have sworn whoever it was must be on the verge on dying. It only made him more anxious when he recognized the chakra signature of his son, Naruto, who he was certain to be twenty-five to thirty minutes away from his location.

Minato had to hurry, or Naruto would die.

If only he could only used his Hiraishin, he could be by Naruto's side in a flash.

**+Main World+**

"Naruto..." the raven haired teen whispered, hardly believing what his eyes were seeing.

Silence and stillness was prominent in the chamber as Sasuke, along with Sakura and Iruka that flanked his sides, stared with wide eyes on the blonde teen. However, Iruka broke it by saying, "I'm going to get Lady Hokage." before he run off.

Sakura did not know when tears started leaking out of her eyes. She choke a little, and covered her lips with both hands. "Naruto...you're awake." she quivered.

Despite the smile Naruto gave Sakura, Sasuke can tell how the blonde was struggling to stay conscious.

"...where..." Naruto tried to ask in complete sentence.

Knowing what the question would be, Sasuke calmly answered. "You're in the secret chamber beneath the Hokage tower. And, in a casket apparently."

Had Sasuke be anyone else, Sakura would have chuckled a little at how the former tried to lighten up the mood.

"Why...? I'm not...dead...am I?" Naruto furrowed his brows.

"You're not, Naruto. It's for good measure actually. Someone had tried to kidnap you, so Master Tsunade thought it best to hide you here." Sakura explained.

Just then, Iruka came back with Tsunade in tow.

The newly arrived ones rushed inside, and Tsunade checked on Naruto with her chakra-glowing hands. "Naruto, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"...tired...numb...cold..." Naruto's drooped.

"Stay awake!"

"I'm trying...granny..."

"Tell me. Why are you in this state?"

Naruto snorted. "Shouldn't...you know? You're...a medic..."

The Fifth Hokage stopped examining the teen as she cannot find anything out of ordinary saved for the markings that was still swirling almost unnoticeably on Naruto's person. _What could've done this to him?_ Going frustrated, she bit her thumb, before demanding for answers that did not come as Naruto had closed his eyes yet again just as when he was about to tell something that they thought could be very vital.

Sasuke merely sighed. "Well, there goes the idiot again; wasting time for nonsense when he knew well his limit."

"We couldn't do anything. Let him rest." said Iruka.

"Stay here and guard him." Tsunade commanded before turning her back and left.

"Understood." the three replied in unison on their Hokage's retreating back.

**+Parallel World+**

Morning came. Light beams of the morning sun that was slowly rising on the East horizon streamed through the gap of green curtains that was still drawn close. The room had a small table and wooden chair next to a bed, which fit a child ages from five to ten, at the far right corner. Opposite from it was a chest of drawers and adjacent from it was a weeping boy with platinum hair.

Yuki was desperately wiping his tears.

Hiccuping, Yuki pushed himself up and stumbled a little toward the chest drawers. He opened the lowest drawer and pulled out a pair of black shorts, and dark green long sleeves. Putting the clothes down, Yuki proceeded to take his yellow pyjamas off and changed into the new set of clothes he had prepared, before hurrying out of his room to the kitchen where his mother was preparing breakfast.

A bowl of steaming chicken stew and udon was set on the table. And then two plates came next, followed by spoons and forks, and glasses of milk.

Sayo was satisfied for their breakfast.

"Yuki! Breakfast's ready!" she called out.

"I'm coming, mother!" Yuki's muffled reply was heard from upstairs.

The woman sat on her seat at the right side of the head of the table, her cobalt blue dress swayed as she moved. Her iced blue eyes stared at her plate unseeingly as she recalled six hours ago about an ANBU had knocked on the window. She had noticed tha Minato was not around and his place on bed was cold to her touch. That time, she had known that the man was so restless to sleep, and suspected that he went to look for their eldest son,.which was confirmed. The ANBU had informed her that the Hokage had found Naruto barely breathing in the forest and was immediately rushed to the hospital.

Sayo wanted to go to the hospital then, but thought better than leave her Yuki alone.

Little did she know, Yuki had been awake and was peaking in her and Minato's room through the keyhole, and had heard of the bad news.

The boy stared at his reflection on the mirror in the bathroom, balancing on a stool. He would have been in the kitchen already had he not remembered that he had been crying for hours. As an aftermath, his eyes were red and puffy. He had heard of the ninja's transformation technique, and his brother had shown him how it was done by transforming into a girl. Truly amazed, Yuki thought if he could do it right, he could hide his puffy eyes.

But, apparently, Yuki did not know how to used chakra yet. However, he thought of a brilliant idea to conceal his eyes.

A pair of small footsteps was heard, and Sayo turned to right to see her son, only to be amused at the boy's appearance. Following the boy, the woman turned to her left to see Yuki settled on his seat.

Looking up at his mother, Yuki asked, "What's for breakfast, mother?"

"Stew and udon, dear." replied Sayo between light giggles.

"Aren't those aniue's favourite?"

"Yeah..." Sayo smiled softly as she watched her son nodded silently and independently helped his self with breakfast. The smile disappeard though when the boy did not ask for his father and brother. Ever since Yuki had learned how to talk coherently, he often asked when his father would join them for the meal or when his brother would come home. But, today was different. Taking note of it, Sayo put on a smile and asked, "What's with the get up today?" as he placed cooked rice and stew on her plate.

Yuki shrugged. "Nothing. I just found it and thought it was cool, so..."

"I see." replied the woman even though she knew the boy was lying. The shrugged gave Yuki a way, but Sayo did not dwell on it for the moment.

Their breakfast went on smooth, and Sayo was already packing some food for Naruto and Minato to ate. After it, she walked in the living room with two lunch boxes in her hands. She kneeled by the couch where a plastic bag was, and Yuki sitting on the other side.

"What's that, mother?" asked the platinum haired boy, seeing his mother putting something in the bag.

Looking up at her son, who still had the sunglasses on, she said, "This is Minato's and Naruto's breakfast. Your aniue is in the hospital right now."

"Why?"

The fact that Yuki was not surprised of the news told Sayo something, and with the sunglasses, she suspected that somehow Yuki had known of what had happened to Naruto and had been crying until his eyes swell that was why he was wearing the sunglasses.

"Well, your aniue was found by your father in the woods, unconscious, so your father brought him back to the hospital." Sayo explained once she had already packed and sat beside her son.

"Will aniue be okay?"

"Yes. I'm sure of it, so don't worry, alright?"

"...but...if-if I didn't do it aniue would've returned and safe."

"No, baby." Sayo cupped Yuki's cheeks tenderly. "Don't blame yourself. It was an accident."

"But, I laughed at him!"

"I know... Aniue was upset, but know that he loves you."

"He said I'm not his little brother..." Yuki trailed off and sniffled.

For once, Sayo was speechless. They had gone over it last night, but Yuki failed to mention that Naruto denied their relationship.

Sayo's hands on Yuki's cheek faltered.

"Aniue hates me..." this time, the boy cried and his mother held him in an embrace.

"Shh...it's okay. Aniue didn't mean it, he was just upset that's why he said it."

"Re-really?" asked Yuki, whose voice was muffled as he had his head against her mother's chest.

"Yes..." _I hope so._

Signs of forming bags under Minato's usually vibrant eyes were noticeable if one would look at it carefully. One feature that can be easily tell his stress was his ruffled hair beside him still in his pyjamas.

The Hokage took a day off and had spent the whole time in Naruto's hospital room.

Minato had been sitting on a chair, watching his sleeping son. His back was starting to go stiff, and so he stood up to stretch just in time when the door opened and Sayo stepped in followed by Yuki.

"How is he?" the only woman in the room asked as she close the gap between her and the bed Naruto was resting on. Yuki chose to go to his father, who lifted the young one.

"The doctor said they can't tell how it happened, but they thought Naruto had been pushing his body beyond its limits added by the stress, which caused his relapse. He should be fine though."

Turning to her husband with a fond smile, Sayo said, "That's good. I made you and Naruto breakfast." and placed the plastic bag atop a small table.

"Thank you. I would like to eat it with Naruto though."

"I know. I can reheat it once he wakes up."

The blonde man turned to the boy in his arms and only did he noticed the sunglasses the said boy wore. Raising a questioning brow, he asked, "Hm? Why are you wearing those, Yuki?"

"It's cool!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay." the Hokage chuckled, making Yuki scowl.

**+Main World+**

A pair of feet covered in bandages walked casually over the lawn that was surrounded by trees, and stepped into the forest once the feet had reach the other side, disappearing.

Water that continuously splashed against water can be heard in the woods from a water falls. Beams of sunlight reflected on the river, making it sparkle with life. The birds' chirping can also be heard, and from time to time wind blew that made everything green rustle with life.

Nirou came out of the trees and into the clearing where he met Kurokage. For the first time, he wore Konoha's Military uniform and was ranked as Commoner. Taking a few steps foward, Nirou sat by the riverbank and waited for Kurokage to arrive if the man did really mean what he had said. He did not have to wait any longer though, because Kurokage appeared beside him without warning.

"What the #%&amp;*/-+!" Nirou jumped.

From his perched on the ground, Kurokage looked up in amusement. "I know you curse, but... Wow. You have a sailor mouth. A colourful one, apparently." he complimented.

"Tch." Nirou was annoyed. He then flopped down back unceremonuously. Setting his eyes firmly on the water, he said, "I wanted to talk about what you offered."

"Really?"

"Yeah." the Commoner nodded and turned to his right to face the other man. "But, I don't know where he is."

"You know..." Kurokage trailed off. "I can tell you where he is, but...say. Do you accept my offer?"

"Yes." was the serious answer the mummified man received.

"Well then." grunting as he stood, Kurokage appended. "Just by hearing you agreed, know this that you can't back down."

Nirou also stood up. "I know." he said and held a hand out. "We have a deal."

Taking the offered hand, Kurokage echoed, "Deal, it is." before letting it go. "Anyway..." he started loosing the knot of bandages behind his head. "There's no need to tell you where the jinchuuriki is." slowly, strips of bandages fell on his feet, next was the surgical mask, and lastly the sunglasses joined.

Nirou can only stared in pure shock and fear as the man's face before him was revealed to be nothing but a head of black, and two white circles that determined the eyes and a sinister smile.

"I am what most ninjas know as Black Zetsu."

And, before Nirou could react, the enemy had already rushed to the brunnette's face whilst the said brunnette was screaming his lungs out, desperately clawing at his face to get free in futile attempt until everything went silent and Nirou's arms dropped to his sides.


	11. NOTE (important)

Hey, guys. This is kind of rush, but I have to do this. My professor has assigned me to make an 8-line poem in english and translate to a native language that I don't know. How can I translate it!? TT^TT I already started the next chapter of New Dawn, but I couldn't finish it. I see some holes in the story that I have to clear eventually. And, to tell you the truth... I think this story has the most complicated plot that I have ever made in my opinion. I'm not going to promise, but just so you know I will start updating around April on which story...I don't know yet.

For now, I will focus on my History long quiz and exam today, and work on my poem...the bane...of my headache...and oh! I have to help my friend on making her and her group's presentation by being their camera man...and perhaps their director, too.

So, my apologies if you have to wait longer. I really am busy these days


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: Hi! Thank you guys for offering help to translate my poem. However, my prof has assigned me to translate it into T'boli (one of indigenous peoples in Southern Mindanao, Philippines) language. Thanks, anyway! I have a friend who has a classmate who knows a friend that knows the language.**

**If you wanted to know the poem, you can read it at the bottom if this chapter. And, could you guys kindly translate my poem into your own languages? I would love to read my poem in other foreign languages! :)**

**I finally have time now, I can update my stories frequently.**

* * *

**+Parallel World+**

Days went by fast, and it had been a week already since Naruto's last visit in the hospital. He was supposed to take a test the day after so he could join the ninja ranks, but his doctor told him to take a week off. It was still unknown to them the cause of his said relapse, but the blonde boy knew and chose not to say anything. Also, these past days had been awkward between him and his family. He barely speak, Yuri was wary around him, and his parents were pretending that nothing was amiss. Not only that, but the truth that he was not the Naruto they believed they knew. And, it was eating his conscience.

_I need to go back to where I truly belong. I don't want to pretend anymore._

Naruto sighed. He dropped his back on grassy grounds, and stared up at the colorful canvas that was the sky at dusk with the first star. The boy appeared to be calm and serene, but inside he was lost. His mind was running a thousand miles, never taking a break. There were so many things that bothered him. First, the possibility of Kyuubi attacking the village should it be revived completely. Then, him being an impostor and the conflict within the house. And, his need to come back in his own body, to his world.

_But, how do I tell them this? How do I inform them that their Naruto is dead and I'm from another world? Dad will surely be devastated._

Another sigh escaped the blonde's lips.

Naruto had already planned that while working on how to get back, he would train his twelve years old body, join team seven, save the village and Kyuubi from its hatred, and then tell the truth. If possible, his supposed father could help him.

_Hey, guys..._ Naruto called his tailed beasts friends.

**What is it? **It was Saiken.

_What do you think I should do? I think I couldn't bear it anymore._

**What do you mean you couldn't bare anymore?**

_I mean... I can stay here longer until the Kyuubi here emerges, but... these emotions that aren't even mine is difficult to control. And... living in lie... I... I just can't..._

Saiken could swear he heard the anguish in Naruto's voice. He wanted to ease the boy, but know nothing on how. So, he settled on, **We're only here. We will protect your village here while you work your problem in there. I can not help you with your inner turmoil, but please...until then, just bear with it. Everything will fall in their rightful places. Not now, but soon. Just don't dwell on the matter too much.**

_How?_

**Why don't you work on mending your relationship with your little brother...or the other Naruto's little brother?** This time, it was Son Goku that spoke.

_I guess I can do that inspite of this annoying feelings. How do I get rid of this?_

**I don't know. **Kurama grunted. **One can not easily drive an emotion away no matter how much he knew well it wasn't right. Besides, that's the only thing your doppleganger has left behind. But, since he's no longer alive, maybe it will fade soon.**

_Kurama... all I can feel is his emotions are only getting stronger and stronger each day._

**I know that. You and the other Naruto are the same person with different experiences in life. Both of you are stubborn and headstrong. But, believe that if you really wanted to achieve something so bad, then you will do everything in your power to achieve it.**

_Huh. You've gotten pretty wise, have you not? Kurama._

The gigantic fox rolled his eyes. **Idiot.**

Naruto only giggled and said his thanks to the tailed beast before returning to his house.

_Oh, yeah. The test is tomorrow at eight sharp. I gotta go._

Naruto slowly walked back home. Citizens greeted him on his way with warm smiles, and he returned it halfheartedly. The blonde boy could not bring his self to smile a real one when his predicament was consuming his mind. Not wanting to see the smiles that were meant for the real twelve-year old Naruto of the parallel word, the blonde teen inside the boy's body run off until he reached his home. _No, this isn't mine to call 'home'._ He thought bitterly. Before going in, Naruto inhaled a large amount of air, and exhaled to compose his self. He said, "Alright. First, try to mend my relationship with Yuri."

Sayo placed the last plate on the table when she heard the front door creacked open, and then close. She vaguely heard Yuri's light footsteps as the said boy walked in the dining area.

"Aniue is here, mother." Yuri informed the woman.

"Thank you, Yuri. Please call your father. He's in his study upstairs."

The boy nodded, his platinum hair moved a little as he did so, before hurrying upstairs. Just then, Naruto appeared. The blonde had a gloomy air around him that Sayo could feel. Naruto silently sat on his seat, and Sayo, who was across from the blonde, followed his example. The woman noticed how the boy before her only stared on his lap, clearly avoiding any eye contact. Sayo wanted to know what Naruto had in his mind. She knew the boy was hurting, and so she decided to speak first.

"Na-" Sayo started, but stopped abruptly when her husband, and their youngest child entered the dining area.

As the family head, Minato sat at the head of the table. His wife at his right, and his boys at his left. "Let's eat!" he smiled, intending to lighten up the mood, and Sayo joined him.

"Eat a lot boys!" Sayo smiled brightly, but the two boys merely returned it.

Like the past days, their meal together was quite uncomfortable. Minato and Sayo kept on chatting, asking each other's of their day. The couple even encourage their sons to talk, which the boys did. However, no one could say the dinner went fine. Minato, and Sayo kept their fascade, Yuri was mostly quiet, and Naruto did not know what to do.

Naruto was the first to finished his meal. He polite excused his self, and carried his plate in the sink before going upstairs, oblivious of the stillness that ensued around the table. Once they believed Naruto had gone in hid room, Sayo averted her eyes from the staircase to her husband, and then son with a knowing look that spoke of to give the blonde boy some time to gather his self.

"I..." Yuri spoke, but hesitated. He was frowning down.

"What is it?" asked Minato.

"...I miss aniue...talking to me, and...teaching...me...ninja..."

At those words, Minato smiled gently, so did Sayo, and the former reached out to ruffle his youngest platinum hair. "Why don't you talk to aniue? I'm sure he's thinking of ways to reach you, but it'd help a lot if you approach him with a smile." he suggested, bringing a pleasant smile from Yuri, who nodded and eagerly went to his older brother's room.

Soft footsteps can be heard in hurried strides as Yuri found his courage to face his brother. The little one had recieved his first heartbreak when Naruto denied him of their relationship. With his young mind, Yuri did not understand the situation well; he only percieved what his eyes saw, and when he was older he would soon forget about his first heartbreak. Since the siblings' last quarrel and misunderstandings, Yuri found it difficult to talk to Naruto, afraid he might get rejected. But soon he noticed his brother's distress, and wanted to make up with him. Fortunately, his mother gave him courage, and now Yuri stood before Naruto's room.

Yuri huffed. "I can do this!" he whispered to his self as an encouragement to push onward. Finally finding his resolution, the young boy raised a fist and knocked almost quietly. He waited for a second or two, and knocked once again a little harder when none answered. But then again, his brother did not answer his knocks. Yuri thought sadly that Naruto might not want to see the former. However, the youngest of the siblings was determined to talk the issue. And so, with defiance clear in his eyes, Yuri turned the knob, and opened the door only to see the room dark and no Naruto. "Huh. Where is he?" he wondered, confused. Yuri then took a step back, and closed the door, before turning around.

"Hey..." greeted Naruto, who was behind Yuri.

The youngest of the two stumbled back in surprised. "Aniue! When did you get here?"

"Oh. Uhmm..." the blonde rubbed the back of his head as he averted his gaze elsewhere. Looking back at Yuri, he answered, "I was in your room-" Naruto pointed the door behind him that was across from his room. "-waiting for you. I wanted to speak with you, and then I heard the knocking."

"Ah."

"So...can we talk a bit?" asked Naruto uncertainly, and Yuri nodded stiffly.

Naruto walked past his younger brother, and opened the door to his room. He pressed the switch that was to his right turning the lights on, before going straight to his bed and sitting on it. He watched as Yuri followed inside, and stood before him. Sighing, Naruto went to get Yuri a seat. "Come. Sit here, Yuri." he told the little boy, who silently did as he was told. Sitting back on his bed, Naruto began. "Look. Yuri... I'm sorry for what I have done to you at that time. It was wrong of me. Not that I'm making some excuses, but...I'm kind of confused. To tell you the truth, Yuri..." the blonde paused. He looked at Yuri; his eyes held emotions that could not be put into words, but could easily be understood by one's heart. He then grabbed the youngest hands, and cradled it to his chest tenderly. "...I...I truly am happy to have...a father, and mother... And, to learn that I have a younger brother? I am so happy, Yuri. I couldn't...couldn't express it into words." a shaky smile appeared on his face, his eyes threatening to spill the tears that had welled up, which he refused to show in front of his brother. "Yuri..." he said pleadingly as his lips quivered. "I love you, y'know...but...there's something inside me that refused to acknowledge my feelings for you...Can...can you help aniue...? To erase this unwanted feelings...? Please...? I-I don't want to part from you thinking your aniue never loved you..."

The platinum haired boy could only watch the blonde one cry. He understood each word his older brother had said, and was glad that Naruto wanted him as brother, but he could not fathom why he felt something amiss or why Naruto was so sad.

_Those aren't tears of joy like mother had told me._ Yuri thought as he watched tears cascaded down Naruto's scarred cheeks. Pulling on a smile, Yuri reached his right hand out, and cupped Naruto's cheek. "It's okay now, aniue." he said, before standing up and kissing his brother on his forehead. "Mother said that kissing a person's forehead shows how much you love them."

Naruto chuckled lightheartedly. "Is that so? Come're, you." he said, pulling Yuri into a tight embrace and whispered a silent 'thank you'. Somehow, the hostility he was feeling toward Yuri dissipated into nothingness as though the real twelve years old Naruto had accepted his and Yuri's relationship as siblings.

Unberknownst to the two, however, Minato and Sayo were leaning on the wall next to the door that was left open. The couple both had smiles on their faces, though Minato could not stop thinking over his eldest son's words.

**+++Main World+++**

Inside the Hokage's office was Tsunade sitting behind her desk with only a piece of document to be signed. She hit her stump on the lower left corner of the paper, and put it atop the stock of documents to her left. With a sigh, she leaned back as she replaced her stump in her drawer. Just then, something caught her interest. It was a brown folder that Shizune had given her last week. She almost has forgotten one of the important things that she had yet to resolve. With eyebrows furrowed, Tsunade picked the folder up, and narrowed her eyes at it.

Inside the folder was a document Orochimaru had written that informs a theory regarding Naruto's current condition. Based on the document, someone could have subtlety put a seal on Naruto during the last fight, and could have activated the said seal that caused Naruto to be on the current state he was in. Who could have done it, Orochimaru could only guess that it was Madara.

_Or someone more capable of seals._ Tsunade thought grimly. She then stood abruptly, throwing the folder back into the drawer, whic she slammed close, and hurried out of her office.

Meanwhile, Black Zetsu in the guise of Nirou sat on the railing atop the Hokage Tower. He knew where to find his target, but he had no access to reach the bottom chamber. He would have to resort into fight, which he rather not wanted to happen since he was not fit to combat, and the body he was using was not strong enough to ward off his enemies. _I want to execute this plan as quietly as possible, or else... _Nirou(Black Zetsu will be called as Nirou until he shows his real self) left the thought hanging. He stood up with a grunt, and hands in his pockets, before leaping away.

In another place, specifically in the small bridge, Kakashi and Obito stayed a little late out. Kakashi was leaning his back on the railing with his elbows supporting his weight while Obito squatted down, throwing pebbles into the stream of water and watching the first crescent moon's distorted reflection as the ripples move outward.

"It's tommorrow, Kakashi." Obito spoke; his voice held nothing but mere the thought of finally implementing the _plan_.

"I know. I just hope it'd go according to plan, or we'll loose Naruto." Kakashi replied quietly.

"Hm. This is a very risky gamble."

The Elite was silent for a moment, before he asked "Can Tobi not tell _his_ whereabouts?"

"No." the Uchiha shook his head. "He can only feel its pressence briefly when nearby. Even so, he could not tell if a person is possessed by Black Zetsu."

"Hmmm...that could pose a big problem." Kakashi pondered. Turning his head to Obito's direction, he said his thoughts outs. "You aren't Black Zetsu, are you, Obito?"

Obito's head snapped at Kakashi. He scowled, "Why would I be possess by that damn creature!?"

"For one,-" Kakashi held his index finger up with his eyes closed as though lecturing a child. "-you were once possessed by that _damn creature_. Now, that could happen again..."

"Which I won't let! Take note of this!" this time, Obito had stood up, pointing a finger accusingly at Kakashi. "I will be the one to capture that ghost!"

"Fine, fine." Kakashi placated dismissively. "I have faith in you."

"You don't sound like it." Obito's left eye twitched.

**+Parallel World+**

Morning finally arrived, and Naruto was currently in the middle of a vast clearing, a training ground for open combat battle, surrounded by many spectators ranging from Commoner to Elite, and ANBU to Hokage himself. Earlier, the Fourth had summoned his son informing the blonde boy of the test that he was about to take. Naruto could not contain his excitement. The blonde had heard that the team seven was lacking a fourth member, and he could only anticipate that in that particular team were Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi. _This would be easy._ He thought as he rubbed his palms together whilst grinning madly. Little did he know, those who were in the vicinity watched his movements thinking he was going nuts with his mischievous look.

"Alright, Naruto!" Minato called, and Naruto turned around to see his father with two young familiar faces flanked his sides. "This is Sasuke, and Sakura. They're members of team seven." the man introduced the children.

Naruto grinned. "I don't see him here yet. He's late again, isn't he?" he chuckled a little as he scratched the back of his head.

Scowling, Sasuke averted his gaze to his right as he crossed his arms. Naruto could swear he saw a tiny pout. The dark haired boy then grumbled. "You mean our mentor? Well, yeah. That good for nothing Sharingan bragger is always late."

"How do you know he's late?" asked Sakura curiosly.

"Heh. Let's just say it's a hunch."

Knowing his former student, Minato called his son to sit while waiting for the mentor that should test the blonde boy. Two hours later, the man finally arrived.

An Elite male ninja dropped, and crouched down before his Hokage. "Lord Hokage." he greeted, and then he stood up. "I'm sorry I'm late, sir. See here...I saw this old man-"

"Save your excuses for later." Minato cut off exasperatedly. Turning around, the man was about to call his son when the said son stood gaping at the newly arrived man.

"Who is he, dad?" asked the blonde boy, frowning.

"Oh. You don't remember him?" the Hokage asked, barely hearing the other man's murmur of 'how sad'. "You two used to play ninja when you were younger. You often caught him via a pail of red paint, and pepper spray."

The subject of the Hokage's topic slumped his shoulders in dismay and shame when others started laughing. "Sir...do you have say that out here?"

The blonde man chuckled whilst scratching the back of his head; a mannerism Naruto had inherited. "Anyway, Naruto... This man here-" he gestured his left hand to the other man while his right hand was on the shoulder of his former student. "-is Uchiha Obito. He is team seven's mentor, and will be your opponent in this test.

_Obito?_ Naruto tilted his head a little to the right. _Now that I look closer...he really looks like the Obito in my world. This Obito here has a healthy black hair, and no wrinkled face. I didn't recognized him. _"I see." he finally said, nodding. "So, what team is sir Kakashi teaching?"

At the blonde's question, the area fell in total silence and stillness with only smal breeze disturbing the leaves, making a gentle shushing sound.

"Naruto..." Minato called his son's attention. He was frowning a little. "Hatake...Kakashi is long dead."

"Wha...?" the blonde's eyes widened in disbelief. "You're lying."

"No."

Naruto turned to a stiff Obito who spoke. The man's eyes were obscured by the shadow of his hair in his crown, and his hands were balled tightly.

"How do know his name? No one spoke of him to you, I'm certain of that. Besides...he died long before you were even conceived in your mother's womb. So...how...?" Obito slowly lifted his head to show Naruto his glaring Mangekyô Sharingan. "How do you know him? Who the hell are you...boy?"

* * *

**"Promising Land"**

**Step into a promising land**

**Butterflies flutter, and lines swirl**

**This is it, do not ever leave**

**This life has everything in it.**

**Promising land becomes quiet**

**Rain is pouring hard &amp; heavy**

**I want to go back home, it's dark**

**But the storm is holding me back.**

**Note: I was contemplating whether to have a beta for this story or not. But I decided not to. I wanted this story to be completed first. I hope you understand. And, please excuse my flaws in my story. English is my... fourth language (literally), and I have a little of difficulty in reading. A friend said it's like suuuper mild dyslexia(sp?). You can't expect the best grammar from me. :3 I'm still learning thooo... But don't hesitate to point out those mistakes, okay? Reviews and advices are much appreciated! Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Note: If you noticed, I did not put chapter title since the last. I am using my phone, and it's a hassle to include titles. You may find mispelled words, and typos. Sorry about that. Thanks for your reviews, and support guys!**

**This chapter is kind of...hmm... I dunno what to call it, but I'm not satisfied with this since I couldn't think straight with my headache. I don't want to update this chapter today, but I know you crave this. Haha! Anyway, I'll fix that next chapter.**

* * *

**+Main World+**

Ebisu, and Sasuke came out of one of the hospital rooms simultaneously. They were the ones that the Hokage had picked up herself to transfer Naruto from the bottom chamber of the Hokage Tower to the hospital at dawn. They made it look like they were trying to discreetly do the task to avoid the enemy finding out, but in truth they were trying to lure the said enemy. So far, no one had shown any suspicious acts, but they had already suspected some of the men, and were monitoring them. Hiding in the shadows were Sakura, Sai, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino.

Kiba, Hinata, and Shino were loitering around the hospital. As a tracking team, they could manage to pin-point their target. They might not sense the said target, but Kiba and his partner, Akamaru, can with the given opportunity by sticking their essence. Hinata's Byakugan would be useful for close and long range mapping and lay-outing to check the possible ways of cornering their target. And, Shino could use his bugs for distractions and misdirections, and support.

The Ino-Shika-Chou, who camouflage theirselves as walls inside Naruto's room, with their combined abilities, they could stop the enemy, and Sakura and Sai would come in action.

Sakura wore her casual clothes. She was doing her rounds in the hospital like she usually did, but her main objective was to knock out Black Zetsu in incognito, and heal her comrades if ever there were any injuries. Sai in the other hand was outside of Naruto's room in the clear grass garden. He looked over his shoulder, checking the blonde teen through the window, before setting up his things to paint. With his ability, he can easily relay a message to everyone, and seal the captured enemy in his huge scroll.

Everything was planned out perfectly with Shikamaru as the brain of the operation. When his first plan failed, Sai, who would have already relay the message to others, the next in action would come immediately.

For the meantime, everyone would have to lay-low.

Reaching the entry way of the hospital, Ebisu quietly eyed Sasuke, who merely stood stoically. The man then nodded his head, and left while Sasuke went to a small pub, following a man he himself assigned to monitor.

Sasuke found a table to sit. Behind him was the one he was monitoring, a man with short, unruly, dark gray hair in Konoha Military uniform. From what the teen could see, the man was a Commoner. Ordering a glass of bottomless iced tea, Sasuke silently listened as the man ordered some booze, and later on got drunk with others that had meet up with the man.

A loud laugh was heard from a bald, and bulky ninja. He slammed his beer on the table and said, "Mannn... Did you guys remember that kid?"

"Kid?" asked the other, the one wjo had dark gray hair.

"Yeah... That Uchiha prodigy."

At the mention of the last two words, Sasuke perked up.

"Ohhh..." the third person in the table, a retired ninja, joined in. "He was Itachi, right? That kid was good! Unfortunately, he killed his clan, and betrayed Konoha."

The bald one nodded. "That traitor..." he snarled lowly. "Good thing his younger brother killed 'im. Now Konoha has one less traitor to think of. Haha! Serves him right!"

The dark gray haired man poured another round of booze to each of them, and exclaimed, "Cheers to Sasuke Uchiha! Cheers for saving us of the problem!"

It was not the first time that Sasuke had heard similar things. He was aware that, though there were others who disapprove of him, most of the citizens in Konoha, both ninja and civilian, were happy of him killing his own brother, the _traitor_. But, hearing it for the second time, Sasuke could not contain his feelings anymore. He pounced on the three men that dared spitting on Itachi's name. And, before anyone knew it, the three sprawled on the floor sporting sore cheeks, the tables and chairs were broken, and Sasuke had his Sharingan glaring at the three men.

"What the fuck, man!?" yelled the bald, and bulky ninja, nursing his now swelling cheek.

"What the hell is your problem?" demanded the retired ninja.

The teen only stood proudly whilst his Sharingan blazing at the men. "How dare you speak of my brother like that?" he asked, his voice was low, cold, and calm.

"Huh!?" the gray haired man glared. He stood to his height, towering the teen who was not fazed. "The heck are you saying!?"

The other two that had fallen stood, agreeing with their companion as they prepared for a fight.

"You do not know anything, so don't go like you are mighty and knowledgeable. You have no idea how many dreams nii-san had broken, and how much he sacrifice for all these damned people." said Sasuke. He heard one of the men growled, before he tilted his head to the right to avoid the left hook sent to his way. Using the assailant's momentum who happened to be the bald ninja, Sasuke grabbed the wrist with his right hand and he spun counter-clockwise, and threw the man back to where the other two were, knocking them all out in the process. "Tch. Drunkards...what a disgrace." the teen commented whilst clapping his hands as though getting rid of dirt. He then walked out of the pub, leaving the stunned bystanders.

Once he was a good distance away from the pub, Sasuke's walking pace faltered to a stop, and looked up at the cloudy sky. He squinted his eyes a little as the brightness of the day reflected on his dark eyes. Letting out a sigh that relieved him of the tightness of his chest, Sasuke returned his gaze forward and started walking back to the hospital.

_I am certain that that despicable man was not our target._ He thought as he neared his destination.

**+Parallel World+**

Naruto stood still, not knowing what to do after Obito's last inquiry, before the surrounding crowd of ninjas yelled out in protest.

Angry yells like; "Are you accusing our Hokage's son of being an impostor?", "That's treason, Uchiha!", "What the heck!? Are ya out of yer mind!?", and "Don't be ridiculous!" were heard, disturbing the tranquility of the training area it then had.

Minato, who had his hand on Obito's shoulder, straightened up. His once nonchalant face became calm, and his eyes filled with slight hostility. Hostility to who, he was not certain, but looking at his son's troubled face he believed that Naruto could not be an impostor. _It couldn't be. I felt he was sincere when he talked with Yuri last night._ Just then, the blonde boy looked at the man he admired since he was younger, subconsciously asking for help. The Hokage relented. Giving his attention to the raging ninjas, Minato simply put up a palm and everyone became quiet. "Listen." he said. "When Naruto first woke up, he told me we are at war, which is not. His doctor said my son's memories are intact, but jumbled. It makes him appear to have amnesia with different memories. Naruto might have heard the name Kakashi from someone who also knew my late student, and now thought that he was alive. Now that's clear, shall we begin this test?"

Despite not fully believing, Obito gave a curt nod to his Hokage, turned around, and walked to the center. Naruto soon followed the man after an encouraging pat from his father.

"Alright! Everyone, let the fight begin!" exclaimed Minato as he brought down a hand.

With the go signal, Naruto attacked first. He rushed Obito, and threw a right hook, which the man evaded as he ducked. But then, just as fast as Obito had avoided the first attack, Naruto dropped down, swiping his feet underneath the man. Obito saw the follow up attack even without his Sharingan's help, and so he flipped backward. Using his crouching position for his advantage, Obito pushed his person forward and punched Naruto on his stomach, throwing the boy more or less five feet.

Naruto, who was on fours, coughed and wiped his dripping saliva with his sleeve. The boy glare at his opponent with defiance shining in his eyes. He was not giving up; the fight had yet to start. Standing up, Naruto did a hand seal, and multiple shadow clones appeared surrounding Obito that astounded the watchers.

"Bunshin?" inquired Sakura to no one in particular, which Minato gladly answered.

"No." the Hokage said without tearing his eyes off the fight, catching Sakura's and Sasuke's attention. "That is Kage Bunshin. It it a technique that produces solid body clones, and is use for scouting an area. Only ninjas with large amount of chakra could pull it off. Even so, it is still dangerous to many, so it the technique was place along other forbidden techniques. Kage Bunshin is a technique the Second Hokage had created."

"I want to learn that." said Sasuke as he looked back at the fight. He heard the Hokage snorted.

"I'm sure you can do it." Minato smiled.

Naruto was worn out, and Obito was unharmed. But, the boy was undeterred. As he spat blood to the side, Naruto's glare did not avert from Obito, who waited for the next move that he had never anticipated.

Naruto used the Frog Kata movements that he had been taught, which surprised everyone even the Hokage who had only seen the martial arts once from his former mentor, Jiraiya.

The blonde boy was too focused on winning the fight. Obito had never seen such attack that was beautiful and deceptively powerful. The man had a hard time. He knew that he had avoided the punches and kicks, but he could help but feel something else hit him. It did not hurt like a hard punch, but it was enough to put Obito out of his balance and fell on his rear. Too surprise at Naruto's sudden change of assaults, Obito was not prepared for the next.

Naruto saw a wide-eyed Obito on his rear. He took his chance to dispel into smoke, and the real one jumped from behind the clone, Rasengan ready at hand.

The man closed his eyes, bracing for the pain that never came. Cracking an eye open, he saw the boy had dispel the Rasengan, and was now standing proud with hands on his hips, and a playful smirk on his face.

"I won!" exclaimed Naruto. He then held out a hand, his index and middle fingers were extended forming the reconcilation sign that Obito accepted with a smile.

Allowing the boy to haul him up, Obito said, "You've gotten smart, eh?"

Scratching the back of his held, Naruto chuckled. And then, claps and congratulations were thrown on his way.

"Congratulations, Naruto." said Minato with a gentle smile as he approached his former student, and son. Ruffling the child's blonde locks, he inquired, "Say...where did you learn those techniques?"

At the Hokage's question, Naruto ceased his grin and froze. _Oh... I'm in a deep shit._ The boy thought.

"Uhmm..." the younger blonde squirmed. He had no choice, but to reveal the truth. "Can we...can we talk privately, dad?"

**+Main World+**

Sakura walked in hallway in her leisure time. She had a bouque of stargazer in her hands. And then, a male nurse approached her. The nurse stopped before Sakura, panting a little. "Miss Sakura." he said. He had a frantic look on. "We need your help! It's an emergency!" without further ado, Sakura grabbed the nearby ninja and told him to bring the flowers to room 11, which was Naruto's room, before hurrying down with the male nurse.

Apparently, it was Nirou that Sakura had given the flowers. Smirking darkly, Nirou went on his way to room 11. _She fell in my trap._

Nirou finally arrived in his distination. He slid the door open, and went inside closing the door behind. Next to the bed that Naruto lay on, he saw an empty vase and put the flowers in it. He then went to the bed. "Naruto...you are the key to this world's demise." said the man as he placed a palm on the teen's head. And, as though he woke up after a dreamless slumber, Nirou pulled back just in time a shadow from the other side of the door caught his. "Wha-!?"


	14. Chapter 14

**+Parallel World+**

"You let him win." young Sasuke spoke as he and Sakura neared their mentor while the crowding ninjas started bombarding Naruto with pleasantries.

Standing up, Obito patted his clothes and said, "Well, I guess I still have not gotten rid of me letting Naruto have his way. But, it doesn't mean I trust him fully."

Sakura frowned. "What're you talking about, sir Obito? He's the Hokage's son!"

"I know, but...let's just say my intuition told me that Naruto is not what he seems to be. Trust me in this. My intuition is always right."

"Intuition my ass..." Sasuke grumbled under his breath as he looked to his right, avoiding Obito's gaze. "Admit it. You're just paranoid. You've always been since the incident with Naruto years ago." he looked back at his mentor.

The man did not say anything. He only glared halfheartedly at his student who he thought was rather taking after Shisui than Itachi. "You know..." he said. "Like Shisui, you like seeing me in a bind, and tease me, don't you?"

The boy only shrugged nonchalantly, before looking back to see the Hokage ordered for everyone to leave.

The crowd slowly dissipated, and Obito and his students watched as Minato looked at them with a small smile. "It was a good fight, especially Naruto who had his relapse last week, but you didn't have to let him win in this test. You're spoiling my son."

The elite chuckled. "I'm so sorry, sir. It was my reflex."

"Or paranoia." Sasuke whispered, audible enough for the others to hear, making Sakura sighed and the Hokage to snort in amusement.

Had his situation been different from the one that was currently going on, Naruto would have joined the conversation, bragged his victory, and laughed with them. However, it was not. The blonde boy had more things going on in his mind, and chose to keep silent. He had finally decided to unveil the truth, but...

_How would dad react to this once I told him that...his son...his _real _son in this world is...no longer living?_

So many thoughts running in the young blonde's mind. A scenario where Minato cried in devastation, believing his son was well only to be slapped on his face by the truth Naruto had in him. There were also another thought wherein Minato glared at him hatefully with those cold eyes. Naruto was deep in his thoughts, so much that he was in a trance until he felt someone shaking him back to reality.

"Naruto...hey." Minato called for his son.

Blinking, Naruto looked up at the man, and then around him. He noted that Obito, Sasuke, and Sakura were already gone without his knowledge. Averting his eyes back to his father, Naruto inquired. "Yes?"

"Let's go home, rest, and tell me the thing that you wanted to talk of in private." replied the man, receiving a nod from the tense boy.

The two, Minato and Naruto, walked backed home in silence. The boy had his hands in his pockets and kept his eyes on the dirt he was stepping on, while Minato kept in glancing down at his child every now and then. The Hokage believed that no one knew of the Frog Kata, and that it could not be found in any scrolls. There was only two persons in the man's memory that knew about the unique martial art that was not taught to anyone who wanted to learn it. And, as far as he knew he and his former mentor who knew the Frog Kata did not teach Naruto. As for the Rasengan that the boy had pulled off easily, it only made Minato more puzzled.

_Where did he learn those techniques?_ Minato asked his self mentally as he thought of the things Naruto would have known in terms of fighting skills. _And the Kage Bunshin..._

While walking, Naruto did not mind the smiles the villagers offered him and his father, and the greetings to the Hokage, which was unexpectedly went unheard of by the leader. Noting his father's inattentiveness, Naruto chanced a looked at the man and saw that the said man's face was void of anything though there was a trace that told Naruto his father was thinking.

It was not long after they reached their home, and was welcomed by Yuri who jumped and kissed his father on the cheek before proceeding on tackling the blonde boy. "Welcome home, father! Aniue!"

"We're home!" replied Minato, and Naruto at the same.

Yuri finally let go of Naruto, and allowed the two blondes in. He then informed, "Mother is out in the market. She said she's going to buy food, and another pump!"

"Why? Is the sink clogged again?" asked Minato as he sat on the couch followed by his two sons with his eldest to his right on the armchair and the youngest on his lap.

"Yep!" Yuri chirped. "It won't budged and the old pump is broken. And oh! Oh! Mother left some Coco Tart for you two in the table!"

"Thank you, Yuri." Minato smiled whilst ruffling his son's platinum hair. "Why don't you go and play with your friends and come back an hour after?"

At those words, Yuri's eyes widened and sparkled with unshed tears of joy as he grinned widely that would put a Chesire Cat to shame. "Reeeaaallly? You giving me an hour outside?"

"Yes. That is if your mother isn't back early."

"Okay! Thanks Dada! I'm off now!" and with that said Yuri run out of the house as fast as his small legs would allow him.

Minato turned to Naruto, who stared at the man incredulously. The boy had a brow raised, and asked, "_Dada_?"

The man chuckled lightly as he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah. Yuri used to call me Dada, and Sayo Mom-mom. But, when we went to watch his desired movie about a weak-spirited prince he started calling us as Father and Mother. You see, in the movie the prince called his parents as _Honourable Father _and _Honourable Mother_. Since I am a village leader Yuri thinks of me as King so he started calling me Honourable Father...or he tried to, but he couldn't pronounce _Honourable _properly so he settled on calling me _Father_ and Sayo _Mother_." he explained, and then said, "Come on in the dining area, and let's talk."

Naruto watched his father stood up and sauntered into the dining area without checking if he was following. Feeling his anxiety increased, the boy gulped audibly, and reluctantly went after his father. Once in the dining area, Naruto saw Minato in the table biting a piece of Coco Tart in half before chewing. The man then gestured for the boy to sit across from, which the said boy did. Picking a piece of his Coco Tart, Naruto heard his father asked, "So, tell me where you learned those, son."

The boy did not answer immediately. Instead, he took a bite of his tart to prolong the inevitable before he said, "I dunno where to start, dad, but the beginning sounds appropriate since I'm sure it'd explain a lot. Though...there's no way to sugar coat the things, y'know."

Naruto's speech tick mark would have been remarked by Minato, but the man was aware that whenever the boy slipped to it meant that the younger of the two was either frustrated, pump up, or nervous. Based on the boy's body language, the man could tell that his son was nervous.

"I don't need any sugar coating. I'm the Hokage, a ninja. I can take it, so...bring it on." replied Minato, shifting on his seat as though he was eager to learn something new. He then added, "I won't interrupt. I could feel that this will be long."

"Yeah...kinda." Naruto shrugged before he started on his tale. "Well... I'm... I'm not actually Naruto." noticing the man's widened and unbelieving eyes, he corrected. "I mean... I _am_ Naruto, but not the Naruto you know all these times. You see...believe it or not I am from another world that is parallel to this. I am actually seventeen years old. In my world, we, the Allied Shinobi Forces, just won the war. But then I suddenly lost consciousness, and when I woke up I am already in your son's young body. You get it?" Minato only nodded as he followed the story. There were already questions in his mind but decided to ask those after. "Okay. So...uhmm... I am a Jinchuuriki." Naruto paused when he noticed Minato tensed a little at the mention of the last word. "Kurama, the Kyuubi, told me that I was compelled to this world because of my heart's deepest desire; family. Yes, I'm an orphan. In my world you and mom died saving the village and right after you sealed the Kyuubi in me. Anyway, from what I had gathered...there is this particular markings in my real body, which I have left in my world, that I believe to be a form of seal. There's a big possibility that it has something to do with me being here. As to who had cast it on me, I could only guess. Now that I am here my goals are to wait for the Kyuubi's revival so I could talk to him and make him an alley to Konoha, and...to find my way back home. With that explained, I can tell you of the things I have learned. First, the Kage Bunshi. I was trick by an academy teacher into stealing the Forbbiden Scroll when I was twelve. I learned the technique from that scroll, which just fits me perfectly because I couldn't do a simple clone with what my chakra amount. Sir Kakashi had mentioned before that I have four times the amount of chakra he has. Then, there's the Rasengan. Perv- I mean Master Jiraiya taught me it when I was thirteen during our training trip. Took me more or less a month to learn it, and I won a bet against granny Tsunade." Minato, despite hardly believing the boy before him, could only stare in surprise and pride for his supposed son in the other world. "Oh! And Master Jiraiya also taught me the summoning technique. I was sixteen when I went to Mount Myouboku to learn the Frog Kata, which was proven useful upon my return to Konoha as the village was under the attack of Akatsuki. For now, that is all I can tell you."

The story seemed so far, yet Minato found his self believing in the short tale of Naruto's life in his world. He watched as the young boy in front of him ate anothe Coco Tart and choked, which made him snickered. Recalling the story Minato could not help but imagined his twelve-year old son to be as strong as the older Naruto who was currently residing in his son's body.

"You mentioned the Allied Shinobi Forces. What is it?" asked Minato.

Putting the empty glass down, which was half full then, Naruto replied, "Ah, yes. The Alliance is formed during the Great Fourth Shinobi War. The Akatsuki, an organization that hunted Jinchuuriki, started it. The Five Grear Nations decided to conduct a summit, and later the nations united for one purpose and that is to eliminate the enemies. It was an epic fight. We later on found out that Uchiha Madara was actually behind it alongside Obito. Heh...surprise huh? Anyway, those two were aiming for Eternal Tsukuyomi. The battle was fierce and long. So many comrades had fallen, but we made it through with the animated First, Second, Third, and Fourth Hokages."

"I see...so, Kakashi is alive in your world?" Naruto nodded. "What of Obito?"

"He's in Konoha, resettling in." Naruto shrugged.

"Hey...your story sounds interesting. Could you tell me more?"

"O-okay."

**+Main World+**

"So, it's you." Shikamaru's voice was heard as the door to Naruto's room opened. And then, Ino and Choji revealed theirselves as they undid their concealer and stepped out of the walls.

"Didn't know you'd fall to our trap." said Chouji as he glared at Nirou, who could only watch in fright.

Nirou knew the three teens that were somehow accusing him. He knew he had no chance of winning against the three. Straining to look to his right, he saw Naruto's unconsciously form on bed. _So, I don't know how I'd gotten here, but...this is my chance to execute my revenge against the Kyuubi. But then again..._ He can feel his cold sweat. _These three persons here..._ He eyed the other occupants of the room. _I wouldn't stand a chance._

Meanwhile, Sai, who at the opposite side at the rooftop, had already sent a message and was waiting for his signal to join the crew.

"What do you mean I fell to your trap?" asked Nirou after a moment of silence.

Ino smirked as she placed her right hand on her hip. "We've been monitoring you after we found out from your friend that you were acting oddly these past days"

"The hell are you talking!? I'm just visiting Naruto!" Nirou was indignant.

"Really? Cuz the fake nurse you just made puffed out recently after I gave it a hard punch. I knew everyone who works here, so you can't fool me." said Sakura as she emerged in the room. "The moment I turned a corner I sent a coded message to my peers."

"It only proves that you are after Naruto when you those words earlier. Now, show your self... Black Zetsu." with his narrowed eyes, Shikamaru demanded.

"Wha-? I'm not Black Zetsu!"

"Don't play dumb!" yelled Ino, scaring the accused one.

"We-ll... I remember B-Black Zetsu...rush me and...he might possessed me, but..."

"That's enough." Sakura said. "Come on Shikamaru. Let's bring him in."

"Right." Shikamaru replied. He then started walking out with Nirou following his steps as he was still binded with the shadow, and the rest were not far behind.

When the door finally shut, Naruto's blue eyes were unveiled as he opened them, and a grim smirk slowly formed on his face.

* * *

**Note: Aren't we full of cliff hangers lately? Oh well, it does make you wanna read more so why not? XD Anywayyyssss...thanks so much for your reviews guys, for the favs, and to the story's follower. I love you all much much! I would like to clarify that it's "Yuri" not "Yuki". Sorry, my fault. I hope this chapter made up for the last.**

**By the way, my slight headache last time became colds. I couldn't stop sneezing. And, because of it I have a mild fever. I really hate summer.**

**See ya next chap!**

**P. S. If you have a deviantart account, could you please visit my profile cheaterboy-A? And, I humbly request you to donate some in my donation pool if it's alright to you. It's for a good cause. It would help a lot.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Note: While reading this story, you may be anticipating things already. Thinking what would happen in the next sentence or chapter. I intentionally left some things as clues beforehand for some things, and holes in each chapter to be filled in. All will be cleared in due time. That is, if I won't forget. Haha. Once this story is completed, kindly remind me to reveal the facts if there are anything left to be revealed. You see, a person would not know all the things, so does this story which will allow you to theorize. :)**

* * *

**+Main World+**

Tsunade slumped on her seat with a tired sigh as she rubbed the sole of her right palm against her forehead's side, willing the dull throbbed away. Opening her closed eyes, the Hokage narrowed her piercing gaze at the other occupants of the office. "This." she paused, and leaned forward. Placing her elbows on the desk, she entertwined her fingers and said, "This is a failure."

Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino were the other occupants in the room. They were the ones that were responsible for protecting Naruto's body and capturing the enemy as was ordered. Hearing the Hokage's displeasure of the outcome of their mission, they looked down in shame of disappointing their leader.

Apparently, the group thought capturing Nirou, who they believed to be possessed by Black Zetsu, was too easy to be true. They had turned the accused to Torture and Information Department for interrogation, but Nirou would deny everything. Thus, the officials resorted into prying the man's mind, but something went wrong. When the man conducting the interrogation was almost at the core of finding out the whole truth, he had accidentally activated a trigger resulting into Nirou's death by cutting off the function of his nervous system first before striking the heart. With the neurons incapacitated, it was impossible see through memories even though the person was still alive. So far, all that was learned was the fact that Nirou had been possessed by Black Zetsu, and now that the said man was already dead without anything that would tell someone of the whereabouts of the enemy, all they could do was to be more vigilant.

Letting out another sigh, Tsunade said, "Alright." as she straightened up on her seat. "There's a chance that he had transferred into Naruto, so we need to check on him."

Chouji suddenly snapped out of his depression as his eyes widened. He looked at the Hokage and said, "I saw that guy place a hand on Naruto. Ino and I were in the room."

Nodding in silent agreement, Ino added, "He's right. I saw it too when he said that Naruto would be the key to the world's demise."

"He said it, huh?" Shikamaru spoke. He had his left hand supporting the other's elbow that was under his chin caressing his goatee. "Black Zetsu must have successfully occupied Naruto now. We need to hurry!"

And with that, without a moment of hesitation, Tsunade ordered the group to back to the room Naruto was still in with Yamato guarding the blonde.

"Understood!" the teens saluted and rushed out of the office to Naruto.

Konoha General Hospital was not that far, but for the group of teens it was despite their advance agility with their anxiety building up. It only dawned onto them the real danger they would be facing once Black Zetsu had gained control over Naruto's body. The implications they would be facing would be worst than the recent great battle they had been during the war.

_But, what of the tailed beasts? _Shikamaru thought as he hopped onto another roof. _Wouldn't they do something to protect Naruto?_

They had finally arrived at the hospital...

...or what the place it used to be.

People dress in hospital pyjamas, and in nurse's and doctor's uniforms run away from the burning building. Some died in the fire, few were caught by it and were running, while those who got lucky were helping the patients and the injured to a safer place. Soon, Commoner ninjas arrived, and used a water technique to kill the fire. But, the fire did not died out. It only seemed to roar in rage instead.

"What the hell happened in here?" asked Sasuke to no one in particular as he and the rest could only watch the fire being fought off by water.

"Naruto... We need to find him!" exclaimed Hinata as she hurried to the burning fire only to be held back by Kiba. "Kiba! Let go of me!" she protested while the rest of the males went off instead.

"Calm down, Hinata! We'll bring Naruto back! Just stay here and help the others!"

"But-"

"No. You stay with Ino, and Sakura. We'll be back. I promise." Kiba said as he turned Hinata around to face him. "We're going to bring him back." he said once more, firmly, and it convinced Hinata. Smiling a little, he dropped his hand to his sides and face the two other females. "I'm going. Please assists the survivors, will you?"

"Leave it to us." replied Ino with Sakura smiling beside her.

Kiba had only took a step back and whipped his head to the direction on hospital when Sasuke, Sai, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Shino came back with Yamato slumping against Sasuke and limping.

"What!? I didn't get into action yet!" Kiba whined followed by Akamaru's bark.

Sakura met the group and assisted Sasuke into getting a worn out Yamato on a make shift futon the nurses had set up outside and far from the fire. Meanwhile, Ino went to ask her comrades if they had found Naruto only to recieve a shake of head.

"He's gone." Yamato groaned as Sakura dragged her glowing hand to the deep gash on the man's chest.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Kiba demanded. His anxiety made Akamaru whine.

Noticing that the man was not able to answer with the excruciating pain he was feeling from the gash and blisters on his skin, Sai took the liberty of explaining the situation. "We found Captain Yamato fighting Naruto. Just like we thought... Black Zetsu has Naruto's body in his control. The tailed beasts could have done something to the enemy, but for some reason...they aren't making any move. We couldn't stop the enemy from escaping too. I'm sorry." he then looked down, and looked up again when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Sai. We'll capture that guy." Ino smiled, encouraging Sai to smile, too.

Looking up to her comrades, Sakura smiled a little. "That's right. And, we'll get Naruto back."

"Hell yeah!" Kiba exclaimed as he fisted his hand in the air while his dog partner bark with him. "We'll beat the crap out of that guy!"

"I know where Naruto is." someone called the group's attention. It was Shino; he held a bug on his index finger. "But it would be difficult to pursue him. Why, because Black Zetsu has hidden his pressence, and now I couldn't tell where he really is. I only have a lead of where he must be heading to."

There was a moment of silence before it was broken by Sasuke. "I didn't know you were here all this time." he said, and was surprised with the reaction he was given as Shino faced a tree muttering things gloomily.

"Why...? Why is this always happening? Didn't he see me I am beside him? Why do they ignore me anyway?"

"Don't mind him, Uchiha." said Kiba. "He has a weak pressence, and Naruto often ignored him."

Sasuke shook his head, a small smile gracing his face. _I have a lot of catching up._

**+Parallwl World+**

It was so far fetch of a story to be real, but in this world nothing was impossible. Despite hardly believing, Minato found his self in his study laughing as his son shared another hilarious experience that early afternoon. Their talk earlier had stopped abruptly as Sayo came back home with Yuri, and they ate lunch. After they had their fill, Minato had himself and Naruto excused to resume their talk in the man's study. "That was really funny!" the blonde man chuckled whilst wiping a tear in his left eye. "Hahh...I can't believe that your godfather would fall in your Sexy Technique. Who taught you that anyway?"

"No one! I just learned it on my own."

"Good grief." Minato sighed, and leaned back on hid seat while Naruto just grinned in front of him.

"By the way." said the boy, his grin had disappeared. "How come you didn't put me in interrogation room or something? I know Obito suspected me of being an enemy, and you're aware of that, aren't you?"

"Young man, Even if you happen to be anyone else I wouldn't do that unless you did something wrong or has proven that you are not what you appeared to be and used the disguise for ill intentions. It is against the law of just sending you to T&amp;I without enough proof of your supposedly bad motives. And, I'm a skilled sensor type ninja. I can sense your chakra did not alter or did uncharacteristic things save for the time you woke up in the hospital. There was a small fluctuation."

"I see..." Naruto nodded.

"I have fun hearing your story, son. No matter how hard it is to believe, but let's say I believe you fully. Now that you, the teen you, are in my twelve-year old son...where is my son then?"

"Eh?"

"I mean...where is the twelve years old Naruto if the teenage Naruto is in the body of the child?"

The anxiety Naruto had felt before had disappeared without his knowledge the moment he started spilling his tale. He felt so comfortable while talking and was glad to see and hear his father laughing that he had forgotten the thing he dreaded to disclose. Now that he was reminded by his father's question, Naruto could only stare at the man before him without seeing as his mind run a thousand mile per second.

"Naruto?"

_How do I tell him that...that his Naruto is..._

A frown morph on Minato's face upon noticing the boy was visibly sweating a lot. He looked around, checking the windows if it were close, which were not, and looked back at his son who was already fiddling with his fingers and was not looking at him anymore, but at his lap.

"Naruto...son? Are you alright?" the man asked worriedly.

With his eyes hidden behind the shadow of his hair and quivering lips, Naruto spoke in a low voice. "Promise me...you won't...you won't...b-blame me...Mr. Minato."

The man smiled shakily. "Why would I blame you? And, don't call me Mr. Minato as if you aren't my son."

"That's because I am not."

"But I am still your father in the other world, right?" the boy gave Minato a small nod of his head. "See?"

"Okay. But, just promise me...?"

"Alright." Minato relented. "I promise."

"Uhmmm...Kurama...the Kyuubi told me that...that the very moment I woke up here...you're son...the Naruto of this world...he...he..." the boy trailed off.

Minato could tell that Naruto was really nervous and it was wracking his mind. He did not know how bad the boy's news to him, and prolonging the revelation only made his heart beat faster in anticipation. He wanted to know of his son real bad, but he had to be patient with the boy he was talking to. So, when Naruto trailed off he waited. The man supposed it was already half a minute with the boy resuming on talking, so he called Naruto who did not answer. Reaching his hand out, he grabbed the boy's shoulder and shook him lightly. "Hey. Are you-" Minato's eyes widened in shocked and instantly went to Naruto's side. "Naruto! Hey!" he shook the boy's shoulders, getting worried.

Naruto's eyes were wide open, but could not see. He was breathing normally, but it became erratic suddenly and his body convulsed. It worried Minato, thinking it would be another relapse, but remembered that it must be the seal on teenage Naruto in the other world. The man picked up his son, and carried him back to his room where he could lay the boy to check his son more carefully.

"...no..."

Minato, who was hovering over Naruto, froze. "What? Naruto can you hear me? Can you hear me, son?"

"Yeah...he...he's my body..."

"What? You're body? Wait. Tell me what you see?"

"...my body...s stolen..."

"Who stole your body?" Minato was almost frantic in asking.

"Black Zetsssu...no..."

"Hang on, Naruto. Let me-" before Minato could finish his sentence, Naruto jerked more violently against his hold and fainted. "Wait! Wake up! Naruto!" he shook the boy. He then check the boy's pulse, and found that there was no heartbeat.


	16. Chapter 16

**+Main World+**

Tobi had taken the appearance of a typical Konaha villager. He appeared to be a man in his late twenties or early thirties with a pale compexion. He sported a hair and eyes similar to Obito, much to the annoyance of the Uchiha, only the eyes were of a light green in colour. When he would go outside, people sometimes would misyaken him to be Obito, and he would often parade his self in Kakashi's uniform pretending to be one of the elite ninjas of Konoha. As of now, Tobi was locked up and sealed in Obito's room. He was sprawled on the bed in his black boxers that had red line around the hem, staring at the ceiling with a neutral expression. At the foot of the bed were papers he had drawn earlier about sun, kites, and watermelons. Tobi heaved a sigh. "They didn't have to seal me here..." he said. "Tobi just wanted to see Kakashi without a mask. I did nothing wrong."

"Yes you did."

Tobi heared Obito's voice on the other side of the door, and so he turned to it.

"You and Kakashi made my kitchenette as a battle ground."

"I did not participate." Kakashi's muffled voice was heard.

"Shut up, Scarecrow! Anyway, Tobi. I'm going to the market place today so be a good boy, okay? Maybe I'd let you out and treat you dangos once I'm back."

Tobi perked up at Obito's words, and yelled "Okay! Tobi will be good!" as he sprang up.

The creaking and shutting of the door was the only indication of Tobi to know that Obito had left together with Kakashi. With spirits lifted up by the promised treat, Tobi got up and off the bed. He walked around to get the scattered papers together, before putting it neatly on a small desk that was below the window. He then sat on the seat, grabbed another piece of paper from the drawer, and started on drawing again. It was quiet for awhile with the creature's happy humming tune whilst coloring his art until a loud and frightening explosion shook the apartment. Tobi seemed unfazed as he was used to sudden disturbances. He would have ignored it, but his curiosity would not let him. And so, he looked up, and through the window he saw black smoke. It set an alarm in his mind as he abrubtly stood up, knocking the chair, and his eyes widened at the fire that had engulfed a building, which was across from the apartment he was in. Not long after the explosion, alarm bells were already ringing, and ninjas ranging from Commoner to ANBU can be seen jumping here and there.

Suddenly, Obito appeared in the window, crouching on it's frame and surprising Tobi, who yelped, greatly as the creature stumbled back, and tripped on the chair he had knocked down.

"Tobi!" the Uchiha yelled. "I released the seal, so come on out and lend us as hand!"

Tobi hurried up, and in a flash he wore Kakashi's extra uniform that he had secretly stolen the other day, which means he had mask on.

The dark haired man, Obito, could swear he felt a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek. "Will you remove that mask? It's creepy." he said.

"Sorry~ Tobi likes it!"

Another explosion shook the ground. Dust fell off the ceiling, and few small chunks of wood splinters came off.

"Let's go, Tobi." said Obito, before leaping away. Tobi then followed him out.

Konoha had been recently attack by Pein. Soon, the Great Fourth Shinobi War had left more damages. And now, almost half of the village was on fire. Newly built buildings and infrastructures were once again ruined, and civilians would have been panicking had the Cadets, with Konohamaru acting as the leader, not assisted the evacuation to the secret chambers in the Hokage Mountain. Lost children were being helped to find their families by anyone who happened to find them. All available ninjas were busy putting the fire out, and searching for Naruto. And, all of these happenings were only watched by the Hokage in her office.

Tsunade stood facing the glass window of her office with her right hand pressed on its surfaced. Her brows were knitted together, her teeth bit her lower lip, and her eyes narrowed as she watched her village was crumbling under the enemy that was at large. As soon as she was informed of the hospital being on fire right after the team she had sent back to check on Naruto, she had immediately sent another team to rescue the survivors. Later on, she was alerted by an explosion, which had told her of the terrible news.

"Tch." Tsunade gritted her teeth as she fisted her hands. Without making an effort of banging her fist on the glass her right hand was resting on, she made a crack on it with sheer rage force she was emitting. "Damn it!" she cursed.

While things were happening, in the forested area of Konoha found Naruto leaping from tree branch to another in fast pace. He still had his blue pyjamas on, and the seal markings all over his body were visible like it was before but was more darker and prominent. He had successfully hidden his pressence that even a skilled sensor type would not catch him, and with his constant pace he would be out of Konoha without alarming the Barrier Team of any disturbances to their invisible barrier that informs them of the people who came in and out. Naruto, or Black Zetsu was almost there. Only a meter or two he would be out. However, something he did not anticipate happened. The body he was using suddenly collapse and was going rigid when he fell on the forest floor. At first, he had no idea what was happening, but then he felt a force fighting him out of the body.

"No!" Black Zetsu struggled on what he felt like ropes forbidding him from moving. "You tailed beasts shouldn't be unrestricted! You should be asleep!"

"I am not them." a voice in his head spoke. "I am Naruto!"

At that proclaimation, Black Zetsu froze and his eyes widened. "No..." he whispered. "You shouldn't be back in your body!" he yelled mentally.

"Well, it looks like you're the one responsible for making me like this." replied Naruto.

Scowling, Black Zetsu forced his hands to move and placed his palms together.

A burst of unrecognized, yet ill chakra alerted the sensor type ninjas as they halted their movements, and looked at a certain location.

"It must be _him_!" someone, a male, among the crowd exclaimed, snapping the others back.

There was a moment of hesitation, but a large group of skilled ninjas took off to a particular direction where they believed the enemy was.

Meanwhile, Black Zetsu had managed to ward Naruto away. The enemy knew he had already alerted his opponents of his location, so he flashed to his North-East to lost the pursuing ninjas.

**+Parallel World+**

For once, the Hokage could only watch helplessly at his son who was lying unconscious on his bed. Minato did not know what to do. Had it been the relapse like the first he believed it to be, he would have sent Naruto to the hospital again. But, that was not the case. It was about the seal placed upon the blonde teen's body. The man could have done something, but not seeing the said seal he could do nothing even though he knew the details. Without the seal itself in front of him he could not perform the neccessary things, thus he could not do anything.

_Is he...dead?_ He asked inwardly. _No. He can't be dead. If this teenage Naruto is not here, then my son is...my son should be back now. But...why...?_

His train of thoughts was cut when he heard a big intake of air. Looking down, he saw the boy whom he thought was not going back jerked forward and sat as though he had woken up from a nightmare.

"Naruto?" Minato asked tentatively. "Are you..."

"It's still me, dad." Naruto panted.

"What happened?"

"Black Zetsu has body. I have to retrieve it... I am the host of all the tailed beast. If...if he manages to...extract all of them...we're doomed!"

A tense silence occured.

Naruto was still recovering his breath while Minato pondered on the situation of the other Konoha, of his teenage son, and of wverything that was revolving around the young man in a body of a boy who was in front of him. Technically, Minato did not have to worry of the other world's future demise since he had his own world, it was not his business to indulge into someone else's life. But then again, he could not deny that he felt for Naruto.

An almost inaudible sigh escaped the man's lips as he huffed, before looking at Naruto's blue eyes that was so similar to him. "What're we going to do?" he asked.

Naruto was taken aback. He did not expect for this man with him to speak like he would lend a hand, but Naruto was hoping he would. "We?" the boy could not help, but asked for a clarification.

"Yes. We." Minato nodded firmly, his eyes reflected his defiant nature.

The boy hesitated, but then he said, "Well... I need to get back on my own body, and see what I can do."

"...That's it?" unsure, the man asked with his eyebrow raised questioningly.

Nodding, Naruto confirmed. "Yep, that's it."

"What about me? I'm sure I can do something to prevent the impending...doom of your world."

"I'm sorry, dad." he smiled apologetically. "I'm greatful to know that you're willing to help, but...there's no way for you to come in world. Unless...you have a case like mine."

"You're right." Minato replied dejectedly as he looked down, frowning.

For once, a compatible silence ensued. Naruto watched his father hopelessly as the man frowned, thinking deeply. Even though with another possible war in his world, Naruto felt calm. Despite the very dangerous threat his Konoha would be facing soon, the blonde boy felt nothing like anxiety or worry. He only felt undeniably calm, and nothing else.

_Perhaps it's this calm before the storm?_ The boy wondered idly.

"What about my son?"

The question Minato had suddenly asked caught Naruto off guard.

"Your counterpart of this world...what will happen to him? Where is he if you are here?" asked the man. His voice seemed to be calm, but to a very perceptive person he could tell it was cracking with the anxiousness the man must be feeling.

And Naruto, of all people, caught that cracking in Minato's voice.

The two stared at one another. Minato his eyebrows furrowed a little while Naruto was eerily quiet and composed. And then, the boy spoke monotonously.

"Nothing will happen to him."

Hearing those words brought a smile on Minato's face, obviously relieved by the news.

But, Naruto was not done yet.

"Yes. Nothing will happen to him, because..." Naruto trailed off. Taking a deep breath, he proceeded on explaining the thing calmly. "Well...when I first woke up in this world...you felt a fluctuation in my chakra, right?" the man nodded silently. "Uhmm...that fluctuation...may be because...you know..." Naruto shrugged his shoulders, and gestured around vaguely whilst forcing a lopsided smile that borded to smirk.

Getting impatient, Minato told the boy to get to it, which Naruto did and did not like it.

"Your son is long dead..."

He hated to be the bearer of bad news.

**+Main World+**

Konoha was in a state of emergency.

A large group of tracking teams searched the premises of woods that surrounded the village. They were divided into a smaller group of two or three people. Each of them was determined to find the blonde teen, their real enemy at large to be precise, but the disappearance of their lead frustrated them. Even with the help of the Inuzuka's nin dogs, Kakashi's summons, Sai's inked rats, and Shino's bugs were not enough. Majority of the group were losing hope, and Sasuke, with his Sharingan on, noticed it.

Sasuke was alone on his quest of finding Naruto unlike the rest who were with their groups. He was not part of the search party, yet he still joined the party even though he was not as useful as he had been before his chakra coils were limited to a certain amount of chakra being released. As he continued on scanning and leaping, Sasuke thought back of the events.

At least ten minutes after Sasuke and his comrades saw the hospital on fire, they were had once again summoned by the Hokage just as when explosions had started errupting one after another, alarming the whole village. The Hokage, Tsunade, had been told of the recent activity of Black Zetsu, and she had brief the group of teens of what they were going to do. Apparently, there were two main groups; the defensive and offensive group, and Sasuke was not chosen to be in any of the groups. The raven haired teen was excluded, along with Juugo, Karin, Suigetsu, and Obito, who was already with Kakashi at the moment.

_"You can't do this!" _Sasuke had protested, but the Hokage would not relent to his wish no matter what. And so, just as he had turned his back after he was dismissed he had whispered into Sakura's ear_. "It's time to repay my debt. I am going to take Naruto back no matter what...even if I have to kill him I will do it!" _conviction laced his words, leaving Sakura wide eyed with tears welling up in it.

_"Sasuke..." _was the last soft word Sasuke had heard from his teammate, Sakura, before he left and escaped the safety chamber at the Hokage Mountain.

Those ninjas that had seen Sasuke with them did not mind the teen's appearance, or did not know he was not supposed to be with them. But, the young man appreciated it, nontheless. It was either he would be reported back, or not, in which it was the latter.

"Hey, Uchiha!" someone called out from the dark haired teen's right.

Turning hid head a little to his right, Sasuke saw Anko with a green python hissing in greetings around the woman's neck. The teen remembered the woman from his first chuunin exams with his team mates. To him, now that he was older, the woman appeared to be strong, and frightening with her snakes. However, Sasuke came to realize that Anko was like any other women. She had her fears, too, that she had learned to hide.

"Yeah? What is it?" asked Sasuke.

"Nothin'." Anko shrugged. "It's been a while. How're ya doin', brat?"

"Please..." the teen almost sounded pleading. "I'm not a brat anymore."

"Fine." she rolled her eyes. "So? How're ya?"

"Good."

"That's it?"

Sasuke did not utter a word. Then, "I know you aren't here to ask me that." he said without glancing at the woman as he kept on scanning his surroundings.

A smirked made itself appear on Anko's face. She said, "Quite perceptive, aren't ya? Well, Orochimaru found something on Naruto. I heard that the seal was done by someone skillful enough during your last fight. Do you think you know who could've have done the deed?"

"Where did you hear that?" Sasuke asked back, a frown on his face.

"It's none of your business, Uchiha." the woman snarled, and her snake hissed at Sasuke. "Anyway, what're ya gonna do?"

The teen kept his mouth shut as his anger rose. He believed Black Zetsu was responsible of Naruto's current state, thus the said creature had broke in the village, and took Naruto. They had to retrieve the blonde teen, or else it would be the end for everyone.

_I_ _can not fight alone._ He thougt.

"Thanks for the information, Miss Anko. I think I know where to go, and what to do." and with that said, Sasuke left the woman, who reached out after him but did not caught up.

"Wait up! Uchiha! Hey!"

_I couldn't believe it! _Sasuke screamed mentally as he rushed toward a certain location, his eyebrows were knitted together and red eyes narrowed. _I've been there while in Akatsuki. I'm sure it's still there... I hope so... I just have to get there first._

Determination and defiance shone in Sasuke's eyes. Unknowingly, his Sharingan turned into Mangekyou... He had overpowered the seal placed upon him as his emotions mixed together into one that could only be called as "determination".

"I'm going to get you back, Naruto!"

* * *

**Note: I'm going to end it right here...**

**About the cliffhangers, sorry. I never intended it to happen. It just came so naturally to me. Then, I noticed it made you want to read more, so yeah... Why not more cliffhangers? XD But, I know it becomes annoying, so I'll try and put a stop to my cliffhangers for the meantime. I hope this chapter satisfied you, cuz I won't be updating anytime soon. I have to prepare for the epic battle, so please wait patiently.**

**And, I'll try updating my other fanfics.**

**See you!**


	17. Chapter 17

**+Parallel World+**

Minato sat still, frozen on his spot with wide unbelieving eyes that stared at Naruto, whose eyes were obscured by his crown hair's shadow. The man's lips were parted as he processed the information he was told. To him, he could hardly believe it, and so he started snorting. Shaking his head a little, he said, "Don't kid around, Naruto. It isn't funny."

"No." replied the boy, and fisted his hands on his lap. "I'm not, dad. I'm being serious here."

The older of the two ceased his smiled. No matter how he would think, he can not just believe it. "Naruto..." he called warrily, his eyebrows were pulled together. "Please. Tell me what you said is-"

"True." Naruto cut his father off.

"Then..." he trailed off. Without his notice, a lone tear escaped from Minato's right eye and it cascaded down his cheek before dropping on the back of his right hand that was on his lap. He looked down, feeling something wet dropped on his skin, and saw the wet spot on his hand. Soon, after the single tear, more followed, which confused Minato at first as he went to touch his now wet cheeks.

The younger one, wondering why it had gotten so quiet, looked up only to see his father crying silently. It caused Naruto's chest to tighten, and his throat clogged at the sight of the man he had been looking up to weeping silently. He wanted to comfort, but was uncertain if he should. However, a phrase escaped him. "I'm sorry."

Minato focused his attention back to his son at the sincere words he had heard. Being the rational one, he understood the situation, so he forced a smile for Naruto. "It hurts so much." he said. "But, I understand things couldn't be help."

"I'm so sorry." Naruto lowered his head. Not a second later, he felt large, warm, and calloused palm on his head ruffling his hair gently that made him look up.

"You're not at fault here, Naruto. If there's anyone to be blamed, it should be me. I was the one who put my son in his comatose state. You...you only came to this world because...because it just so happened...that my son is gone and...you... It was only a coincidence that you arrived in this world at the same time."

He wanted to smile, but Naruto could not so he opted to nodding his head.

Wiping his tears away, Minato sniffled and smiled. "Let's just keep this to ourselves for now, plan the things, before revealing the truth to Sayo."

"What about Yuri?"

"He'll never heard of this."

"And your people?"

"They'll hear a different story. Now, I'll leave you to rest. I'll be back later."

Naruto nodded, and watched his father stood and left him as the door shut close. He sighed, his mind began running a mile when he recalled the predicament his Konoha was facing. "I need to get back." he whispered to his self.

Meanwhile, Sayo was teaching her son how to do simple math in the living room. Yuri was kneeling next to a coffee table with his tongue sticking out in concentration as he wrote the right sum on his paper while the woman was on a couch.

"I'm done!" declared Yuri, waving his paper up.

With a smile, Sayo went to grab the paper only to be astounded whe her son pulled it on his chest, scowling. "Eh?" the woman tilted her head, and sat back. "What's the problem, son?"

"You can't see it!" the boy almost screamed.

Hearing the loud voice of his youngest, Minato turned a corner and stopped to watch his wife and son.

"Why? You know I need to check it, Yuri." said Sayo.

"See?!" the little one pointed accusingly at his mother. "You check it, and then you would tell me my answer is wrong!"

"That's because it is wrong. And, I'm teaching you the right, do I not?" Sayo explained gently.

"No!" Yuri shook his head wildly. "I can't be wrong! I'm a prince! A prince is always right! Just like Dong-gon!"

"Yuri..." she almost sounded exhasperated. "Well, in a way you are a prince. But, not a crown prince."

"Huh?"

"It's when a prince is celebrating his coming of age. You won't understand this yet, but when you're older. Anyway, what we are doing is similar to how your aniue was teaching you."

"But, it's different!" the boy protested indignantly.

"Oh? How come?"

"Aniue said that if I made a mistake I should listen to my teacher, so I won't make the same mistake again because life is at stake."

Sayo smiled proudly at her little boy, and so was Minato who had been watching the exchange at the sideline.

The woman agreed to the boy, but said, "However, math is the same in a way. Think of this way, Yuri. Let's say money is weapon, vendor is enemy, store is mission, and the thing you wanted to buy is a person you need to save. You go to a mission to save the person, and the enemy gave you back your weapons. But, how would you know if you have the right amount of weapons? For all we know the enemy has the last one and can use it against you."

Yuri's iced blue eyes widened in realization. "That's unfair!"

"I know, right? Now, lemme see? I promise you'll perfect this soon."

Minato smiled at the picture of his wife teaching his youngest son whilst hiding the sorrow within him. Not wanting to disturbed their peace, the man used his hiraishin to flash into his office without alerting his family. Once there, he activated a seal that would make an illusion that the office was empty. He rounded his desk afterward, and slumped on his seat. There were documents piled up to six inches in front of him and he decided to busy his self with work so as not to think much of his eldest son, his real son and not his parallel world's son. It was effective, to be busy. However, it was short-lived as he run out of task to do in his office. That was when he made up his mind to just cry out to his heart's content, hoping it would lessen his sorrow.

**+Main World+**

Sasuke had fallen off a branch not two minutes after he had subconsciously broke the seal that was placed upon him. He was not aware that there was a second seal that would prevent him from doing anything more than what he was supposed to during his probation, thus he was rolling on the forest floor clutching at his bleeding eyes.

"Damn! They could've just release me, so I could be useful!" he cursed once he had calmed down.

The young man was sprawled on his back, panting heavily with his eyes closed. He felt drained of energy, but he managed to push his person up when he felt he had enough force. With blood flowing freely from his tearducks he could not see well, eliciting a 'tch' from him in annoyance. "Well, I'll be damned if someone see me here. The Hokage would probably have my head." he sighed, and stood up. With his hightened senses, Sasuke walked off to his right slowly, believing there was a small stream in that direction, which he was right as he soon smelled the fresh water. It was not long before he reached the stream, and in there he kneeled before the flowinv river and dived his head in to get rid of the blood.

Unbeknownst to the young Uchiha, more than two hundred meters ahead of him was Black Zetsu, who was still in Naruto, running in a slow pace. It seemed like the tailed beasts were finally aware that something was wrong. And so, before he would be hindered, Black Zetsu halted his track, pulled his palms together, and release another wave of chakra that he was certain was enough to hold back the tailed beast. What he did though alerted Sasuke, who had snapped up his head to the direction of the chakra wave.

Sasuke had already cleaned his face with his shirt when he felt it. Without wasting another moment, he flickered ahead, knowing he would find Naruto. But not before without seeing a glimpse of a small insect flying to where he was heading as he passed by it.

Meanwhile, Hinata, who was at the other side of forest, leaped up to a higher branch and settled on it with her byakugan still activated. She stood on her place as she set her left palm on the surface of bark, scanning the area. "Hinata!" she heard Shino's voice called her from below, and looked down to see her comrade looking up at her.

Shino watched Hinata dropped to the ground where he stood with his hands in his pockets. Once the young lady reached the lowest, she asked, "What is it, Shino?" as she straightened up.

"It's about Sasuke."

Back to Konoha, Tsunade was glaring at a group of five elites. She was standing behind her desk with arms folded over her chest as she gritted her teeth. "There are five of you, and he's alone. He's even limited to his basic skills, and yet he outrun you!?"

"Uhmm...yes... Lady Hokage." one of the elites dared answer, fueling Tsunade's rage who threw her desk out the window yet again that scared the other five people inside.

Just then, an eagle made out of ink, which was obviously from Sai, came in the office through the now broken window and landed on the Hokage's arm. Tsunade noticed a three-inch scroll, which she picked, tied on its leg.

The scroll said _"We found Sasuke going West of Konoha. I think he knew where Naruto's whereabouts after that last chakra wave. We are currently following his tracks, but we will need some backups soon. -Aburame Shino."_

Crumbling the scroll in her strong fist, Tsunade faced his sibordinates and strecthed out her left arm as she ordered. "You lot! Go gather Kakashi, Yamato, Gai, and Shikaku! Inform them that Sasuke is found and that he might be pursuing Naruto as of now. Go, and follow their lead!"

"Understood, Lady Hokage!" they answered and disappeared to do their tasks.

Fires were now undercontrol, and in any moment moment everything will be cleared out thanks to the ninjas fast aid. Despite the zero casalty, however, many infrastructures were already burnt that would cost more or less ten million ryo. While low ranked ninjas helped the cleaning, those who were told to find certain elites had already done their task and were now on their way to where they believed Sasuke was running after Naruto.

_Feels like déja vu._ Thought Kakashi as he jumped from rooftop to another with another ninja trailing behind him.

"'Sup!" Obito greeted with a mock salute when he caught up with Kakashi.

"What're you doing here?" asked the white haired elite without sparing the other a glance.

"You just simply disappeared like a scarecrow."

"Scarecrow doesn't disappear."

"I know! I just couldn't think of anything that has something to do with your name."

Kakashi sighed, and stopped atop a scorched building, making his companions to follow his example. Facing Obito, he said, "Look for Tobi and go to Lady Hokage. I'm sure she has a job for you."

"Really?" Obito narrowed his eyes.

"Really. I never lie."

Obito was not certain of what Kakashi had told him, but he thought that the Hokage might need his assistance. He wanted to save Naruto to at least repay the blonde teen's deed. But then again, there were already too many involved in the rescue party, so he relented. "Fine." he let out a breath as he closed his eyes briefly. Glaring at Kakashi, Obito added, "But you better come back with Naruto. Alive!" as he pointed a finger.

"Of course!" Kakashi smiled. "See you later then." he waved a goodbye, and beckoned the other ninja to follow him before leaving Obito, who merely frowned at him.

**+Parallel World+**

"Shit!" Naruto cursed as he punched the dirt. He was currently on fours, panting heavily. "Why!? Why now!?" frustrated, he punched the ground with his fists repeatedly until he had enough. "Haah... Why can't I reach it?" he gritted his teeth.

Some time after Naruto was left alone earlier, he had sneaked out of the house through the window of his room and had went to a deserted place. He had tried going back to his body, but for reasons he could only guess he something was blocking his way. He had resorted on calling the tailed beasts countless times, but only ominous silence greeted him.

_Now I'm starting to panic._ He told his self.

"Tch. I'm not giving up, y'know! 'm gonna show you!" he exclaimed loudly, and went back to a meditative sitting position. Putting his palms together, he summoned his chakra, but was rudely interrupted not a second later.

"Aniue!" Yuri lunged at Naruto's back that resulted to the older boy to fall forward and planted his face on the ground while his legs were still crossed together.

"Ow..." came Naruto's muffled voice.

Yuri straddled his brother and happily yelled, "I perfected my math! I perfected my math! Mom will cook my favourite lunch as a reward!" as he hopped up and down the blonde's back.

"W-well...good for you th-then. Can you get off...now?"

"Ah, yeah. Sorry!" the little one scratched the back of his head while laughing sheepishly, before getting off Naruto, who pushed his person up by himself.

"What are you doing here?" asked Naruto, patting his pants.

"Teach more, aniue!"

Naruto did not say anything right away. He was hesitating as he folded his arms behind his head, looked up at the sky, and frowned almost resembling a fox. "Hmmm..."

"Well...?"

"Why don't you try and access your chakra?"

"Okay!" Yuri replied loudly as he pumped a fist with a huge grin.

The blonde watched his younger brother got into a stance. He decided that while the boy was practicing he would set back to work.

**+Main World+**

At an unknown place, trees were few and there was no patch of small grass. At the far end was a rocky canyon side where a tunnel was hidden by a large boulder. Sasuke destroyed the said boulder with his chidori, revealing the dark tunnel. The teen stepped into, crunching the pebbles on his feet. It was dark, but it did not bother him. He simply walked through a very long tunnel as though he was familiar with the place, which he did. Strange sounds like cold water dripping and wind's echo can be heard. To average person, it would scare him, but a ninja with Sasuke's caliber or higher would never be fazed.

It felt too long for the raven haired's liking, but he finally reached the heart of the place. He expected to see the huge statue that had nine eyes and two hands facing upward, but it surprised him to find the place so bare. "Damn! Guess it was removed from here during war." he growled lowly. Turning back, Sasuke rushed outside where he was met by his peers and their mentors. "Wha-"

"Going out without permission eh, Sasuke?" said a smiling Kakashi.

"Are you lot here to take me back?" inquired the teen.

"No. You'll be joining us, is what we decided. It seems Naruto isn't here I supposed?"

"No. I don't know where he is." Sasuke looked down.

Huffing, Kiba approached Sasuke and patted the Uchiha's back hard. "Chin up, man! If you want you can return to village and wait for us!"

"Tch. Stupid." muttered Sasuke. Ignoring Kiba, he took a step forward and asked his former mentor of what was their plan.

Kakashi turned to Yamato and Shikaku, who lead the group to another place and told them the plan.

* * *

**Note: I hope this doesn't seem like a cliffhanger to you. I'm very sorry it took me this long to update. I have my reason, which is being not able to write anything. It has been my illness. XD I don't want to force myself to write, but your reviews definitely inspire me!**

**Next chapter will be the "plan", "chase", and something more if possible.**

**I'm getting closer to battle part.**

**Well, that's it for now guys!**


End file.
